Licantropo y animago
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Un espiritu libre atrapado en el lugar que mas odia, un alma atormentada por los miedos del pasado, una pareja que ha sufrido para estar junta, y dos chicos que desencadenan una tempestad.
1. Recuerdos

Espero no sea muy malo, es una tabla para "Retos a la carta" y decidí publicar acá también.

Weno las advertencias de rigor: Los personajes, ya sabemos todos de quien son, pero si algún despistado no sabe, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, y a la W.B. Si fueran míos, Remus no se habría casado con Tonks, y Sirius estaría vivo y felizmente casado con el

Es slash, y contiene lemmon, no sabría decir si es ligero, pero de que tiene lemmon tiene. OK, ciaito, bss

¿¿Adicción?? (Reto #26.- Ranas de Chocolate)

Expreso de Hogwarts. . . hace 9 años

Remus iba caminando por el pasillo, se sentía un poco desubicado, Dumbledore le había dicho que todo estaría bien, pero él no estaba completamente seguro, se detuvo de pronto, pues una puerta casi le da en la nariz, vio salir a dos niños, un chico de cabello negro y piel pálida, y a una chica de largo cabello rojo, muy bonita, parecía que estaban molestos, la puerta del compartimiento quedó abierta, se disponía a seguir caminando. . . .

- ¡¡Vaya, se enojaron!! - exclamo un chico moreno, que asomo la cabeza por la puerta, de pronto, reparó en Remus - ¡Hola! ¿A dónde ibas? Porque aquí se acaban de desocupar dos lugares. Puedes quedarte, ¡si quieres claro!- el niño le sonrió.

- Sí, claro, ¡Quédate con nosotros! Será divertido - escuchó decir a una voz proveniente de atrás del chico moreno.

Remus decidió entrar, no perdía nada.

Vio al otro chico que había hablado, delgado, piel blanca, cabello alborotado, ojos castaños y gafas redondas.

- James Potter - le tendió la mano

- Remus Lupin - respondió, y acepto el saludo.

- ¿Y tu eres? - James se volvió y le pregunto al chico moreno

- Sirius Black - Estrecho primero la mano que le tendía James y luego volteo a Remus - ¡Un gusto conocerlos!

- ¡Anda! ¡Creo que somos parientes!-

- Me parece que hay alguien Potter en el árbol, no recuerdo muy bien, pero bueno - Sirius sonaba hastiado.

Hablaban y bromeaban. Sirius y James eran tremendamente graciosos, y poco a poco Remus se sintió en confianza. Llego el medio día, y con él, la señora de los dulces.

- ¿Quieren algo? - ofreció James

- Ranas de chocolate, por favor - Remus sonrió, y un brillo anhelante apareció en sus ojos color miel

- Escoge algo, me encanta cualquier cosa dulce - Sirius hablo con un poquito de emoción contenida, su madre no lo dejaba comer muchos dulces que digamos.

LA imagen comenzó a desvanecerse de pronto

Departamento de Sirius y Remus . . . . . actualidad (bueno, no actualidad nuestra actualidad, ellos tiene 20 años, y es su actualidad)

- ¿Que hacías Monny? - Sirius abrazaba a Remus por la espalda, deposito un pequeño beso en su cuello, y este cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación

- Recordaba, tenia nostalgia, hace 9 años nos conocimos, ¿Te acuerdas?-

- Bromeas ¿Cierto? - El moreno hizo girar al chico, para que quedara frente a él -Como olvidar ese día, pensé que te daría una indigestión por comer tanto chocolate, de hecho, nunca he entendido, ¿Como es, que siendo tan delgado, puedes consumir tal cantidad de endorfinas? - termino con tono sorprendido, ganándose una mirada de reproche.

- Ya ves, algunos tenemos suerte, y no estamos ¡gordos! - intento soltarse; infructuosamente, por supuesto.

- ¿Me dices gordo? - Sirius fingió estar enfadado, pero no soltó su abrazo

- Pues ve si te queda el saco, además: ¡Ni siquiera sabes que son las endorfinas!- concluyo con ligera molestia

- ¡Pero Monny! - hizo un puchero - ¡Si sé que son las endorfinas! Son esas sustancias que produce mi cuerpo, cuando estoy contigo, y ¡Me hacen sentir feliz!! ¿Acaso estoy equivocado?- lo miró.

Remus se quedó cayado, sobrepasado por esa revelación, vaya que sí tenía idea de que eran las endorfinas, se perdió en esos ojos obscuros, que parecían llamarlo a gritos.

- ¿Estoy equivocado?- insistió Sirius.

Remus unió sus labios con los del moreno, primero solo un roce, se dejo llevar, con su lengua acaricio lentamente, y sintió como su novio entreabría la boca, profundizó el beso, metió las manos en el sedoso cabello del otro, le encantaba estar así con Sirius, era grandioso la cantidad de sensaciones que despertaba el animago en el. . . .

- ¿Eso fue por contestar correctamente? – lo miró, con esa expresión tan sexy. . . "Made in Black" –porque si es así, ¡Creo que quiero que me hagas un examen!–

Remus sonrió, se soltó del abrazo de Sirius y camino a la cocina. Empezó a abrir alacenas, cajones, y todo lo que pudiera contener lo que sea que estaba buscando.

- Escondí todo lo que contuviera chocolate –

Sirius lo miraba, recargado en la puerta, de hecho, específicamente, en el marco de la puerta, tenía todo su peso sobre un costado, y la mano libre dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de vestir que llevaba puesto, la camisa de fuera, levantada ligeramente por esa mano, los primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver ese pecho que. . . . El licántropo se quedo ido observándolo, pero reacciono, cuando su impresionante (pero embobado) cerebro procesó lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Que tú hiciste qué? –

- Lo es-con-di. Hombre Remsy, cualquiera pensaría que quieres mas al chocolate que a mí – Frunció la boca.

- Si no quieres que eso se vuelva realidad, será mejor que ese chocolate este en esta casa- Sirius lo miró, ese tono enfadado sonaba muy real. Se acerco a donde estaba recargado Remus. Lo atrapó, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del chico, y pegándolo contra la mesa que estaba al centro de la cocina.

- No te preocupes Monny, el chocolate esta en esta casa, pero me temo que no puedo dártelo, ¡Acabarías con todo en un instante!! – se burló. – De todos modos, a que se debe ese repentino antojo por dulces. ¿No estás embarazado? ¿Verdad que no Remus?– lo dijo en un tono suplicante, pero Rem pudo ver esa chispa de diversión en los ojos de Sirius

- Solo digamos, que cuando estaba recordando ese preciso instante en que los conocí, me acordé de la vez en que a ti comenzó a serte adictivo el chocolate –

- ¿Yo? ¿Adicto al chocolate? No bromees Monny, ¡Aquí el adicto eres tú!-

- ¿A si? Pues yo recuerdo una noche, hace más o menos 4 años, y tu afirmaste que eras adicto al chocolate–

Sirius se quedo helado, ¿El había dicho eso? Realmente no recordaba, le gustaba el chocolate, claro; pasar tantos años con el licántropo y no terminar tolerando el chocolate era ilogico, pero de eso, a admitir que era adictivo para él. . .

- Francamente Moon, creo que eso no es cierto –

Aprovechando la confusión en su pareja, se soltó, y se acerco al pensadero que había estado examinando, coloco su varita en su sien, y desprendió una plateada hebra de pensamiento, la deposito en la vasija.

- Padfoot – Llamo suavemente, puesto que Sirius se había quedado en la cocina, intentando recordar el haber dicho eso. – Será más fácil de recordar así –

Extendió una mano, el moreno la tomo y ambos se sumergieron en el torbellino de sombras.

Una habitación oscura, "Obviamente es de noche" pensó Sirius. Remus le dio un ligero apretón, los ojos de Sirius se adaptaron rápidamente a la luz (escasez de luz, más bien), afino su oído, que no era mejor que el del lobo, y los escuchó, antes de verlos, gemidos, suspiros, respiraciones entrecortadas, y le llego sorpresivamente la seguridad, de donde estaban y de donde provenían eso "ruidos".

Se colocó al lado de Remus, y los observó, eran ellos, con 4 años menos, en la casa de los gritos, uno de sus tantos refugios, comenzó a recordar. . . .

El Sirius de 16 años estaba entre las piernas de Remus (de 16 años, por supuesto), no le veía la cara, porque las piernas de Monny la cubrían casi por completo, se acercó discretamente, aun sabiendo que ellos dos no repararían en su presencia.

Se observó a sí mismo, una de sus manos acariciaba el abdomen del licántropo, y la otra acariciaba suavemente sus testículos, reparó en la sustancia obscura que cubría parte de sus manos y el abdomen de su novio: ¡Chocolate!, oía gemir a Remus, y no lo culpaba en lo más mínimo, sabía que lo hacia muuuyyy bien, no por nada era Sirius Black.

Se separó un instante, miró al otro chico a los ojos, y saco la lengua, lentamente, casi tortuosamente se acerco a la mano que tenia bajo el miembro de su pareja, chupo ligeramente un testículo, logrando que Moony se arqueara contra la cama, y paso al otro testículo, mientras la mano ocupada antes de eso, masturbaba al chico, que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

Después, con su lengua, empezó a subir lentamente por el miembro endurecido, de la base a la punta, y una vez que llegó presiono suavemente contra el orificio que encontró ahí.

- ¡Padfoot! – Remus sonaba suplicante, ese tono volvía loco a Sirius (a ambos Sirius)

De pronto el Sirius adulto (que estaba bastante excitado) sintió a Remus presionar su dureza por encima de la tela del pantalón, y gimio.. . . a la vez que el otro Remus gemía, por que el Sirius joven había vuelto a poner el miembro completo del Remus del recuerdo en su boca, y lo metía y sacaba acompasadamente, sin parar de observar las reacciones de "SU" Monny.

- ¡Moony!- Gimio mas que dijo el nombre, mientras que el Remus adulto empezaba a desabrochar los botones del pantalón, sin obstruirle en lo más mínimo la vista de la cama, y de los 2 chicos en ella. Sintió como su ropa interior era desaparecida, y sintió a Moon acariciar su miembro, no podía apartar la vista de los 2 chicos, mientras Remus le hacia una excelente mamada, era tremendamente excitante, y entonces escuchó al joven Remus hacer ese ruidito, que le indicaba que era el momento cúspide. . . y se vino casi al mismo tiempo. Y entonces se escucho a sí mismo:

- Creo que me he vuelto adicto al chocolate– observó a ambos Remus sonreír, y se sintió arrastrado fuera del recuerdo- Mas aun si está sobre tu cuerpo.-

- Te lo dije – Moony lo observaba, y Sirius sabia que significaba ese brillo extra en sus ojos, estaba excitado, y por lo que observo al bajar la vista, muuuyyy excitado –¡Te dije que tu lo habías dicho!- se dejo empujar a la habitación.

No sabía porque, pero tenía un ligero antojo de Ranas de Chocolate.

Fin

Comentarios: Arreglé los desperfectos de este capi, haré lo mismo con los capítulos siguientes, asi que disculpen las molestias, por que les van a estar llegando las alertas.


	2. El primer encuentro

El segundo cap a la lista, ok, ahora ya acomode todas las palabras, asi que sera cronologico,

Es slash, y contiene lemmon, no sabría decir si es ligero, pero de que tiene lemmon tiene. OK, ciaito. bss

A por cierto este cap, va dedicado para AureaAspen, porque hoy cumple 19, espero que lo leas.

1.- San Muggo

Sirius estaba nervioso, Regulus se había tropezado con en las escaleras mientras jugaban, y al parecer algo malo le había pasado, pues ahora estaba en el hospital mágico.

%&%&%&%&%

En otro lugar del hospital un medimago examinaba a Remus de cinco años. . . .

- ¿Estas mejor Remus?- El medimago observaba atentamente al niño

- Creo que si – Susurró tímidamente

- Bueno, en ese caso, podrías salir un momento, tus papas y yo tenemos que hablar – el niño salió lentamente.

- Tenemos que tomar medidas para mediados del mes, Señores Lupin –

- ¿Qué podemos esperar? – Jhon sonaba derrotado, su voz salía estrangulada de su garganta. "Mi pobre niño" pensaba "Yo soy el culpable de esto, ojala algún día pueda perdonarme y que tu me perdones"

- Me temo que eso lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento. Obviamente agresividad, debe estar aislado, tal vez un sótano, con pocos muebles, nada de objetos punzocortantes, podría hacerse daño. . . – El medimago continuo dando las explicaciones. . .

%&%&%&%&%

Walburga discutía con un medimago, mientras su esposo solo asentía vehementemente con la cabeza.

"Estoy aburrido" Sirius bostezo "Iré a ver qué encuentro". Comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, se acerco a una sala, casi vacía, a excepción de un niño, castaño, delgado, tenía una venda rodeándole el brazo izquierdo, tenía la cabeza gacha, parecía de su edad, así que se acerco.

- ¡Hola!- Remus levanto la vista. Y Sirius quedo hechizado.

"Son los ojos más hermosos que he visto" se acercó más al niño "¿Porque estará tan triste?" Unos hermosos y expresivos ojos castaños lo miraron, estaba llenos de lágrimas, decidió que el haría que sonrieran de nuevo.

- ¿Estás enfermo?- el castaño asintió ligeramente – No debes preocuparte, apuesto a que te pondrás bien muy pronto- y añadió sonriéndole - ¿¿Quieres ser mi amigo??-

El otro niño lo miro con sorpresa.

-Anda, di que si, y cuando vayamos a Hogwarts seguiremos siendo amigos, e iremos a la misma casa. ¿Estás de acuerdo? – volvió a sonreír

"Que sonrisa tan linda, me encantaria ser su amigo, pero. . . "

-Sirius Orion– Oh, oh, su madre la buscaba, y seguramente estaba molesta –Vámonos-

- Si madre- Walburga se dio la vuelta. Sirius se acerco a Remus y lo abrazó, le dedico una última sonrisa y se fue.

Cuando casi se perdía de vista, se volvió a ver al chico. Un encuentro de miradas. Una promesa. Una misión secreta que el heredero Black se encargaría de cumplir.

6 años después Sirius volvería a encontrarse con esos ojos, justo en su viaje en tren a Hogwarts.


	3. Descubrimientos

Capitulo 3 arriba.

III -Descubrimientos (7.- Caldero Chorreante)

Dos adultos y un niño de 14 años caminaban por una calle cualquiera de Londres, se detuvieron frente a un desvencijado edificio, con un muy particular anuncio. . . al parecer era una bruja revolviendo un caldero. . .

-¿Estás seguro de que vendrá Rem?- pregunto la única mujer del grupo, una mujer menuda, pero atractiva, delgada, de expresivos ojos castaños.

-Claro mami, el dijo que vendría hoy a comprar sus cosas, porque James vino la semana pasada, cuando llego de Gales, y Sirius no quiere venir solo-

-Entremos, Marian, Remus- John, el padre de Remus se colocó a espaldas de su mujer e hizo un suave gesto para invitarla a atravesar la puerta detrás de su hijo que acababa de entrar.

-Busquemos una mesa, y esperemos al joven Black ahí- sugirió después. –¿Quieren tomar algo? Mientras esperamos-

-No creo que sea necesario John- observó la señora Lupin, señalando hacia la chimenea con su mirada.

Tres personas acababan de salir de la chimenea, dos jóvenes, uno de la edad de Remus y otro que tal vez tendría 11 o 12 años, ambos morenos, con un cabello sorprendentemente negro, tan parecidos, y sin embargo uno jamás podría confundirlos. Los acompañaba una mujer, de aspecto estricto y altivo.

El mayor se acerco a la pequeña familia con una enorme sonrisa

"Merlín, ¡Cuanto extrañaba verlo! ¡Un momento! ¿Cuanto le extrañaba? Merlín, ¡Esto no puede pasarme! Ok, tranquilo, solo tranquilízate, ¡Pero Merlín esos ojos!, ¡Al demonio!, lo he extrañado" Los pensamientos del chico bullían mientras se acercaba a quienes lo esperaban, al final logró tranquilizarse.

-¡Hola!- exclamó alegremente –Lamento llegar tarde, pero Reg tenía que comprar sus útiles, así que mis padres insistieron en que viniera conmigo-

-¡Señor Black!- exclamó la autoritaria la mujer –Tenemos que entrar- Sirius frunció el seño. Se dirigió a las 3 personas en la mesa.

-Me encuentro luego con ustedes, prometí a Reg acompañarlo a escoger una lechuza- Guiño un ojo a Remus y se dio la vuelta, entrando al Callejón detrás de su hermano. . . mientras pensaba en la manera de deshacerse de la nana y de su hermano

-Mmm, eso fue bastante mal educado- Murmuro Marian.

-Apuesto que no era su intensión, cuando nos encontremos se disculpara, estoy seguro- el chico sonrió a sus padres, y los tres entraron al callejón Diagon.

15 minutos después, mientras hacían cola en Flourish & Blouths Sirius los observó, "Ahí están, me costó librarme y también encontrarlos, pero vale la pena, si estoy con el" pensaba, mientras lanzaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Remus.

-Ya estoy aquí- Levantó la mirada hacia los padres de su amigo –Lamento lo de hace un momento, pero es que mi hermano puede hacer verdaderos berrinches si no cumplo lo que le prometo- sonrió a los adultos, quienes sonrieron de vuelta. Sirius era encantador, quien podría enfadarse con él. –Pero ya estoy aquí, la nana pasara a recogerme más tarde-

Remus giro su rostro, hablando de manera que solo el moreno lo escuchara

-¿Es eso cierto o te has escapado?- el chico lo miró, como si le hubiese dicho una tremenda palabrota, y luego relajándose le sonrió

-¿Que es lo que quieres escuchar Moony?-

-Mejor déjalo así- Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír, sin importarles que las personas que los rodeaban los miraran. . . .

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, los cuatro, comprando, caminando, los Lupin le invitaron un helado a Sirius, el cual obviamente acepto sin dudar, luego lo invitaron a comer, para lo cual fueron de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante, que al parecer era el único lugar donde preparaban el estofado como al joven (tremendamente consentido, según Sirius) Remus le gustaba.

Cuando estaban haciendo sobremesa, Remus apretó la mano de Sirius; que tenía a su lado, por debajo de la mesa y señalo con la cabeza la salida del Callejón Diagon. . . . La nana (con una cara de peor humor que en la mañana) y su hermano, se acercaban, mirándolo atentamente.

El moreno les sonrió y se volvió hacia la familia.

-Me tengo que ir, pero he pasado un día estupendo con ustedes- "De hecho no quisiera irme, preferiría quedarme contigo Remus". No entendía por completo de donde venia ese sentimiento, pero no le importaba en absoluto, lo único que importaba es que el sentimiento estaba ahí, y el acababa de darse cuenta. Miró al objeto de su pensamiento.

El castaño le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, y sin embargo el otro chico podía percibir un deje de tristeza en esos hermosos ojos miel. Remus se dejo atraer por esos ojos, y de pronto algo se encendió en su interior "Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo Paddfot", se sorprendió por eso, "¿Es cierto? Creo que sí, desearía no tener que separarnos". Se quedaron mirando.

-Chicos, creo que están esperando al joven Black- Señalo John.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y asintieron lentamente con la cabeza, se abrazaron, dándose palmadas en la espalda.

-Nos vemos en una semana entonces Remus-

-En una semana Sirius, estoy ansioso por regresar a la escuela-

-Claro, solo tu estas ansioso por regresar a la escuela, ¡Yo solo quiero ver a los chicos para hacer bromas!- Sus risas resonaron limpiamente en el gran espacio. –Hasta luego, un placer como siempre- Se despidió de los adultos, dirigió una última mirada a esos ojos, perfectos a su parecer, y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Regulus.

"Ya quiero que sea lunes" Pensaron dos chicos de 14 años al mismo tiempo. Los Black y su niñera entraron a la chimenea, antes de desaparecer Sirius volvió a sonreírle a Remus y se fue. . . .

Nuevos sentimientos descubiertos, dos personas abriéndose a una nueva expectativa, en un pequeño local que pasa desapercibido en las calles de Londres. . .

Ok, el chap 3, espero que alguien lo lea, y si lo leen, please dejen coments, aunque sea para criticar (que sean críticas constructivas o destructivas, se acepta de todo)

Ciaito.


	4. Tarea romantica

Capitulo 4, espero que alguien lo lea, y si es asi, pss déjenme un review, para ver en que tengo q aplicarme para mejorar.

Observaciones: Las letras _cursivas _son los diálogos, las letras en "comillas" y subrayadas son pensamientos, espero que los acentos no se vuelvan simbolos extraños. Creo que es todo.

Ok los dejo

TAREA ROMÁNTICA (8.- HOGWARTS)

_Bien jovenes. Con esto terminamos con los autores romanticos, como tarea quiero para el lunes una composición, 50 cm de pergamino, el tema: ¿Que significa Hogwarts para ti?_

Se escucharon murmullos de descontento de parte de la mayoría de los 27 alumnos frente a ella. Una mano se elevo, un joven de 14 años, cabello castaño, y ojos miel, expreso la opinión de sus compañeros.

_¿Tiene que ser un poema, con rima y todo?_ La miro atentamente, esperando una respuesta.

_No señor Lupin, es obvio que la mitad de sus compañeros no tendrían oportunidad con eso._ Lo miro cariñosamente, expresando en una sola mirada que sabia que el si seria capaz de hacerlo_. Solo quiero que sea un ensayo, eso si, usando los elementos de la corriente romantica, ya saben, metáforas y los demas que vimos este trimestre. Tienen todo el fin de semana para hacerlo, asi que espero, por el bien de su calificación. _Paseo la mirada por el grupo_. Sea un buen ensayo, nada de letras gigantescas, ni espacios de 5 cm entre renglones, ya saben, es un trabajo final. Ahora vayan a su siguiente clase._

Todos salieron, las chicas hablando animadamente, comentando entre ellas que escribirian en sus ensayos, los chicos no tan alegres murmurando cosas del tipo "Por que tome esta clase" o "Dijeron que Estudios Muggles era fácil".

Remus ya estaba pensando en opciones, que deberia poner, Hogwarts significaba tanto para el, "Es mi hogar, bueno, mi segundo hogar, la mayoria de las cosas que mas valoro se encuentran dentro de estos terrenos. Aqui por primera vez tuve amigos, los maestros me aprecian. Aqui conoci a Sirius" Se detuvo abruptamente. "Sirius. No deberia sentirme asi con el, por que tenia que pasarme a mi. Obviamente no puedo poner eso en el ensayo". Suspiró.

Varios chicos se despidieron de el y la mayoria de las chicas, dirigiendole miradas coquetas, unas mas que otras, y escucho lejanamente frases como: "Es tan lindo", "Me pregunto que tipo de chicas le gustaran", "Tendra novia" y unas cuantas mas, que lo hacian sentir un poco hastiado. Solo un grupo pequeño de Gryffindors tomaban la clase, se unio a ellos.

_Interesante tarea ¿no Remus? _Melisa Stevens, una linda chica morena y de ojos azules le sonrio despues de preguntarle.

_Mmm, bueno, no es que me queje, pero va a ser dificil expresar por escrito todo lo que pensamos y sentimos por Hogwarts._ Melisa asintio.

_Justamente eso estaba pensando, Hogwarts es mi hogar, bueno, mi segundo hogar, mi madre me mata si me escucha decir que quiero mas al colegio._ Rieron. _No, ya en serio, es maravilloso estar aqui. Supongo que tendre que ordenar ideas y sentimientos para poder hacer la tarea. Podriamos hacerla juntos, y ayudarnos, si estas de acuerdo claro._

_Por supuesto, sera más fácil, para ambos, ¿nos ponemos de acuerdo luego de Transformaciones?_

Me _parece una estupenda idea. Llegamos. Parece que salimos antes de tiempo._ El pasillo estaba vacio. Empezaron a escucharse risas. Remus sonrio, sabia perfectamente quienes venían hacia el aula.

_Morira señor Black, su futuro es tan oscuro como su apellido. _Decía alguien intentando hacer una voz tenue. . . _ lleno de desesperación y. . . jajajaja._ El chico que venia hablando; James Potter, no podía contener la risa. Los otros dos chicos uno moreno, de risa estruendosa, muy atractivo, y el otro un poco mas bajo, cabello castaño oscuro y nariz puntiaguda se reian con el.

_Apuesto a que a la pobre Lawrence le hace falta un poco de "accion". Mira que ver oscuridad en mi brillante futuro._ Dijo Sirius arrogantemente, antes de partirse de risa de nuevo. _Jajajaja._ Se percato de la presencia del cuarto merodeador, y al ver a la chica Stevens a su lado, no pudo evitar un gruñido bajo, que paso desapercibido para los dos que se reian, e incluso para el mismo Remus, pero no para cierto morena. "¡¡Que piensa esa chica!! ¿Quien se cree para estar con MI Remus?

_Una clase interesante, supongo._ Remus se dirigio a los tres, esperando que alguno tomara un poco de aire para poder responderle, la risa de Sirius sin embargo, ya no era tan pronunciada "Por que Sirius parece molesto, si hace solo un instante se moría de risa" No pudo evitar preguntarse, pero un instante después lo olvido, Sirius se había acercado, lo abrazo y le dijo.

_Parece que la profesora Lawrence esta secretamente enamorada de mi, y como no podemos estar juntos, ya sabes, ella es maestra, pues la pobre no puede evitar sentirse celosa, e intentar matarme._ Los otros dos chicos empezaron a reir de nuevo.

_Imagina eso, pobres de nosotras, ¿Que hariamos sin el maravilloso Sirius Black? _Melisa queria comprobar algo. Remus la miro, y ella lo percibio, una mueca de enfado, muy parecida al resentimiento aparecio ligeramente en el semblante del castaño.

_Pues no te preocupes. _Sirius la miro con comprensión, e increiblemente debajo de eso, con arrogancia._ No pienso hacerlas sufrir de esa manera, solo digamos que tienen Sirius Black para rato._ Vale aclarar que en todo ese tiempo no solto el hombro de su amigo. La puerta del aula se abrio, y la profesora McGonagall ordeno que entraran, acabando con la conversacion. Remus comenzo a caminar hacia el frente del aula, si embargo, se vio detenido por Sirius.

_Por una sola vez, danos el increible honor de sentarte con nosotros hoy._ Lo miro, pedía amablemente, pero Remus sintio casi una orden debajo de esa frase. Levanto la vista y vio a Melisa preguntando con la mirada, Sirius observo también, y el agarre en el brazo de Remus se hizo ligeramente más fuerte. Le respondio a la chica con un encogimiento de hombros y se sento a su lado, y Sirius lanzo una mirada triunfante hacia adelante, se sorprendio cuando la chica le devolvio una picara mirada, y tuvo que detenerse en sus divagaciones, porque la profesora comenzó a hablar.

Mas tarde en la Biblioteca Remus buscaba a Melisa, habian quedado ahi, para empezar con la tarea de Estudios Muggles. Al final, la encontro, estaba sentada y escribia en el pergamino frente a ella.

_Llegue. Lamento la tardanza, pero Sirius me pidio ayuda con la clase de hoy de Transformaciones._ Se disculpo mientras se sentaba.

_Por que necesita ayuda, hasta donde he visto es muy bueno en Transformaciones. _La chica puso cierto tono de admiracion en su frase, esperando obviamente lo que paso. Remus la miro, serio, pero ella pudo ver, ese enfado que antes había sentido en el chico.

_¿Acaso te gusta Sirius?_ Preguntó, más bien escupió rápidamente. Mirando evaluadoramente a su compañera.

_O no, para nada, no es mi tipo. Pero a ti si te gusta._ No era una pregunta, era una declaracion, y logro que Remus se pusiera de un desagradable color amarillo. Miro a la chica largamente, antes de preguntar en un tono tan bajo que ella tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo.

_¿Es tan obvio?_ La chica sintio, más que escuchar, el tono triste y la desesperacion en su voz. Y respondio decididamente, bajo, para que solo Remus escuchara.

_No, pero yo soy muy buena observadora. No creo que nadie mas se haya dado cuenta._ El chico levanto la mirada.

_¿Segura?_

_Segurisima. Ademas, no te culpo, el tipo esta buenísimo._ Exclamo con aprobacion, ganandose una mirada desconfiada nuevamente. Y añadio. _Creo que ustedes dos harian una pareja lindisima._ Causando que el color del chico pasara rapidamente a un rojo que cubrio por completo su rostro. Decidio no seguir. _Pongamonos a lo nuestro. Mira, creo que tengo una idea. Hice una lista de mis razones, es decir, las razones por la que Hogwarts es importante para mi._ Y en ella me voy a basar para hacer la composicion. Remus levanto la mirada, agradeciendo en silencio que Melisa no continuara con la conversacion que le causaba tanto miedo.

Se puso a hacer la lista que le propuso Melisa. "Mmm, que es Hogwarts para mi. Un hogar por supuesto." Anoto en el pergamino. "Amigos, aprendizaje, Sirius." Se golpeo mentalmente. "No puedes poner a Sirius." Le reclamo esa vocecita interior, que era quien siempre le pedía detener las bromas pesadas de sus amigos. "Pero si cada verano, cuando te despides de el, el volverlo a ver es una de las razones mas grandes; si no es la única, para que quieras regresar a la escuela." Perfecto, ahora tenia otra personalidad, aunque le gustaba lo que esa parte de el pensaba, era cierto. No se dio cuenta que Melisa observaba el pergamino frente a ella, leyendo la lista.

_Creo que será perfecto que pongas a Sirius._ Remus levanto la cabeza tan rapido que le dolio. Observo su pergamino. El nombre **Sirius**, estaba anotado. Que raro, el no recordaba haberlo escrito.

_Yo…. Mmm, yo creo que no._

_Pero si es perfecto, podrás escribir algo sobre que Hogwarts es amor y oportunidades, y esas cosas. Apuesto a que la profesora Robertson estara feliz con algo asi de Romantico. _Enmarco la pronunciacion de la palabra, haciendo señas con los dedos de ambas manos. Remus considero seriamente esa posibilidad.

_Tal vez tengas razon._

_Por supuesto que la tengo._ Exclamo ofendida, el tono de broma era claramente visible.

_¿Como vas?_

_Ya casi termino, espero no estarle poniendo demasiada "azúcar." Creo que me empalago yo solita. _Remus negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreir, ante el comentario de su amiga.

Comenzo a escribir, pensar en Sirius, y la idea de hablar de el en su ensayo lo había inspirado. Tendría que buscar la manera de expresar que para el **Hogwarts es igual a Sirius. **


	5. Peligro

5.- PELIGRO (27.- QUIDDITCH)

Ok. Ubicación temporal. Quinto año, a principio del año, es decir, es el primer partido de la temporada. Finales de septiembre .Por eso Lily y Remus ya son prefectos.

Partido Ravenclaw V/S Gryffindor.

-Una jugada interesante por parte del capitán de las águilas, Norman, veremos si el guardián de los leones puede parar ese ataque, los cazadores de Ravenclaw son fuertes y tienen estrategia.- La voz de Ian McGregor; estudiante de Hufflepuff, sonaba mágicamente amplificada alrededor del campo de Quidditch. Los tres cazadores volaban en alineación.

-Richardson, bateador de los leones les lanza una bludger- Los tres jugadores esquivaron la pelota como si fueran uno solo, sin embargo la siguiente logró separarlos. –El otro bateador, McClean regresa el golpe y logra su cometido.- Informó -Y Black se lanza tras la Quaffle, y ¡¡si Señores!! Black logra quitarle la pelota a Cameron, y va hacia la portería contraria.- Sirius iba a toda velocidad, buscó a sus compañeros, no veía a los otros cazadores.

"_¿Donde rayos esta James cuando se le necesita?"_ Se distrajo un segundo. Suficiente. Sintió el golpe. Y después, nada.

-Black cayó. Una bludger lanzado por el golpeador Hall logro alcanzarlo. Lo llevan a la enfermería en este momento, al parecer no tiene heridas graves.- Anunció asomandose por el borde de la grada -Gryffindor tendrá que jugar con solo dos cazadores, puesto que no tiene reemplazo.- El partido continuó. Gryffindor logró ganar, por una diferencia muy pequeña, pero ganaron.

En la cena.

La mesa Ravenclaw era un hervidero de murmullos. "Alguien hechizo a Jonathan", "Seguramente alguna de las fans de Black", "Deberían averiguar con sus amigos", "No, yo creo que fue una chica", cosas por el estilo se escuchaban a lo largo de la mesa. Al parecer alguien bastante molesto con el golpeador de Ravenclaw, Jonathan Hall, lo había hechizado poco después de acabado el partido.

Y en la mesa de Gryffindor en cambio, estaban divertidos por el hecho. "Dicen que lo volvieron verde", "Jajajaja", "Merecido se lo tiene, mira que dañar al guapo de Sirius", "Yo escuche que aparte de verde, le salieron granos espantosos".

James, Peter y Remus platicaban, mas bien los dos primeros, el otro estaba sumido en un silencio; al parecer, reflexivo, Melisa estaba al lado del castaño, hablando con otra chica.

-Que agresividad, digo, no es que no sea divertido que alguien haya hechizado a Hall.- Decía James. -Pero es antideportivo, es Quidditch, no ballet, a veces los jugadores salen lastimados.-

-Sirius es tu amigo, no crees que deberías preocuparte.- Melisa había escuchado el comentario de James. Él la miro.

-Potter no se caracteriza precisamente por preocuparse por alguien más que no sea él mismo.- Comentó una voz al lado de Melisa, y Remus descubrió quien era la chica, la prefecta de Gryffindor, Lilyan Evans.

-Querida Lily.- Se dirigió a la pelirroja. -Por supuesto que me preocupo por otras personas. Pero Sirius esta bien, solo se rompió un brazo.- La aludida lo miró levantando una ceja, y Melisa lo observó claramente escandalizada.

-¡¡Solo se rompió un brazo!! Claro, eso no es nada de lo que preocuparse.- Remus se levantó. James estaba tan entretenido mirando a Lily que no se dio por enterado. Melisa se levantó también, disimuladamente, para que su amiga no huyera con ella, por que se moría por preguntarle a Remus. Lo alcanzó cerca de la entrada del comedor.

-Fuiste tu.- Le dijo cuando se puso a su nivel.

-Preguntas o afirmas.-

-Digamos que mi sexto sentido femenino me dice que así fue.- Lo miró de reojo, analizando su reacción. -Dime, que me muero de curiosidad.- Remus sonrió. Fue suficiente para la chica. -Vas a la enfermería.-

-Sabes Legimency o solo es tu "sexto sentido femenino". –

-Jajajaja. Bueno, en ese caso te dejo solo. Voy a salvar a Lily antes de que me acuse de traición.- Se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y hecho a correr. Remus llegó a la entrada de la enfermería. Se aseguro de que Madame Pomfrey no estuviera, no estaba seguro si lo dejaría entrar. Y se metió.

Fue hasta donde sabia estaba Sirius, se acerco, y se dio cuenta de que seguía dormido.

-Llevas toda la tarde inconsciente, yo creo que mas bien es excusa para no ir a clases mañana.- Levantó lentamente una mano, para quitarle un mechón de cabello de la cara. Luego la dejó vagar, acaricio delicadamente la mejilla, luego el cuello y llegó hasta el brazo, la se posó sobre el vendaje, acarició la piel que no estaba cubierta. -Vendré mañana temprano, espero que ya estés despierto para entonces.-

Ya se iba, pero la tentación era muy grande, se volvió a acercar, se inclinó y besó la frente del moreno. -Descansa.- Susurró y se dio la vuelta.

Al día siguiente. 7:00 a.m.

Remus siempre era el primero en levantarse, este día en particular tenía un aliciente más para hacerlo. Se bañó, se cambió y salió a toda prisa del dormitorio, rumbo (obviamente) a la enfermería. Llegó cuando la enfermera salía.

-Que bien. El joven Black ya despertó, acabo de quitarle las vendas, está como nuevo. Entra, anda, solo no tardes, tienes que llegar a clases. El saldrá hoy, solo que más tarde.- Le sonrió, y luego añadió de manera confidencial. -Espero que me ayudes a asegurarme de que no volara, al menos hasta dentro de 15 días.-

-Lo intentare.-

-Que bien, mejor tu, dudo que el joven Potter , aun siendo el capitán del equipo, sea confiable en ese sentido. Entra.- Se despidió y se dirigió a su despacho.

-¡¡No puedo volar!! 2 semanas. No podré volar 2 semanas.- Exclamó el "enfermo" tan solo verlo entrar. El otro chico se acerco, y se colocó del lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Es lo mejor, así te recuperaras bien.- Intentó razonar Remus, aun cuando sabia que era imposible

-¡¡Pero no podre volar 2 semanas!! - Exclamo de nuevo. -No podré jugar la final contra Slytherin si no entreno.- Dijo en tono fatalista, intentando convencer a Remus. Lo miró, poniendo esa cara de cachorrito que funcionaba hasta con la misma McGonagall. Se sentó, poniéndose de frente al licántropo.

-No, no le diré a Madame que te deje volar antes. Es lo mejor para ti. No trates de convencerme, sabes muy bien que no funciona conmigo, y no argumentes nada de la copa, sabes que a mi no me gusta el Quidditch.- Se cruzó de brazos. Sirius se rindió. Exclamando por lo bajo.

-No entiendo como es que no te gusta.-

-Es peligroso-

-Claro Lunático, de eso se trata, es emocionante, si no, no seria divertido. La adrenalina, el peligro. ¿¿No es grandioso??- Le pregunto, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Solo para descerebrados y temerarios como tu.- El tono era reprobatorio. -Yo no arriesgaría mi vida tan tontamente. Y no me gusta que tú la arriesgues.- Exclamó sin percatarse en el último instante, sin pensarlo, instintivamente. Se quedó estático, esperando la reacción del animago. Sirius se puso serio.

-Entonces tendré que dejar el equipo.- Murmuró tan bajo que Remus por poco y no lo escuchaba. Los ojos tremendamente azules se posaron en los color miel.-No quiero preocuparte.- El moreno se acerco tentativamente. Remus reaccionó y se acercó también.

Unieron sus labios, lenta, suavemente, solo un rose al principio. Disfrutando completamente del primer contacto. La mano derecha de Sirius se levantó y acarició la mejilla de Remus, causando que miles de sensaciones recorrieran el delgado; y aparentemente, frágil cuerpo, luego pasó al cuello y lo acercó, logrando con esto profundizar el beso. Puso la otra mano en la cintura del licántropo, pegándolo aun mas a el, obligándolo a colocarse entre sus piernas. Sintió al chico tensarse, lo acarició en la nuca y en la espalda, con movimientos pausados, el castaño se relajó y Sirius se sintió en libertad para explorar esa boca, que tanto había deseado. Sacó la lengua, la poso un poco en la unión de los labios del otro, como pidiendo permiso, recibiendo a cambio que esos labios se entreabrieran. Encontró la lengua de Monny, la acarició, y se sintió en la gloria cuando fue correspondido. El castaño levantó los brazos, con intención de rodear el cuello del moreno, y abrazarse a el. . . .

-¿¿Por que nadie me avisa??- Se separaron de inmediato, mirándose azorados. -Soy su mejor amigo, hombre, uno espera que le avisen si su mejor amigo despierta después de estar todo el día inconsciente.- James llegó hasta donde estaban ellos. Los miró extrañado, estaban muy cerca, y muy sonrojados. Los otros dos merodeadores e quedaron en silencio, esperando la reacción del moreno.- Ya veo por que no me dijiste que viniera contigo.- Dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a un sorprendido Remus. Sirius sonrió, y abrazo al licántropo.


	6. Cambio de opinión

6.- CAMBIO DE OPINIÓN (18.- ESCOBA)

Ubicación temporal: Quinto año. 2 semanas después del partido; obviamente en cuanto tuvo autorización para volar, Sirius aprovechó**. Nota importante: Remus y Sirius no han hablado del beso.**

-James, ¿¿haz visto a Sirius??- Pregunto Remus, estaban en la sala común. -No lo he visto en toda la tarde.-

-Ni idea.- James se volvió a su amigo. -Dijo que quería estar solo. Cuando salimos de Transformaciones no vi a donde se fue ¿¿Crees que este enfermo?? ¿¿Debería preocuparme??- Miró al castaño atentamente. –Tiene un par de semanas que está muy raro. No crees. Tal vez este enamorado.- Dijo con semblante falsamente preocupado. Causando que el licántropo se sonrojara furiosamente.

-¿¿Dónde esta el mapa??- Le dijo confidencialmente, una vez que pudo controlar el sonrojo. -Creo que es hora de que hablemos-

-Si, yo creo lo mismo.- Murmuro James muy quedito

-¿¿Como??-

-Dije que esta en mi baúl.- Observó al chico subir las escaleras y unos segundos después bajar. Con semblante ligeramente preocupado.

-Voy a verlo. A ver que tiene.-

-Ok-

-Cualquier cosa te aviso.- Miró al animago. -No creo que este mal.- Agregó mas para si que para el de gafas.

Sirius estaba en el campo de Quidditch, acostado en las gradas cuan largo era, su escoba estaba a un lado. Miraba al cielo, cuando sintió venir a alguien, levantó ligeramente la cabeza, al ver quien era se volvió a recostar.

-¿¿Estás bien??- Preguntó el licántropo en cuanto llegó a el.

-Solo pensaba.- El castaño se sentó, al lado de la cabeza del animago. Sirius se incorporo un poco sobre sus antebrazos, se impulsó hacia atrás, y colocó la cabeza en el regazo de un extremadamente sorprendido y tenso Remus. -¿¿No vas a preguntarme en que estaba pensando??- Lo miro a los ojos.

-¿¿En q . . . que pensabas??- Tartamudeo

-En ti.- Remus casi salto. -En mí.- El animago cerró los ojos. -En nosotros.- Sonrió ligeramente. -En el beso.- Abrió los ojos.- Tengo una queja.- Añadió, logrando que Remus; a pesar de sus nervios, arquera una ceja, un gesto mas propio de un Black que de el.

-¿A si? ¿Una queja?- Murmuró

-Si. Creo que fue insuficiente.- Jaló al chico hacia si, unió sus labios, pero el otro chico estaba tenso. -No te preocupes Monny, no muerdo, al menos no siempre, no a ti.- Logró que sonriera y se relajara, disfrutando el beso. Un poco incómodos, pero se estaban besando. Labios unidos, danzando lentamente, disfrutando del otro, sus lenguas jugando, Sirius tomando el control y Remus dejándose controlar.

Se separaron. Sirius se incorporo. -Vamos a volar-

-Sa-sa-bes que no me gusta volar.- El licántropo aun estaba un poco ido, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar su temor a las alturas.

-Aun si estas conmigo.- Susurró Sirius mientras incorporaba a su amigo y lo pegaba a el. Aprovechando el momentáneo desconcierto de Remus, se colocó detrás de el, y convocó su escoba. Se aseguró de sostener firmemente al castaño. Y antes de que el otro protestara, despegaron. El licántropo reacciono instintivamente pegándose más al animago, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad y lo abrazo aun más.

-No vas a negar que la vista es preciosa.- Remus se permitió abrir un ojo y observar hacia abajo. Volvió el rostro ligeramente hacia atrás, intentando cubrir sus ojos con el pecho detrás de el. -Al menos para mí, la vista es perfecta.- Susurro al oído del castaño, mirándolo intensamente, los ojos miel lo observaban atentamente. -Remus John Lupin. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- De la sorpresa el licántropo abrió mucho los ojos y perdió el equilibrio, pero Sirius lo sostenía fuertemente, así que no paso del susto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Vamos Monny.- Lo miró con reproche. -No me hagas repetirlo. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me costo decirlo?-

-Yo… yo… trago saliva. Es solo, que… que… bueno, yo, tu… -

-Rems, por favor.- Era casi una suplica. -Dime que si.-

-Sirius Orión Black.- El aludido se tensó, sonaba demasiado serio. -¡¡Me encantaría ser tu novio!!- Ahora Remus tomó la iniciativa. Unió sus labios, acariciando suavemente los labios de SU NOVIO, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Sirius. Provocando que un suave gemido escapara de la garganta del moreno. Causando la sensación de corrientes eléctricas recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Se separaron porque el aire era completamente necesario, sus frentes aun unidas.

-Creí que le temías a las escobas.- Bromeo el animago.

-Tú lo dijiste. Si es contigo, no temo volar.-


	7. Regalos

7.- REGALOS (15.- NARGLES)

Ubicación temporal: Quinto año. Diciembre, poco antes de iniciar las vacaciones de Navidad.

-¿Que traes ahí Monny?- Preguntó Sirius observando el paquete que traía Remus, el lunes, después de haber pasado el fin de semana en su casa, por haber sido el cumpleaños de su papa.

-Nada interesante, al menos para ti.- Respondió con hastió. -Algunos libros que me dio mi papa.-

-Ok, entonces, ¿Qué libros traes? - Dejaron pasar a una hilera de niños de primero. -¿Seguro son libros?- Se dejó empujar contra el licántropo. -¿No será mi regalo de navidad?- Dijo con ojos brillantes.

-Faltan mas de tres semanas para navidad.- "_Bien, se las ha olido_" Se mantuvo tranquilo, con dificultad, pero se mantuvo tranquilo.

"_¿Que ocultas Remsy?"_ Pensó el moreno. -Déjame ver.- Se lanzó por el paquete. Remus lo dejó hacer. Abrió la envoltura y encontró… libros, libros nuevos, con ese característico olor que le recordaba a su licántropo.

-Te vez decepcionado.- Sonrió. -¿Acaso tú ya compraste mi regalo Paddy?-

-Te dejo con la duda.- Se acercó, rozó los labios de su novio y se alejo por el pasillo.

-Uff,- Remus soltó un suspiro, -por poco.-

El dia de partir a las vacaciones de navidad. En el tren

-¡¡No tengo regalo!!- Refunfuñaba un MUY (pero muy) enojado Sirius

-No Padffot, te digo que no he comprado nada.- Remus se cruzo de brazos

-Pero Remus.- _"Ho, ho, me llama por mi nombre, realmente esta enojado"._ -Yo pase horas, escúchame horas, buscando tu regalo, solo por que eres tú. Y me dices que no me compraste nada. Ni siquiera un pequeño detalle. Remus, es el libro que tienes meses buscando y por si eso no fuera poco, es una primera edición.- Le dijo puntualizando, como si el dichoso libro no estuviera en las manos del chico. -Y tu no pensaste ni un solo instante en lo que a mi me gustaría recibir.-

-Mira, iremos en navidad a casa de James. Hablamos ahí. ¿Te parece?- Ofreció Remus, el moreno se cruzo de brazos.

-No-

-Porque no- Exclamó sorprendido

-Porque no iré a casa de lo Potter-

-¿Porque?.- Preguntó intrigado Remus.

-Porque no quiero, simple.- Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el compartimiento donde estaban James y Peter. Entró, dando un portazo, dejando sorprendidos a los dos chicos, que se sorprendieron aun mas, cuando un enfurecido Remus entró detrás de el y volvió a azotar la puerta. Logrando que el vidrio que solo había temblado cuando había entrado entro el moreno, se hiciera añicos al entrar el castaño. No fue eso lo más increíble, Remus entró, se acercó a Sirius y le plantó un beso impresionante. Que casi lo dejó sin respiración, porque no había estado preparado para recibirlo.

Peter soltó un grito. James solo hizo una mueca y pensó _"Estos dos no me habían dicho nada"_, aunque el de anteojos ya lo sospechaba. El licántropo se separó del animago, pero no le soltó las solapas y le gritó, de frente. Con una mirada tan iracunda, que pareciera que el lobo se asomaba gustoso en ella.

-Mira maldito chuco engreído. Por supuesto que te compre un estúpido regalo, y para tu maldita información pase los últimos 4 meses buscándolo. Así que no me vengas a decir que no me preocupo por ti. Por que para mi tremenda desgracia TE AMO, escuchas, TE AMO. Y no te pienso darte ese regalo hasta el día de navidad, así que mas te vale que dejes de comportarte como un mimado niño de 3 años. Y espero que ni siquiera consideres la opción de pasar la navidad con tu horrenda familia, o en algún antro de mala muerte, acompañado ve tu a saber por que clase de putas y malvivientes.-

Sirius estaba blanco de la impresión. Apenas y podía respirar, aun así, se armó lo suficiente como para dedicarle a Remus una sonrisa completamente embobada, y después reaccionó, y le dijo en voz muy bajita.

-Monn . . . . esto. . . yo. . .amor…. creo que ellos requieren una explicación.-

Cena de navidad. Casa Potter

La mesa estaba llena, y los platos frente a cada invitado completamente vacios. Se encontraban el señor Potter (a la cabeza de la mesa) su esposa a su derecha, a la izquierda estaban los padres de Remus (John y Stella) y a la derecha los padres de Peter (Michael y Marian), al lado de John estaba un tío de Sirius (de hecho el tío favorito de Sirius) Alphard, los 4 chicos estaban en el otro extremo de la mesa, platicando, y riendo de manera tan contagiosa que Alphard reía con ellos.

-Una cena exquisita.- Agradeció la señora Lupin

-Gracias Stella. Un placer tenerlos con nosotros.- Contestó la madre de James. -Como siempre.- Completó dirigiéndose al resto de sus invitados.

-Si, de esta manera me tendrán cada año aquí.- Bromeó Alphard.

-Eso será un honor Alphard.- Contestó inmediatamente el señor Potter.

-Bueno.- Contestó en tono falsamente derrotado. –Pero que conste que ustedes solitos me invitaron- Los adultos rieron.

-Chicos salgamos.- Sugirió James. -Tenemos que esperar hasta medianoche para abrir los regalos.- Los adolescentes se levantaron, dieron las gracias, y se dirigieron al jardín trasero. Mientras los adultos se adentraban en el salón para charlar. James y Peter corrieron, dejando atrás a los "tortolos", como insistía en llamarlos James.

-Muérdago.- Exclamó Remus de pronto, señalando hacia el marco superior de la puerta por la que estaban pasando.

-Debe estar lleno de Nargles.- Dijo Sirius acercándose peligrosamente al castaño, uniendo sus caderas. El licántropo acepto el movimiento, pero alejó su rostro.

-Nargles. ¿Que son Nargles?- Pregunto intrigado

-No tengo idea.- Murmuró el moreno, desde algún lugar cercano sus labios. -Escuche a Lovegood diciéndoselo a Luna McKinnons antes de salir de vacaciones.- Lo besó, tiernamente, intentando expresar en ese gesto todo lo que sentía. Remus respondió placenteramente, disfrutando del contacto de los suaves labios contra los suyos, sintió como el animago mordía lenta y suavemente su labio inferior, jalándolo ligeramente. Y atacó de nuevo esa boca, sus lenguas acariciándose, ninguno intentaba hacerse con el control, no lo necesitaban.

Se separaron. -Tengo tu regalo- dijo Remus convocándolo.

-Pensé que tendría que esperar hasta media noche.- Exclamo entre ilusionado y divertido. -Digo, capaz que tienes otro episodio como el del expreso.- Moony se sonrojó.

-Lamento eso- se disculpó… nuevamente. -Perdí el control de manera vergonzosa. No volverá a suceder.-

-¿Bromeas?- Sirius lo abrazo fuertemente, y lo levantó, dando una pequeña vuelta sobre si mismo, con Remus en brazos. -Me encanta saber que solo yo provoco ese grado de pasión en ti. Aunque sea un sentimiento como la ira.- El prefecto no pudo evitar la sonrisa que escapo de sus labios. -Ahora, abriré mi regalo.- Era un paquete delgado, pero bastante grande, Sirius intuyo que era un disco,"_Que disco abra comprado Monny"._ Rasgó el papel e inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazar de nuevo a su novio.

Miró largamente su regalo, y levantó la mirada, esa intensa mirada azul hacia el licántropo. No podía hablar de la emoción. Finalmente logró murmurar -Beattles…. Autografiado…. No… Es… Yo… -

-Y no es todo.- Remus le dio un ligero beso. Sacó algo de su chaqueta. -Espero que estés libre en tres días, por que darán un concierto en Liverpool, y tenemos boletos de primera fila.- Sirius volvió a abrazarlo, y nuevamente lo levantó

-Sirius, requiero de oxigeno.- Pidió un azulado Remus

-Gracias amor. Mi lobito. Gracias, es fantástico. Es, simplemente. . . grandioso. . . yo. .. - El aludido se sentía en las nubes, la reacción de Sirius había sido más de lo que había imaginado. Estaba exultante de alegría al haber logrado eso. Bromeó.

-Ya, ya, no hace falta que digas mas. Tu elocuencia ha hecho bastante por ti.- El moreno lo miró, ni siquiera podía simular un ligero reproche. El castaño le regreso una mirada divertida. -Vamos con los chicos, anda, no sea que los Nargles esos sean peligrosos y nos ataquen.-


	8. Las buenas cosas

11.- LAS BUENAS COSAS (14.- MUGGLE)

Ubicación temporal: Quinto año, vacaciones de semana santa.

TIMO: Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria.

La visión de merodeadora:

James: Tonterias Inútiles Mientras Otros hablan con Lily….. _("podría pedirle que me ayude a estudiar"_)

Peter: Test Ineludible que Mostrara mi Obvia estupidez… ( _"¡¡miedo!!"_)

Sirius: Tontería Inútil para que Monny me Olvide… (_"lo obligare a pasar menos tiempo estudiando con la _prefecta_"_)

Remus: Sabemos cual es la opinión de Remus, ¿cierto?

-Solo digo que descanses un momentito- Padfoot y Moony caminaban a las afueras del castillo, ambos llevaban varios libros, de grosor considerable en los brazos. –Te prometo que estudiare contigo después- Sirius se colocó frente a Remus, deteniendo sus pasos.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, me harás estar contigo, y después querrás otra vez que dejemos de estudiar-

-No necesitas estudiar, ya lo sabes. Eres extremadamente inteligente. Anda Moony. Estoy saturado de información- se acercaba peligrosamente al licántropo.

-No Sirius- lo esquivo y continuó caminando, se dirigió al la sombra del árbol junto al lago, en la que siempre estudiaba. –Además, tenemos pendientes varias tareas, en particular me preocupa una tarea de Estudios Muggles- le reprochó.

-Vamos, es algo fácil- Llegaron al árbol, pusieron los libros sobre el pasto y se sentaron-¿Qué aditamentos del Mundo Muggle implementarías en el Mundo Mágico?- recitó con voz lenta y aburrida, arrastrando las palabras como en son de burla.

-¿Cómo se supone que sabes cual es mi tarea?-la curiosidad del castaño era palpable. Sirius se encogió de hombros

-Estuviste mirando el pergamino con el título al menos 30 minutos, ayer en la sala común- hizo un gesto de superioridad. –Podrías haber pedido ayuda ¿sabes?-

-Sirius. ¿Qué sabes tu del mundo muggle, que pudiera serme útil para la tarea?-

-¿Si te ayudo, prometes que dejaras de estudiar por hoy?- los ojos azules brillaron con alegría contenida. Remus puso los ojos en blanco, y asintió.

-Bien, bien, bien. Ok, ¿Necesitas una lista? ¿O tienes que explicar cada uno?- preguntó Sirius tomando el mencionado pergamino, sacando el tintero y la pluma a una velocidad record, pocas veces había visto al moreno tan emocionado con la perspectiva de hacer una tarea. "_Tal vez si lo he hecho a un lado. Tal vez un poquito_". Remus se sentía un poco culpable, así que decidió que definitivamente su novio requería más atención.

-¿Moony?- pasó una mano frente al castaño, sacándolo de su letargo.

-Mmm… este… si… tengo que explicar por que implementaría esas cosas en particular- Sirius se rasco el mentón con la pluma, y se manchó con la tinta que tenia en los dedos. La mano de Remus se levantó casi automáticamente, para limpiarle el rostro, y aprovechó para acariciar la mejilla del moreno, quien cerró los ojos automáticamente, disfrutando del gesto.

-¡No lo digo!- la voz fuerte, clara y notablemente divertida les tomo por sorpresa, haciéndolos saltar ligeramente. –No pueden pasar cinco segundos sin estarse tocando. Pervierten a las personas puras y santas a su alrededor jóvenes- dijo imitando acertadamente la voz de la profesora de Transformaciones al decir la última frase.

-Pues deben ser muy pequeñas esas personas Bambie, porque tu y tus enormes celos las cubren por completo- la mirada sorprendida de James, sumado al tropezón que casi lo hizo caer de lleno al pasto hicieron reír a los otros tres chicos.

-¿Qué hacen tortolos? Digo, además del obvio besuqueo que el buen Wortmail y yo interrumpimos.- la mirada de su hermano podría haber amedrentado a cualquiera, excepto a el, por supuesto.

-La tarea de "Estudios Muggles"- respondió Remus como siempre en ese tono caracteristico

-Escuché a Melissa hablando de eso. Dijo algo sobre que era mas complicado de lo que parecía- sus ojos adquirieron un brillo ilusionado –Lily le dijo que ella podría ayudarle- Sirius golpeó a James en el hombro para sacarlo de su letargo.

-Pues entonces nosotros ayudaremos a Remus- declaró el moreno, en un tono que decía claramente que no era una sugerencia.

-Bien. Creo que lo primero tiene que ser la Televisión- James adoraba las películas muggles. –Digo, a veces llega a ser aburrido solo escuchar los relatos. No seria grandioso ver la transmisión de un partido de Quidditch- argumentó mirando a Sirius, quien asentía vehemente con la cabeza.

-Y definitivo, el cine- la voz de Peter se escucho clara en medio del silencio después de la aportación de James.

-Diantres. Los Rollings por supuesto- Remus miró a su novio.

-Ellos no son un "aditamento" muggle- le recordó

-Bueno, pero no negaras que seria buenísimo tenerlos en el mundo mágico- James y Peter estaban pensativos, considerando opciones. James exclamó

-Los autos. Obvio que es mejor viajar cómodo y seguro en el interior de un buen auto, que en una alfombra por ejemplo- Sirius y Peter movieron al cabeza afirmativamente. –Mi padre está considerando comprarse uno- les comentó recordando de pronto esa conversación.

-Las motocicletas definitivamente- Monny, Prongs y Wortmail hicieron lo posible por no rodar los ojos ante la exclamación que sabían vendría a continuación. -¿Les he dicho que quiero una moto?- les pregunto innecesariamente, pues ya los había hartado antes con eso.

-¿Estas anotando Lunatico? – preguntó James volviéndose para ver el pergamino. La caligrafia alta y estilizada de Remus ocupaba el espacio de casi 10 cm de pergamino. -¿De cuanto se supone que es la tarea?-

-50 cm- respondió Sirius antes de que el castaño siquiera levantara los ojos. La mirada divertida de Cornamenta pasó por alto para Sirius, que miraba embelesado la mano que se movia sobre el pergamino.

-Ejem, ejem- Peter se aclaro ruidosamente la garganta, para sacar al moreno de su embelesamiento. Quien lo miró agradecido, y luego le lanzó una mirada a James, que decía claramente: "Di algo y te lanzo de cabeza al algo negro".

- Chicos. La lluvia de ideas ha cesado. ¿Se les acabó el ingenio?- la contestación fue que se pisaron las palabras, creando un alboroto que Remus tuvo que poner en orden; como siempre….

Horas mas tarde Remus estaba en la sala común pasando en limpio la tarea. Cada 3 palabras sonreía, por que las aportaciones de los merodeadores, eran desde las mas inteligentes y sensatas (T.V, teléfono, automóvil, etc.), pasando por algunas francamente descabelladas (Las "pescopetas") y otras de los mas variados tipos.

-¿De que te ríes John?- la cantarina voz de Melisa llegó acompañada de su dueña y de Lily.

-Cosas-

-"El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda"- declaró Lily con voz monocorde, causando que su amigo se sonrojara furiosamente. Melisa estalló en carcajadas ante la reacción de Remus y la mirada sorprendida y apenada de la pelirroja.

- Estoy corrigiendo mi tarea de Estudios Muggles- aclaró el castaño con voz ahogada, buscando salir del incomodo momento.

-Si. Me dio bastante trabajo a mí también. ¿Quién diría que seria una tarea difícil?- Melisa, como casi siempre, lo sacaba de un mal instante.

- Definitivamente hay cosas que extraño de mi casa, estando aquí- el color rojo de las mejillas de Lily aun no se iba por completo, pero la voz de la chica sonaba tranquila. Remus continuó escribiendo, indicándoles que las escuchaba.

- Señoritas- la voz profunda y sedosa de Sirius se escucho cerca de ellos.

-Joven- contestó Melisa divertida ante la seriedad del chico

-Black- la respuesta de Lily en cambio, fue seca y cortante, como siempre. El moreno se acercó a donde estaba Remus.

-¿Ya terminaste?- susurró al oído del licántropo, causando variadas reacciones, el castaño se estremeció mientras asentía nerviosamente, Lily se sonrojó y Melisa se cubrió la boca intentando contener la risa que intentaba escapar. Sirius la observo, interrogándola con la mirada.

-Nada, nada. Cosas de la tarea- la chica agito las manos, como restándole importancia al asunto. Mientras le sonreía.

-Hasta mañana- Remus recogió apresuradamente sus cosas, las metió en su mochila y le hizo señas a su novio para que subiera con el al dormitorio. Mientras subían, Sirius lo abrazo por la espalda, mientras repartía leves besos por su cuello.

-¿De que se reía Melisa?-

-Melisa se ríe de todo-

-Cierto. Por un instante, olvide ese detalle-

Notas: No tiene idea de cómo me ha costado este capitulo, simplemente no fluía, y además me di cuenta de que este y otro par los tenia mal ubicados, por que los TIMOS son en quinto, no en sexto, y no me había dado cuenta, pero bueno, ya esta ak.

Se aceptan jitomatazos, prometo que los que siguen serán menos flojos.


	9. Aquel mal recuerdo

9.- AQUEL MAL RECUERDO (13.- SANGRE SUCIA)

Ubicación temporal: Quinto año, mayo

"Me aburro Sirius"

Tres palabras, normalmente esa frase desencadena una broma. Pero esta vez se han pasado. Todo pasa demasiado rápido. De pronto Lily esta ahí.

"No necesito que una asquerosa Sangre Sucia…"

Los ojos verdes, algo cambió. Remus lo ha notado. ¿Por qué Lily parece dolida? Se recupera y exclama:

"Yo que tu me lavaría los calzoncillos Quejicus"

El cabello pelirrojo se aleja rápidamente, rodeado de las otras chicas. Melisa le pasa el brazo por los hombros. Annia le aprieta suavemente la mano. Sophie y Mariet, un grado menor que ellos, conversan rápidamente, el fino oído del licántropo alcanza a escuchar frases sueltas: "¿Cómo pudo?" "¿Estas bien Lily?" "No estaba pensando. No lo tomes en cuenta" "Seguro que no quiso decirlo".

Que fue eso último. ¿Un sollozo?

Momento de entrar al castillo. Remus se alejó del corro formado por los estudiantes que rodeaban a Sirius y Severus. Entró al castillo.

"¿_A donde habrán ido las chicas?_"

Atravesó el Hall, subió las escaleras, rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Quiero estar sola- la voz de Lily sonaba nasal y estrangulada. El castaño estaba seguro de que había llorado. –Estaré bien, solo necesito estar conmigo misma- estaban en la bifurcación del pasillo por el que él caminaba.

-¿Estas segura Lils? No quiero dejarte sola- el tono normalmente alegre de Melisa era ahora extremadamente bajo, carente de la emoción característica.

-En serio Mel. Estaré bien. Lo prometo.-

-Te espero en la sala común, por favor llega temprano. Quiero dormir bien- agregó, en un intento de broma, para alegrar a la pelirroja.

-Llegaré antes del toque de queda- giró a la derecha, alejándose del pasillo que conducía a la casa de los leones. Melisa se quedo parada, Remus la alcanzó.

-¿Tu sexto sentido femenino te dice que pasa? ¿O es que tu sabes algo que yo no?- la chica se volvió a verlo.

-La segunda opción es la correcta. Temo por ella- le confesó a su amigo.

-Déjame intentar que mi no existente sexto sentido gay me diga que pasa-

-Muy gracioso John- a pesar de lo dicho, no sonrió.

-Mi intuición me dice que Lily y Severus tienen algún tipo de relación. Tal vez se conocen desde antes de la escuela. ¿Voy bien?- el asentimiento de la chica fue casi imperceptible. –Entonces supongamos ahora, que lo que acaba de decir Severus ha herido a Lily más de lo que ella admitirá jamás- el murmullo de labios de Melisa sonó a algo muy parecido a "No la culpo", pero no hizo mayor intervención. –Considero que entonces Lily necesita sacar todo ese dolor- bajó la mirada –se por experiencia que es lo mejor. Descargarse físicamente- murmuró casi para si mismo.

Cuando el chico levantó la mirada, notó algo en los ojos de Melisa, un claro entendimiento de lo que acababa de decir. El corazón del castaño comenzó a latir furiosamente. "_Lo sabe_" fue el único pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

-Lo sabemos John. Y no cambia nada. En absoluto- lo abrazó, murmuró contra su oído: -A Lily y a mi no nos importaría que fueses un vampiro, o podrías incluso ser el nuevo Grindelwald, aun así estaríamos aquí, no lo olvides- se quedaron así, Melisa podía sentir la humedad en su cuello, junto al rostro de Remus. La sensación que en ese momento llenaba el cuerpo del chico iba mas allá del agradecimiento, sentía como si pudiese enfrentar cualquier cosa con personas como Melisa, Lily, James, Peter y sobre todo con Sirius a su lado, sin importarles su condición.

-Hey tu- la voz sonó como un ladrido. –Suelta a Remus-

-No- la reacción de la chica fue más rápida que la del cazador de Gryffindor –Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo contigo. Te lo robo por el resto del día- y antes de que pudiera replicar nada, jaló al castaño con ella. Y se alejaron, siguiendo el pasillo por el que se había ido Lily.

-¿Sabes a donde fue Lily?-

-Tengo una idea aproximada- los chicos iban caminado por un pasillo del séptimo piso. Remus lo reconoció. –Ok. Esta sala es secre…-

-Ya la conozco- la interrumpió Remus. La chica le devolvió una mirada, un poco incrédula.

-Claro. ¿Como podía ser que los merodeadores no supieran de la Sala?- pasaron 3 veces por enfrente del muro, y a la tercera vuelta apareció una puerta, sencilla de madera. Tocaron.

-Lily. Soy yo. Remus viene conmigo. Necesitamos hablar, ya sabe que sabemos- la puerta se abrió y entraron, cerrando nuevamente tras ellos.

La habitación era un espacio de más o menos 5 metros de largo por 4 de ancho, una cama con dosel, en diferentes tonos de azul se encontraba en la pared, a la izquierda de la puerta. Una mecedora frente a la cama, con un estante lleno de libros a un lado, pegado a la pared. Lily estaba acurrucada entre los cojines, que se esparcían por casi toda la superficie entre la cama y las paredes, solo había un pequeño espacio vacio a la mitad de la cuarto. Se acercaron a la pelirroja, y se sentaron a ambos lados.

Los hermosos ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas, rojos e hinchados, el sentimiento que provocó en Remus, el ver el rostro de su amiga, siempre templado, en ese estado, lo hizo acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Cuando Lily se sintió protegida por los brazos del chico, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Es mi mejor amigo- los sollozos hacían que se entrecortara para tomar aire. -¿Por qué dijo eso?- levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos miel. – ¿Hice algo malo?- le preguntó desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

-No Lily, tu no haz hecho nada malo. Defender a las personas que quieres no es malo- ella se volvió a acurrucar contra su pecho. –Pero sabes que ellos se la viven así– le acaricio la cabeza, intentando calmar el silencioso llanto, mientras la otra chica le acariciaba la espalda en círculos, tratando de tranquilizarla. –No deberías interferir- lo último lo dijo con bastante remordimiento.

-Pero es que no me gusta que lo ataquen- la respiración de la pelirroja había vuelto a su ritmo normal. –Severus no es una mala persona, solo se ha dejado influenciar. Si yo hubiera quedado en Slytherin con el….- Lily guardó silencio. Sabia que lo que estaba diciendo carecía de sentido. Ella, como hija de muggles, jamás habría ido a dar a Slytherin.

-Lily. No puedes elegir por el- Melisa intervino, tenia una de las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, acariciándolas suavemente. –El ha tomado sus propias decisiones. Tu le dijiste tu opinión, si el no ha querido escucharte, tu no puedes hacer nada.-

-No voy a justificar el comportamiento de James o de Sirius- comenzó a hablar el castaño –sabes perfectamente que James y Severus no se cayeron bien desde el primer instante, tú estabas ahí. Y para Sirius, Severus representa muchas de las cosas de las que el ha huido desde que pudo tener una opinión propia. Ellos han tomado sus decisiones también- hizo que la pelirroja levantara el rostro. –Severus ha decidido, y ellos han decidido. No soy quien para juzgarlos, pero no vas a negar que lo que Severus y sus amigos hacen, es mucho peor que volverles el pelo verde a toda la casa Slytherin-

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo entre los brazos de Remus. Y él estrecho a Lily más cerca de si.

-Tengo miedo Remus- confesó la chica, con los ojos verdes brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

-Lo se Lily. Todos tenemos miedo- bajo el rostro para verla a los ojos. –Pero oye. Tienes miedo de esos chicos. ¿Sabes que un licántropo joven, es muchísimo mas peligroso que todos ellos juntos?- le preguntó un poco en broma, pero con un fondo de preocupación.

- No bromes Remus. Tu no me harías daño- le sonrió. – ¿Duele?- la pregunta escapo de sus labios antes de que pudiera considerar no decirla.

-No estés tan segura. No controlo mis instintos cuando estoy transformado. Es peligroso acercarse a mí- rehuyó la mirada verde. –No es un dolor que mate- sin embargo ambas chicas notaron la mentira en la voz de Remus.

-Por que la vida es tan injusta- pocas veces escuchaba a Melisa hablar con ese grado de frustración. – ¿Por que personas como tú tienen que sufrir así?- sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia contenida. Esa mirada se acercaba un poco al matiz que adquirían los ojos azules de Sirius cuando tocaban el tema.

-Pareces Sirius con esa frase- exclamo divertido, intentando romper el ambiente pesado que se había instalado entre ellos.

-Rems, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo muy personal?-

-Lilian. Pregunta, y si no quiero contestarte te lo diré y ya- la aludida se sonrojó

-Ya te dije que no me llames así. Me haces pensar en mi mama, cuando esta enojada conmigo- Remus y Lily rieron, Melisa permanecía en silencio. El chico la miró.

-Vamos Mel. No puedes hacer nada. Las cosas son así, ya no puedes cambiar eso- el brillo en la mirada de la chica se torno peligroso.

-Hasta ahora vengo a reaccionar- lo miró, midiendo su reacción. –"Moony", "Lobito", "Lunático", yo que pensé que eran solo apelativos sin sentido- Remus parpadeó.

-Cierto- Lily se quedo pensativa. –Entonces los apodos de ellos. ¿De donde provienen? Por que si el tuyo tiene esa gran razón de ser, los de tus amigos deben también tener un significado- ambas chicas lo miraban, esperando una respuesta.

-Tal ves cuando te cases con James lo sepas. ¿No crees?-

-¡¡Estas loco!!- exclamo de inmediato la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

-Casarme con Potter – lo miró indignada. –El día en que Black sea pasivo de alguien- en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios ella reaccionó, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y miró a Remus con los ojos desorbitados. El chico estaba completamente rojo y Melisa miraba de uno a otro sin poder creer que su amiga hubiera dicho eso. De pronto se soltó a reír, mientras ellos solo atinaban a mantener la mirada en el suelo.

-Ahora ya sabes John- codeo al chico.- Si quieres que el sueño dorado de James se cumpla, tendrás que poner bastante de tu parte- lo miró y se puso seria. - Por qué supongo que no lo han hecho. ¿Verdad joven Lupin?- lo único que Remus hizo fue cubrirse el rostro con uno de los cojines que tenia mas cerca.

-Siento haber dicho eso- Lily se arrodillo a su lado. –Lo dije sin pensar. Créeme que no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu- tragó- vida sexual.-

-Mas bien la ausencia de ella- murmuró quedito el chico por detrás del cojín.

-Un momento- Melisa lo miro confundida, mientras levantaba una mano hacia el. –Me estas diciendo, que en serio, Sirius "soy-lo-mejor-que-ha-pisado-este-mundo" Black, ¿No ha intentado meterte mano?- su tono era incrédulo.

-Melisa- exclamo Lily escandalizada. La mencionada movió la mano impacientemente, esperando la reacción de Remus. Éste negó casi imperceptiblemente.

-¡¡No!!- gritó. –Por le grado de posesividad que manifiesta yo pensé que ya lo habían hecho- la pelirroja y el castaño la miraron. –Es decir. Mirenlo de esta manera: El actúa como si fueras de su propiedad, para muestra, el grito que pegó hace un rato cuando te estaba abrazando. Y si realmente no ha pasado nada "sexual"- acompañó la palabra con el encogimiento de sus dedos –es por que realmente esta enamorado.-

-¡¡Por los pantalones de Merlín!! ¿¿No eras tu la que me estaba regañando por dudar de las "buenas intenciones" de Sirius con nuestro Remus??-

-Lilian no uses esas expresiones. No quedan bien en una chica.-

-Pero apuesto a que te enciende que Black te las diga a ti. ¿Cierto Remus?- Melisa disfrutaba haciendo sonrojar al castaño. –Si Lily, yo se que está enamorado. Pero de veras que ESTA enamorado. Con mayúsculas- respondió a la pregunta.- No lo culpo. Si no fuera por que eres gay definitivamente intentaría conquistarte.-

-Gracias. Supongo- contestó el aludido.

-Oie. Pero si Lily se casa con James- ignoró el bufido molesto de la pelirroja, -y tu estas con Sirius. ¿Qué? ¿Yo me quedo con Peter?- dijo en tono de reproche.

-Pobre Peter. No lo menosprecies- los tres se soltaron a reír, sus carcajadas llenaron la sala.

"_Al menos logramos que Lily esté feliz; aunque sea por ahora."_ pensó Remus, mientras continuaban hablando de cosas menos trascendentales.


	10. Cambios

Ok, me disculpo por las molestias que haya causado el hecho de que movi este cap, pero ya esta ak de nuevo, procurare subir el proximo antes del viernes. Como ya dije la vez anterior este cap me encanta, espero haberle hecho justicia a lo que queria expresar, pero creo que me quede corta.

Gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews, es fantastico saber q les gusta la historia. Nos vemos. Bssitos.

CAMBIOS (28.- SALA DE LOS MENESTERES-A ELECCIÓN DE AUTOR)

Ubicación temporal: Sexto año, finales de septiembre.

Remus se levantó como siempre: 7:00 a.m., se metió a bañar, salió, ya cambiado, se acercó lentamente a la cama frente a la suya e inclinó la cabeza. . . para dejar caer unas cuantas gotas de su cabello húmedo sobre el rostro del ocupante de la cama. Quien obviamente se despertó sobresaltado, por suerte no soltó ningún juramento, y cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo despertaba lo jaló sobre el para besarlo.

El licántropo correspondió gustosamente, se dejo acariciar, dejo a Sirius lamer suavemente sus labios, y cuando el animago quiso profundizar el beso, lo dejó hacerlo, disfrutando de las sensaciones

-¡¡Hey "tortolos" váyanse a un hotel!!- Al parecer James también se había despertado. Se separaron a regañadientes, el moreno refunfuñando por la interrupción y el castaño sonriendo. Remus se mantuvo inclinado, mirando a lo ojos azules, perdiéndose en ellos.

-Feliz Aniversario.- Murmuró el animago. El licántropo sonrió

-Feliz Aniversario Paddy.-

-Si, si, feliz aniversario a los dos_.- _Exclamó Prongs nuevamente, interrumpiendo el momento. -¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso en público?-

Más tarde James y Sirius iban bajando las escaleras, rumbo al comedor.

-¿Que vas a hacer entonces?- Preguntó curioso Prongs

-Pensé que habías dicho algo sobre no saber detalles de la relación.- Lo pico Padfoot.

-Bueno, solo es una pregunta, no te estoy diciendo que me expliques paso por paso.-

-Solo te diré que usare la Sala de los Menesteres esta noche.-

-¿Cena romántica a la luz de las velas?-

-Algo así-

-Te he perdido Padfoot, te he perdido.- Suspiró teatralmente. -Ahora quien será un rompecorazones a mi lado. ¿Acaso podre yo con todas esa chicas lindas detrás de mi?- Su amigo se limitó a darle un golpe en la cabeza, y mirarlo molesto.

Ese mismo día al anochecer.

-¿A donde vamos Canuto?-

-Ya casi estamos ahí, espera un instante- detuvo al castaño frente al cuadro de los trolls bailando ballet, uno de ellos miraba al moreno con atención, ignorando a sus compañeros que golpeaban a du desafortunado profesor. Sirius pasó tres veces por delante de la puerta, pensando en lo que llevaba meses planeando. A la tercera vuelta una sencilla puerta de madera apareció frente a los chicos. El animago empujo suavemente al licántropo, abrió la puerta, y le hizo entrar.

-Feliz Aniversario Monny- susurró a su oído, causando que la piel del hombre-lobo se erizara. Le quitó la venda con la que le había cubierto los ojos. La mirada dorada vagó por la habitación, había una mesa al centro, observó en lo platos sobre ella, su platillo favorito: Pato, bañado en salsa de chocolate amargo, y varios tipos de chocolate como postre. En un extremo de la sala había un sillón de dos plazas, frente a una chimenea.

-¿A cuantos elfos tuviste que sobornar para obtener la comida?- Preguntó divertido. Se giró, para ponerse de frente a su novio.

-A ninguno, solo dije que era para ti, y se ofrecieron solos. No se porque te quieren tanto- Remus sonrió. -Miento, si lo se, con esa sonrisa, y esos ojos, quien podría no quererte- lo besó. –Ven, me muero de hambre.

Se sentaron, comieron, una vez que terminaron Sirius impidió que Remus acabara con los chocolates, evitando de esta manera una indigestión al castaño.

-Para que están entonces. Si no para comerlos.- Reprochó el licántropo

-Para ti, pero no todos al mismo tiempo. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.- Se dirigieron al sillón. Sirius se sentó, y jaló a Remus para que se sentara entre sus piernas, frente a el. Lo abrazó. Remus se relajó, su espalda en el pecho del moreno, moviéndose acompasadamente al ritmo de su respiración.

-Gracias- Murmuró el animago después de un buen rato en silencio. Abrazó mas fuerte al chico entre sus brazos, acercó su nariz al cabello castaño y aspiró su aroma, disfrutando de ese olor característico. –Gracias, por esto Monny, por mostrarme que es posible amar tanto a una persona al grado que duela. Sentirse uno, sentirme completo, saber que no necesito nada más para ser feliz.- En último momento agregó: -Promete que estaremos siempre juntos.-

Remus se soltó de su abrazo, sorprendiendo a Sirius. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se acercó de frente a el, y lo besó, unió sus labios, lentamente, disfrutando del contacto, los brazos del moreno rodearon el cuerpo sobre el, el castaño se dejó unir al otro cuerpo, tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso, la lengua del animago comenzó a acariciar el labio inferior del animago, quien respondió entreabriendo la boca, dando mas acceso.

El hombre-lobo se acomodó mejor, sin romper el contacto, puso sus piernas a ambos lados de las del otro chico, sosteniendo en ellas su peso. El besó se volvió mas intenso, una de las manos del castaño se coló por debajo de la camisa del moreno, sus manos estaban frías, por lo que al contacto con la piel obscura su novio gimió. Remus se separo de los labios para pasar a besar el cuello, pequeños besos, llegó a la unión del hombro, y avanzó hacia la garganta de Sirius, estando ahí, con la punta de la lengua hizo presión en la región inmediatamente por debajo de la nuez, ganando otro gemido.

Sirius no pudo contenerse mas, se incorporó, y cambió las posiciones. Cuando el licántropo estuvo debajo de el, se lanzó a su cuello, lamiendo y succionando.

-Eso dejará marcas Paddy- comentó Remus, sin ser completamente consciente, pues estaba disfrutando bastante.

-De eso se trata lobito- Contesto el moreno entre succión y succión. –De que te marque. Así todos sabrán que eres mío, y ningún idiota se acercara a ti.- Remus estaba gimiendo, no encontró y ni siquiera buscó, modo de rebatir el argumento; extremadamente posesivo. En cambio jaló el rostro de Sirius para que quedara frente a el. Lo miró a los ojos, directo, sin vacilación.

-Entonces hazme tuyo por completo- Le dijo en un tono bajo, causando que la piel del otro se erizara. –Márcame como tuyo.-

-¿Seguro Moon?-

-Te amo Sirius- Fue toda la respuesta que necesitó, la suplica, la pasión, la seguridad, el amor en los ojos miel dijeron todo lo demás. Se sorprendió cuando miró al extremo contrario de la sala, una espaciosa cama acababa de aparecer ahí. Bajó la vista, la mirada de su novio era entre picara y ligeramente avergonzada.

-Adoro esta sala- declaró mientras se incorporaba y levantaba suavemente al otro chico. Lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo hacia la cama. Cuando estuvieron al pie del colchón, volvieron a besarse. Las manos de Sirius se levantaron para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de Remus. Con sus labios acaricio la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, termino de quitarla, cuando empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón, las manos del licántropo lo detuvieron. Levantó la mirada, preocupado, pero el castaño se limitó a hacerlo incorporarse, para comenzar ahora a quitarle la camisa a el. Trazando el mismo recorrido que había hecho Sirius en su propio cuerpo. Provocando suspiros entrecortados.

Terminó, arrojó la prenda, y antes de que el animago reaccionara, colocó su mano sobre la notable erección, causando un ronco gemido. Continuó acariciando a su novio con esa mano, mientras la otra abría el botón, una vez logrado su objetivo, metió la mano en la ropa interior y comenzó a masajear el miembro del moreno, quien volvió a gemir sonoramente. Acerco sus labios, y volvieron a besarse, acallando los ruidos del otro, dentro de su boca. Se detuvo, empujó suavemente a su pareja sobre la cama, y procedió a quitarse el los pantalones.

Al terminar, Sirius se había incorporado, lo abrazó por la espalda, y ahora fue el quien lo acarició. Primero sobre la ropa, luego, metió una de sus manos y acaricio lenta y tortuosamente la erección del licántropo, acarreando un estremecimiento. Le quitó el bóxer. Logró sentarlo en la cama, y lo hizo retroceder, hasta casi llegar a la cabecera. Lo recostó y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, sin dejar de acariciar su miembro.

Bajó por el cuello, chupó los rosados pezones, siguió bajando por la nívea piel del estomago, plano, sin grasa, pero tampoco marcado, acariciando con la lengua cada una de las cicatrices que encontraba, acercándose hacia donde su mano continuaba con su trabajo.

-Sirius- la voz de Remus sonaba rasposa, lo que a él le resulto increíblemente sexy. Aumentó un poco el ritmo de su mano. –Sirius-

-Tranquilo Remsy- separó un instante los labios de la piel, y luego tentativamente pasó su lengua por la punta de la erección. El chico se arqueó. Continuó acariciando con la lengua toda la extensión del miembro, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba los testículos, lo hacia de la manera que a el le gustaba cuando se masturbaba, apretando suavemente, sin llegar a lastimar. Decidió probar, se metió un poco de la extensión a la boca, acariciando con la lengua. Oyó a Remus gemir, mientras intentaba aspirar un poco de aire, y casi gritar su nombre. Metió un poco mas, probando, paladeando, intentando continuar su respiración, tratando de no detenerse, no quería dejar de escuchar los sonidos provenientes de SU licántropo. Era tremendamente excitante, saber que el estaba provocando esas reacciones.

-Sirius, por favor, necesito mas- El tono de suplica encendió aun mas al animago. Sacó el miembro de su boca, se incorporó para quedar a la altura de Remus. Se quito apresuradamente el bóxer.

-Bien. Pero a partir de aquí tendrás que ayudarme. Se que hacer, pero necesito que me guíes. Que me digas si esta bien, no quiero lastimarte- El castaño asintió vehementemente con la cabeza, incapaz de articular otra frase coherente. Jaló una mano de Sirius, y metió 3 de sus dedos en su boca, acariciándolos, llenándolos de saliva. Miró directamente al moreno, quien asintió y llevo su mano al trasero del hombre-lobo, explorando por primera vez esa parte de la anatomía, que jamás se imagino tocar, al menos en un chico, hasta que descubrió sus sentimientos por el chico que estaba frente a el.

Metió un dedo, sintió a Remus tensarse contra el, se acercó a besarlo, continuo acariciando, intentado relajarlo, se separó un instante, pensando en lo que necesitaba, apareció en su mano un pequeño tubo, muy parecido al de la pasta dental, solo que eso no era lo en lo que Sirius habia pensado. El castaño lo miró.

-Creo que será mejor con esto. ¿No?- se acerco a besarlo de nuevo, mientras abría el lubricante y ponía un poco en su mano, lo acaricio nuevamente, y noto la diferencia, sentía menos fricción.

Al notar que Remus empezaba a relajarse, comenzó a moverlo, suavemente. Hizo una exploración, acariciando la suave superficie que aprisionaba su dedo índice, dando vueltas, sintiendo y disfrutando del contacto de la carne que palpitaba contra su apéndice. Metió otro dedo, he hizo los mismos movimientos circulares, esta vez el castaño se relajó mas rápido, introdujo un tercero, y en un movimiento no planeado, tocó una superficie mas blanda, cuando lo hizo, Remus soltó un gemido particularmente fuerte y lo sintió temblar debajo de el.

-Creo que encontré tu próstata- las mejillas del chico estaban tan rojas que parecían a punto de explotar.

-Ya. Por favor Paddy. Ya- se colocó, jaló una almohada e hizo que Remus levantara la cadera ligeramente para colocarla debajo de el. Esparció lubricante nuevamente sobre la entrada de su novio, y después sobre su miembro.

-Lo haré despacio. Si quieres que pare, solo dímelo. Por favor- comenzó a enterrarse en Remus, lentamente, la presión se sentía deliciosa, sintió al licántropo tensarse, se detuvo y se agachó para besarlo. Logrando calmarlo poco a poco. El castaño se empujo contra la cadera del moreno, éste tomo el gesto como una aprobación para continuar, se empujo mas, sintiéndose casi sobrepasado por la multitud de emociones y sensaciones.

La respiración de ambos se volvía dificultosa, pareciera que el oxigeno a su alrededor se había solidificado. La estreches de Remus, apretando ajustadamente su miembro, era tan grande que Sirius apenas y podía percibir otra cosa, que no fuera esa piel, esa respiración, ese contacto, que se sentía tremendamente bien. El dolor que había sentido el castaño al principio, cuando el moreno comenzó a penetrarlo, estaba remitiendo, en cambio tenia todas esas nuevas sensaciones que lo envolvían, la conciencia del pene de Sirius, enterrado en su cuerpo, era perfecta, como si ellos dos hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Se detuvieron, abrumados por las emociones, intentando que sus pulmones absorbieran el oxigeno necesario para poder continuar. El licántropo se incorporo un poco, acercando sus rostros, besó al animago, que se encontraba como en algún tipo de trance, y con el movimiento reaccionó.

-Te amo Sirius-

-Yo también te amo Remus.-

-Por favor. Muévete.- Sirius obedeció, comenzó a moverse, salió lentamente de Remus, y embistió. Ambos gimieron, la sensación era aun mejor que lo anterior. Repitió el vaivén, estableciendo un ritmo lento, permitiendo a ambos procesar cada pequeño estremecimiento, cambio un poco el ángulo de entrada, y logró lo que buscaba, el gemido del chico bajo el fue mas intenso. Siguió golpeando ese punto, recuperando un poco de control sobre su cuerpo, colocó una mano en la base de la firmeza del licántropo, y comenzó a masturbarlo. La doble estimulación que estaba recibiendo Remus estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo.

-Ya… ya… estoy…- Intentaba hacerle notar a Sirius, incapaz de unir mas de dos silabas. El animago comprendió, aceleró el ritmo de su cadera y el de su mano, sintiéndose el también, a punto de venirse. El semen del castaño llenó su mano, y la parte baja del abdomen de ambos, sintió los músculos tensarse a su alrededor, se empujó una vez mas y terminó dentro del cuerpo de su amado.

Se dejó caer, descansando sobre el blanco pecho, la respiración de los dos estaba acelerada, sentía perfectamente el miembro de Remus atrapado entre sus pelvis, y el suyo, aun dentro del chico. Pareciera que estaban envueltos en algún tipo de neblina, luchó por salir del sopor. Repartió tiernos besos, subiendo por el cuello, hasta alcanzar los labios. –Gracias.- sus labios rozando los de Remus en la pronunciación de cada letra. Los ojos miel lo observaron llenos con ese sentimiento que lo hacia sentirse completo.

Remus estaba demasiado cansado, sentía como si toda su energía hubiera sido consumida, apenas y podía entreabrir los ojos, escuchó a Sirius, lo miró y sonrió. Los ojos del animago eran tan expresivos que no hacia falta nada más. El moreno se movió, colocándose a un lado del castaño, lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo acomodó de espaldas a el, pegándose todo lo posible. Encajando perfectamente el uno con el otro. El licántropo suspiró, puso su mano sobre el brazo de Sirius, y se dejó llevar por el cansancio. Ambos cayeron, vencidos por el sueño, conscientes de que lo que había entre ellos se hacia mas fuerte esa noche, seguros de que su unión era completa, con el conocimiento de que los sentimientos entre ellos eran firmes y completamente reales.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi si, y mucho, jajaja, ciaito, bss.

ATTE. Leslie Black Snape (Lupin)


	11. Celos caninos

9.- CELOS (17.- VEELA)

Ubicación temporal: Sexto año, octubre, para la fiesta de Halloween.

Comedor. Dos semanas antes de Halloween.

-Entonces Hogwarts será la sede del baile de Halloween- Dumbledore sonreía mientras paseaba la vista por los chicos sentados a lo largo de las cuatro mesas. –Ya saben que yo soy partidario de la unión de las comunidades de diferentes países, así que ofrecí a nuestro colegio como cede para esta maravillosa celebración.-

La reacción no se hizo esperar, murmullos de emoción se elevaron de la gran mayoría de los chicos (mayoritariamente de las chicas), las opiniones que expresaban los rostros de los profesores se dividían, desde la cara de completa reprobación de Minerva McGonagall, hasta la de completo regocijo del pequeño Flitwich.

-Las reglas- Volvió a hablar el director. –A si, por que hay reglas por supuesto. Nuestros invitados llegaran una semana antes de la fecha del baile, esto debido a que organizaremos actividades, para que convivan con ellos. Así estrecharemos lazos, y tendrán la posibilidad de conocer costumbres diferentes a las suyas. . . . .

La semana siguiente transcurrió más o menos normal. La mayoría de los profesores tuvieron comisiones, y cumplieron con ellas, además de cumplir cabalmente con sus horarios. Finalmente llegó el día acordado para la llegada de los invitados. Los trasladores fueron hechizados para llegar directamente a la entrada principal. Llegaron mas o menos 50 alumnos de la academia francesa: Beaxbutons, y otros 40 de la academia Durmstrang. La mayoría tenían entre 16 y 18 años, tan solo una veintena eran chicos de 15 años, no había menores. Primero llegaron los franceses.

-Bienvenu, bienvenu. –El acento de Albus era elegante y fluido, y su sonrisa contagiosa. -Bienvenu Monsieur Valentine. Espero que el viaje no haya sido demasiado molesto.- Continúo en su idioma. Estrechó la mano del hombre que venia a la cabeza del grupo de alumnos con uniformes celestes, era un hombre alto, de elegantes facciones, pómulos marcados, cabello negro, unos profundos ojos verdes y una sonrisa amable.

-No demasiado Albus, no demasiado.- Miró a los adolescentes. –Pero los chicos deben estar cansados. Me permito pedirte que se les muestren sus habitaciones.- El ingles (N.A.: Nótese que ellos están en Inglaterra ¿¿vale??) del director francés era muy bueno, apenas y se notaba el acento.

-Por supuesto, sin ningún problema. Prefectos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.- 12 chicos, 6 de cada casa, se acercaron a los dos hombres; Remus y Lily estaban en el grupo. –Por favor. 25 jóvenes a cada torre. En las habitaciones que se han arreglado para ellos.- Los chicos asintieron, e inmediatamente se dirigieron al grupo de alumnos, los dividieron a la mitad, y con ademanes educados les pidieron que los siguieran, se adentraron en el castillo.

-Espero que estén cómodos. Cualquier cosa no duden en buscarnos, estaremos aquí, para lo que necesite- Lily se dirigía a los 9 alumnos que le habían sido asignados a ella y Remus. Habían llegado a la torre de Gryffindor. –Por aquí se entra a la sala común de nuestra casa, Gryffindor, la contraseña es "Primun leonidas".- El retrato se abrió, el grupo entró. Subieron hasta las habitaciones que habían sido preparadas. Había dos puertas, una para los chicos (4) y otra para las chicas (5).

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, mi compañera es Lilian Evans, somos prefectos de sexto grado. Nos gustaría saber sus nombres.- Miró a los chicos. Se fueron presentando, solo dos chicas hablaban fluidamente el ingles, fueron las ultimas en presentarse.

-Sophie Domenêc- Una linda chica, largo cabello rubio platinado, hermosos ojos miel, de tez blanca, no extremadamente delgada, de la altura de Remus (un poco mas altos que Lily, pero sin llegar a la altura de James, ni de Sirius que era mas alto). Sonrió, extendió su mano en un movimiento elegante para estrechar las manos de ambos prefectos.

-Amélie Domenêc.- La otra chica era distinta a su hermana, era de piel morena, cabello castaño obscuro, ojos azules que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel, la complexión física era igual en ambas. –Gracias- Saludo a ambos chicos.

-Bien, entonces los dejamos, para que se instalen.-

-Aproximadamente en 3 horas comenzará la cena. Los esperaremos en la sala común, para acompañarlos al comedor.- Dijo Lily, despidiéndose, mientras Remus la esperaba para empezar a bajar las escaleras.

Mas tarde. . . 

-Así que no saben la fecha exacta de la fundación- Sophie platicaba animadamente con Remus, mientras su hermana venia atrás con otra amiga hablando con Lily. Seguidos por el resto de la comisión de los prefectos.

-No- el licántropo estaba feliz de explicar "Historia de Hogwarts" a quien fuera. –Se manejan fechas aproximadas, usando los datos que sabemos de los fundadores, haciendo cálculos, y cosas por el estilo. Pero desgraciadamente, en ninguna de las memorias que escribieron ponen fechas exactas.-

-Interesante. En lo particular no creo que la división del alumnado sea una acción sensata, provoca conflictos.-

-Concuerdo contigo. Desgraciadamente es algo tradicional.-

-Digo. Yo creo por ejemplo, que puede haber personas que tengan dos o más características de las diferentes casas. ¿Entonces donde la colocarían?-

-Pues allí si no se. No tengo idea de si ha pasado.- Llegaron al comedor. Los tres merodeadores se encontraban ya en sus lugares habituales en la mesa de Gryffindor. Las mesas habían sido alargadas para poder dar espacio a los alumnos extra. Los alumnos de Durmstrang estaban repartidos entre la mesa de Slytherin y la de Hufflepuf. –Ven, les mostraremos sus lugares.- Se dirigieron al extremo desocupado de la mesa.

-¿No te sientas con nosotros?- Sophie lo miró. El castaño dirigió su mirada a Sirius. Tratando de decidir. Al final optó por quedarse con los chicos franceses.

-Claro.- La mirada de Remus no pasó desapercibida para la chica, quien sonrió encantadoramente a Remus y lo tomó del brazo, se sentaron juntos. Y obviamente el gesto de la chica no pasó desapercibido para cierto moreno.

-¿Por qué Lunático se quedo allá?- Peter hizo la pregunta que a los tres les rondaba en la cabeza. La mirada de Padfoot era calculadora.

-Creo que alguien debe decirle a esa chica que el lobo tiene dueño- James miró Sirius, que estaba extrañamente callado. Sophie hablaba animadamente con Remus, quien al parecer se sentía muy cómodo con ella.

-Tendré que ir entonces. Y hacer mi buena acción del día.- Melisa se levantó, llevando con ella a Frank y Alice Cartier. Le sonrió a Sirius. –No queremos que "cierta" integrante de la delegación francesa aparezca hechizada en algún oscuro rincón del castillo.- Melisa infería que el termino "lobo" era un apelativo cariñoso, uno mas, de los tantos que tenían los chicos para llamarse entre ellos. Los tres chicos llegaron hasta donde estaba el castaño y la chica.

-¡Hola Rems! ¡Lil!- se volvió a Sophie, extendió su brazo. -Melisa Stevens. Mis amigos Alice Cartier y Frank Lomgbottom. ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?-

-Claro- Remus sonrió. –Ese es el objetivo, mejorar la convivencia. Ella es Sophie. Hablábamos de la Declaración del Estatuto del Secreto…

La cena terminó. Remus y Lily acompañaron a los chicos a la torre. Se despidieron. Pero Sophie encontró la manera de lograr que Lily se fuera sin el castaño. Cuando la pelirroja llegó a la sala común, buscando a Melisa, se topo de frente con Sirius.

-¿Dónde esta Remus?- La mirada enojada del animago hizo que Lily se retrajera instintivamente. Tardó en reaccionar.

-Eh, eh, mmm, se… quedo platicando con Sophie- Dijo, aun un poco lenta por la sorpresa de la intensidad en los ojos azules del moreno.

-¿Quien es esa? ¿La tipa que estuvo toda la cena tocándolo?-

-¿Tocándolo?- Lily frunció el ceño -Vamos Black. No seas infantil- Intentó evitarlo, para seguir caminando.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué se quedo? ¿Por qué no bajó contigo? ¿No deberían estar haciendo la ronda o algo?-

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones- Lo esquivó y se fue a sentar junto a Melisa, que para mala suerte de la pelirroja estaba con Potter. Se sorprendió de que Potter no le hablara en cuanto la vio. El grupo (Frank, James, Peter, Melisa) estaba en silenció. Melisa lo rompió, para informarle a la recién llegada.

-Sirius está como colacuerno. No se ha sentado desde que llegamos de la cena. Despotricando en contra de la chica francesa, Sophie, diciendo bobada y media acerca de ella- hizo una mueca –mas bien, despotricando contra ella.- Miró a Lily – Dice que tiene sangre Veela-

-Que tontería- rió -¿¿Veela?? Por favor.-

-Yo creo que tiene razón. Mira a estos tres.- señalo a los chicos –Alice discutió con Frank porque no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sophie o como se llame.

-Si ella fuera Veela. Su hermana tendría que ejercer el mismo efecto- Racionalizó Lily.

-He escuchado que los magos con sangre Veela pueden controlar el poder de atracción-

-¿Por qué Black no sube?- Preguntó intrigada Lily, observando a Sirius al pie de la escalera por la que ella había bajado; estaba cruzado de brazos, y si su mirada tuviera el poder de explotar las cosas, la sala común habría caído en pedazos desde hace un buen momento. Melisa rio ligeramente.

-¿Crees que no lo intentó? No puede. Al parecer solo tú y Remus pueden subir. Cuando intentó subir las escaleras, se volvieron un tobogán, como pasa con las de nuestras habitaciones. Trató de usar su escoba, pero al parecer tampoco eso funciona, porque al se topó con algún tipo de barrera que impide que pase. Así que lo único que ha logrado hasta el momento es enfadarse mas.- Las dos chicas miraron al aludido. –Es tan tierno verlo así. No vas a negarlo-

-No tenia intención de hacerlo- volvió a mirar a Melisa -Mel, si ella es veela, ¿Por qué a Black no le afecta?- Melisa la miró, reflexionando la respuesta.

-No tengo idea. Tal vez porque la odia demasiado, por la manera en que se le resbala a Remus- ofreció. –O tal vez el hecho de que sea gay importe en eso no crees- añadió con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, que pasó desapercibido para la otra chica.

-Realmente lo ama. ¿Verdad?-

-¿Lo dudabas?- Miró a Lily con reproche.

-La verdad si. Creí que era pura obsesión- miró al moreno de nuevo. -Pero realmente lo ama- se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?- La prefecta no le contesto. Fue hacia Sirius, lo hizo a un lado y subió las escaleras. Un instante después bajaba con un Remus que parecía completamente aliviado. Antes de llegar a ser visibles para los de la sala común se escuchó:

-Gracias Lily. No sabía como escapar de ahí.- Lily no le contestó, solo lo jaló, cuando estuvo de frente a Sirius, lo miró a los ojos, hubo un pacto en esa mirada, algo que solo ellos dos pudieron entender, una promesa para ambos. La intensidad de la mirada esmeralda, enfrentando al profundo azul, un _"Cuídalo"_ respondido con _"Toda la vida"_, sin palabras de por medio. Puso a Remus frente a el, dio las buenas noches y subió a su dormitorio.

Sirius ni siquiera permitió que Remus se despidiera. Solo lo tomo gentilmente de la mano, y lo hizo subir a la habitación. Llegando ahí, entraron, cerró, empujó al licántropo contra la puerta y lo besó, duro, pura pasión, reclamando la propiedad sobre esos labios. El castaño gimió. El animago comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su novio por encima de la tela, sin dejar de besarlo. Manteniendo a Remus entre la puerta y sus caderas, comenzó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón.

Logró lo que quería, metió la mano por dentro de la ropa interior. Cuando rodeo la dureza de Remus, obtuvo un gemido ronco y profundo, sintió la piel bajo él erizarse, y el castaño comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la mano de Sirius. El beso no había parado, el moreno mordía suavemente los labios del licántropo, introducía la lengua, buscando la otra para acariciarla. Bajó a morder el cuello, succionando, chupando, dejando marcas, escuchando la melodía de sonidos que escapaban de la boca que había estado besando.

-Sirius, Sirius. Haaa. Mm--aa-ss duro, mas rrr—a—pido.- Obedeció, acelerando el ritmo. Sintió el estremecimiento, levantó el rostro a la altura del de Remus.

-Mírame- ordenó. Observó los ojos miel, continuó acariciando, mantuvo la conexión, quería ver los ojos de su amor cuando éste se viniera. Un gemido más intenso. Y sintió la humedad rodeando su mano. Remus cerró los ojos, Sirius besó su rostro, ahora suavemente, la frente, los parpados, los pómulos, la barbilla. –Te amo- susurró, dando un ligero beso en los labios. –Eres MÍO. Lo entiende, o se lo hago entender.- El licántropo medio sonrió.

Sirius y James tienen cada uno su club de admiradoras. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, lo tienen todo: guapos, inteligentes, graciosos, educados, decididos, y una larga lista que cualquiera de sus fans te mostrara con mucho gusto. Peter es solo un fan más; más de James que de Sirius, pero fan al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué pasa con Remus entonces? ¿Es que no es guapo?, si, claro que lo es, tiene ese aire de misterio que lo hace atractivo, es extremadamente inteligente, y más educado que el par de cojonudos esos. ¿Entonces?

Bueno, simplemente Remus rechaza todas esas "muestras de afecto"; educadamente por supuesto. Y claro, si le sumas encima que prácticamente es "propiedad" de Sirius Orión Black, no muchos van intentar ir detrás de el, ni hombres, ni mujeres; ni siquiera aquellos con ascendencia veela. Los perros son posesivos por naturaleza, lo sabe Remus, lo sabe James, lo sabe incluso Peter; ah y además lo sabe cualquiera que tenga ojos, viva en el castillo (o sus alrededores) y tenga 3 dedos de frente; claro que ellos solo saben que Black es posesivo, no saben lo del perro.

Por si alguien no sabia que Remus Lupin es PROPIEDAD de Sirius Black, el se encargó gritarlo al mundo, cuando lo besó apasionadamente en medio del gran comedor, transformado en pista de baile, durante el Baile de Halloween.

Nota de la Autora: Originalmente pensaba hacer el relato de toda la semana, pero después pensé: "Sirius no aguantaría toda la semana de la resbalosa francesa, se le lanzaría la cuello antes", así que tuve que dejarlo así, por el bien de Sophie. Puedo intentar el relato de la semana, pero tendría que ser un fic independiente, si a alguien le gusta la viñeta, pues me dice, y le sigo con el relato.


	12. El recuerdo en el Pensadero

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 5.- Casa de los gritos

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, lemmon bastante explicito.

Aclaraciones y comentarios: Bueno, antes que nada una disculpa del tamaño de nuestro universo (es decir el universo de HP por supuesto), se que ha sido una aberración que tardara tanto en actualizar, pero estaba incomunicada del mundo tecnológico, y además es inicio de semestre, ya saben todo lo que eso implica.

Estaré actualizando lo mas seguido que pueda, gracias a las personas que han comentado, y muchisisimas gracias a las personas que dejaron review del capitulo anterior, no tienen idea de cuan feliz me hace leer sus comentarios. Ahora si, el drabble.

**10.- EL RECUERDO**

Ubicación temporal: Sexto año, febrero.

-Y entonces. ¿Que tienes planeado para San Valentín?-

-Querido Prongs- la voz de Sirius era sedosa, lo que auguraba que estaba llegando al tope de su paciencia (cosa que pocas personas logragan y desafortunadamente James era una de esas personas, y en muy pocas ocasiones) -¿Por qué no le haces un favor a la comunidad y te ahogas?-

-Mmmm. ¿Estas molesto por algo Canuto?-

-James. Por amor a Merlín, ve y tírate a alguna chica- estaban en el dormitorio, solo ellos dos. –A ver si de esa manera dejas de inmiscuirte en MÍ relación- _"Ok. Vamos avanzando. Está molesto con Lunático. Solo eso lo pone de tan mal humor." _Los pensamientos del joven de anteojos no iban mal encaminados.

-¿Dónde está Moony?- Tanteó el terreno. Sirius por fin volteo a verlo.

-¿Acaso soy su maldita niñera? ¿Tengo que saber en cada instante donde está?- El enfado en los ojos azules era palpable, aun desde el extremo de la habitación, donde James se encontraba. –Por que el dejó muy claro que no tiene que rendirme cuentas. Por que no soy su maldito dueño, no, ni siquiera debo saber a donde rayos tiene que ir el 14 de febrero, en lugar de pasarlo enteramente conmigo, no para nada, ¿Por qué habría de ser importante decirme a mi?- Concluyó en tono sarcástico. Prongs se había acercado al moreno durante el largo discurso. Se sentó a su lado.

-Yo creo que debe tener una muy buena razón para actuar así- razonó.

-¿Entonces por que no me lo dice? ¿Cree que no lo entendería?- Las preguntas de Sirius; en ese tono derrotado y dolido, lo dejaban sin respuesta, y pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su hermano.

-¿Te has planteado la posibilidad de que este planeando una sorpresa para que celebren juntos?- Dijo reflexivamente James, después de pensarlo un momento. –A ver, en primer lugar. ¿Por qué dices que no pasará San Valentín contigo? ¿El te lo dijo?- conocía el carácter impulsivo de su hermano, sabia que a veces veía duendes donde no había mas que doxis, Canuto negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Le dije que si haríamos algo. Que si quería algo en especial. El solo dijo que estaba ocupado, ni siquiera me contestó- explicó en voz baja. El otro hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no poner los ojos en blanco. _"Este gilipollas de Padfoot y su paranoia. Como si en serio Moony pudiera pensar en pasar ESE día con alguien mas."_

-Mira- le habló con toda la paciencia que fue capaz. –Yo creo que él esta planeando algo. Apostaría a que así es. – Su amigo seguía desanimado. Hizo un último intento. -¿Por qué no intentas sonsacarle la información a Melisa?- Sirius sonrió.

Unos minutos después (tal vez solo segundos)

-No diré nada Sirius- la chica lo ignoraba olímpicamente, metida en una revista. –En absoluto, ni una palabra- levanto ligeramente la mirada, por el borde de la pagina que leía. Vio la expresión de tristeza del chico. Suspiró. –No tienes porque preocuparte. Tiene algo planeado- la mirada azul brilló, y Melisa estaba segura de que, si Sirius tuviera cola, como la de un perro, la abría agitado alegremente. –Tú no lo escuchaste de mi Black.-

-Escuchar que Mel. Ni siquiera estábamos hablando. Es mas, tiene una semana que no cruzo palabra contigo- se levantó con una disimulada sonrisa, besó la frente de una extremadamente sorprendida Melisa y salió por el retrato.

-Terminaré mal por estos dos- murmuró por lo bajo la chica cuando Sirius se fue.

En el pasillo.

"_¿Donde estará __Moon__?" _Sirius estaba frente al retrato de la dama gorda. "_Debí traerme el mapa."_ Miró a ambos lados del pasillo. _"¿La sala de los menesteres? No, ahí celebramos el año pasado. ¿Hogsmeade? Demasiada gente. Estoy sin ideas". _Empezó a caminar _"Iré a las cocinas. Tengo hambre. Luego podré pensar mejor, con el estomago lleno". _Se fue.

Cuando bajaba el último tramo de escalera se topó con el objeto de sus pensamientos, que al parecer no lo había visto, la mueca de concentración tan conocida por el animago estaba presente en el castaño: Ceño fruncido, mano en la barbilla, la otra en la bolsa de la túnica, mirada al suelo, y ese gracioso gesto de fruncir la nariz cuando parecía hablar consigo mismo. _"¡¡Merlín!! Como lo amo"._ No lo pensó, se lanzó a abrazarlo. Remus se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero por fortuna Sirius tenia bastante equilibrio.

-Te amo- Susurró el moreno al oído de su novio.

-Yo también te amo. No es que me queje- lo miró con gesto divertido. -¿A que viene esa espontanea muestra de afecto?-

-¿No es suficiente razón el estar locamente enamorado?-

-Cierto, por un instante lo olvide. Estas loco- ambos rieron. –Padfoot, lamento lo de hace unas horas, estaba algo distraído. Lily y yo tenemos un proyecto muy importante para Aritmacia, y estoy muy nervioso.-

-No tienes que disculparte amor. Yo actué muy extremo- lo besó ligeramente en los labios –algo totalmente normal. ¿Cierto?-

-Un poco- se pegó al pecho de Sirius. –Respecto a lo que me preguntaste. Ya esta todo planeado. No me preguntes, porque no te voy a decir. Es una sorpresa. Vamos a la torre.-

14 de febrero. 10:00 a.m.

-Como quien dice entonces. No debemos esperar que lleguen a dormir hoy.-

-Exacto Prongs. Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.-

-Si, si, claro. Siempre y cuando me ahorre el verlos besuqueándose todo el tiempo, todo perfecto, ya lo sabes Moony.- Esquivó la almohada enviada por el licántropo. Sirius lo esperaba en la sala común.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto? Es muy tarde. ¿No crees?- El animago estaba nervioso. Notablemente nervioso.

-No tarde más de 20 minutos. Mucho menos de lo que tardas tú en estar listo- llegó hasta su novio y lo tomó de la mano. –Vámonos- salieron por el hueco del retrato. Sirius se abrazó a la espalda de Remus.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le besó el cuello.

-En un momento lo sabrás- contestó el castaño divertido por la extrema curiosidad del moreno. Bajaron hasta el hall del castillo, atravesaron las puertas, salieron a la escalinata, el licántropo se detuvo. –Ahora te vendaré los ojos- sacó un delgado trozo de tela, al parecer seda, de color gris, se colocó de espaldas a Sirius y lo amarró en su nuca poniéndose ligeramente sobre las puntas de sus pies.

-Me muero de curiosidad- confesó el animago.

-Ya lo se- terminó el nudo. –Ahora, sígueme, iremos lento- comenzaron a caminar, se dirigieron hacia el sauce boxeador. Remus usó un wingardium para apretar el nudo del tronco. Con extremo cuidado condujo a Sirius a través de la entrada del pasadizo. Con un poco de complicaciones llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos. Sitio lleno de recuerdos; no solo para Remus, si no para los merodeadores. Pero de particular significado para la pareja.

-Cuidado. Escaleras- advirtió

-¿Por qué hay tan poca luz?- Remus no contestó.

-Llegamos- se colocó detrás del moreno, cosa un poco difícil, por que el animago era mas alto que él. Descubrió los ojos de su novio. Sirius parpadeó, para adecuar sus ojos a la ligera obscuridad. Reconoció el lugar enseguida. La habitación estaba extrañamente limpia, de hecho reluciente. El piano en perfectas condiciones, el banquillo reparado (recordaba que en la última transformación lo habían roto), en una esquina; la mas cercana al piano, había un gramófono.

En el lado opuesto al piano, había un sillón, bastante amplio, se veía muy cómodo. Una mesa al frente del sillón, llena de bocadillos, los favoritos de Sirius, Remus sabia que, siendo tan hiperactivo, no le gustaban las comidas muy complicadas, prefería la simpleza de comer con las manos (cosa reprobada completamente por su madre, por supuesto). La cama con dosel estaba en la otra esquina de la habitación, completa, las sabanas limpias y arregladas, casi como invitando a tirarse en ella y dormir; aunque los pensamientos de Sirius al verla no estaban relacionados con descansar.

-Perfecto- se volvió y abrazó al castaño. Quien solo sonrió.

-Ven. Debes estar muriendo de hambre. No has desayunado- no tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Inmediatamente fue jalado hacia el sillón y acomodado entre las piernas de Sirius.

-Accio mesa- la mesa se acerco fluidamente hasta ellos. –Vamos a estar todo el día aqui. ¿Verdad Moon?- Puso esa mueca de perrito abandonado, que a pesar de no convencerlo, Remus adoraba.

-Por supuesto. Todo el día. Solos. Tú y yo- se recargó más en el pecho del moreno. -¿Qué podría ser mejor para pasar San Valentín?- Tomó la mitad de un sándwich, que inmediatamente le fue arrebatada. –No seas maleducado. No se le arrebata la comida a la gente.- Sirius engulló la mitad del bocadillo, y le puso la otra mitad a Remus en los labios, esperando que él la mordiera….

Pasaban de las 2 de la tarde. Seguían en el sillón, abrazados, se escuchaba "Let it be" en el gramófono, y Sirius se la cantaba a Remus al oído. La canción terminó, y empezó a sonar otra.

-Cojones. Adoro esa canción- dijo sonriendo el moreno

-Lo se- los ojos miel estaban cerrados, disfrutando la música. –Es obvio que te guste. A mi también me encanta, cuando se es como yo, aprendes esa filosofía: "Déjalo ser"- la voz sonaba ligeramente triste.

-Amor- los sentimientos impresos en esa palabra causaron que Remus se estremeciera. – El mundo en general apesta, y es completamente injusto, que personas tan maravillosas como tú se sientan mal por ser quien son. Y gente estúpida como mi "queridísima" prima o el "ilustre" Malfoy sean; siquiera, considerados personas – la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se encogiera contra el. Apretó más el abrazo

–Paul debería decir tu nombre en lugar de "Mother Mary", ¿A quien carajos se le ocurre poner a una monja?- sintió la risa de su novio. –Tú eres mi luz- suspiró y besó la pálida piel del cuello –Eres mi droga- confesó, mordiendo suavemente.

-Espero que eso sea bueno- soltó un suspiro

-Por supuesto. Es excelente. Eres lo único que me hace ser yo, completamente, sincero, sin mascaras. Le das sentido a mi existencia, guías mi vida, iluminas mi camino. A claro y soy adicto a ti.-

-No creo que eso sea del todo bueno. Ninguna adicción es buena- replicó Remus –Aunque yo también soy adicto a ti- reflexionó un instante –a claro, y al chocolate.-

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿El chocolate o yo?-

-¿No hay una opción que te incluya a ti, cubierto de chocolate?-

-Es una buena idea, sabes- Lo besó, delicadamente, saboreando, disfrutando plenamente del contacto con esos labios, sus lenguas danzando al mismo ritmo, acariciándose, explorando ese espacio tan conocido, y sin embargo misterioso. Remus rompió el contacto. Apagó el gramófono.

-Toca algo-Walburga lo había obligado a tomar lecciones de piano. Su novio era la única persona que lo sabia, y que podía disfrutar de ello. Se levantaron y se acercaron al piano, el banquillo era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, se sentaron.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar? Espera, no me digas, ya lo se- sus manos se acomodaron sobre las teclas, comenzó a acariciarlas, expresando los acordes de una de las melodías favoritas de Remus, "Tema de Amor de Romeo y Julieta".

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, siempre que tocaba le sucedía lo mismo, se fundía con la música, con el instrumento, relajándose, volviéndose uno. Lo único superior a eso era cuando el y Remus hacían el amor. La sincronía perfecta de sus cuerpos unidos, la armonía de sus gemidos acompasados, los silencios de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, los sentimientos en esos perfectos ojos miel.

Remus observaba cada uno de los gestos del moreno. Sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la melodía, viendo las notas sin necesidad de ver las teclas del instrumento, fundiéndose con los acordes. Era el éxtasis para el castaño. Su facciones relajadas, disfrutando.

"Tema de amor" terminó, pero inmediatamente después comenzó "Melodía para piano" de Claiderman, otra favorita del licántropo; de esta melodía el castaño adoraba los cambios, drásticos, complicados, complejos. Esa melodía le recordaba a Sirius, esas diferencias, algunas notas tranquilas, lentas, suaves, otras en cambio, agresivas, fuertes, rápidas, como la personalidad del animago, cambiante, un constante estuche de sorpresas.

El piano era lo único con lo que Remus permitía compartir esas manos, perfectas, a pesar del Quidditch. Cerró los ojos también, sintiendo a la melodía llegar hasta su alma. Cuando sonó la última nota, abrió los ojos.

Sirius lo miraba, intensamente, sus ojos llenos de pasión, expresando su esfuerzo por no lanzarse sobre Remus. Al castaño se le secó la garganta, solo de percibir esa mirada casi predadora. Pasó saliva, le dijo al animago:

-Tengo ganas de probar la opción número tres de hace un momento- se levantó. Le tomó la mano, acercándolo a la cama. Con un movimiento rápido de la varita, puso la música nuevamente. –Te amo tanto Sirius- lo besó. El beso era tranquilo, lento, ligero, casi tan solo un roce. Sirius le saco el chaleco a Remus.

-Me encanta como te vez así de formal, pero odio que tengas tanta ropa encima cuando tengo que quitarla- le comentó en son de broma con la respiración un poco agitada.

-Es lo interesante del regalo, ¿No?- Le contesto el castaño desabrochando la camisa el moreno. –Abrirlo- iba acariciando la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Dejó caer la prenda, y permitió que Sirius le quitara a él la camisa. Abrió el pantalón del animago, acariciando la creciente erección.

-Moony. ¿No se supone que querías chocolate?- Preguntó Sirius entre cortadamente. Sintió el borde del colchón en la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

-Aja- Remus comenzó a descender por el abdomen, bajó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, e inmediatamente pasó la lengua por la cabeza del miembro. Ganó un gemido bajo. Tomó su varita, que estaba en la cama y convoco un tazón de chocolate liquido que estaba en la mesa. Obligó a Sirius a sentarse, se puso a su altura, para besarlo, tenía una sonrisa pícara. Mientras se besaban, extendió una mano para meterla en el dulce, tomó una pequeña cantidad y la extendió sobre la dureza del moreno. El contacto con el líquido hizo que Sirius gimiera, al imaginar a Remus lamiéndolo.

El castaño no lo hizo esperar, volvió a bajar, inició a pasar su lengua, disfrutando doble, el sabor del chocolate y el de Sirius. Limpió por completo la punta, cerró los labios y chupó, el cuerpo del moreno se arqueó y él le permitió el movimiento, continuó bajando por el miembro, quitando el chocolate, se detenía por momentos para regresar a la cabeza de la dureza para succionar de nuevo. Para cuando terminó con el chocolate, los gemidos del animago eran tan roncos, que Remus supo que no tardaría en correrse.

Se detuvo, levantó la mirada un momento, tan solo para observar la expresión de su novio, una de sus manos; que hasta ese momento había estado acariciando la piel del abdomen, bajó, para acariciar los testículos, obteniendo de nuevo la melodía de gemidos, volvió a acariciar la erección, ahora absorbiéndola hasta el fondo de su garganta, a Sirius le encantaba eso, lo sabia, y a él le encantaba los sonidos que lograba complaciéndolo.

-Rems… ya… mmm…- Con un último gemido profundo, ronco, se vino. Reunió la energía suficiente para levantar la cabeza, adoraba ver como Remus se relamía después de hacerle una mamada. El licántropo tenia los ojos cerrados, el semen le escurría un poco por las comisuras de la boca, pasó lentamente, como si estuviera disfrutando de algo tan delicioso, que le costara tragarlo. Sacó la lengua, abrió los ojos, y miró directo a los ojos azules que lo observaban embelesados, se limpió, deliberadamente suave y lento con la lengua, dejando que el moreno disfrutara de cada gesto.

No pudo soportarlo mas, jaló al castaño y lo besó, colocándolo encima de el. La firmeza de Remus se presionó contra el abdomen bajo el, mandando descargas a ambos cuerpos.

-Mi turno- se separó ligeramente de los labios del licántropo –o tu turno, depende de cómo lo veas- sonrió. Lo besó de nuevo, luego se separó y volvió a sonreír. Cambió lugares con Remus, lo colocó a él de espaldas a la cama. Se agachó un poco, desabrochó el pantalón, lo bajó lentamente. Le encantaba desvestir a su novio, es como él lo había dicho, era como abrir un regalo, le hipnotizaba la manera en que la erección del castaño le era revelada, irguiéndose orgullosa de haber salido de debajo de la tela. Pasó la lengua rápidamente por toda la extensión de la erección. Obteniendo un gemido bajo y ronco.

Tomó el recipiente con el chocolate. Se colocó a la altura de la boca del licántropo, lo beso, mientras metía una mano al chocolate, y lo comenzaba a extender sobre los pezones de Remus, luego su mano descendió, trazando un camino, desde el centro del pecho hasta el ombligo, y luego cubrió la erección, masturbándola en el proceso, pasando su mano en un ritmo lento y acompasado. Las caderas comenzaron a moverse, siguiendo la candencia impuesta por el moreno.

Dejó los labios, puso el tazón en el piso, y se lanzó al cuello, besando, acariciando, chupando. Bajó luego a uno de los pezones, inició a lamerlo, primero dando lengüetazos rápidos, luego acariciando lentamente, haciendo círculos, rodeándolo, y cuando hubo borrado todo rastro obscuro mordiéndolo suavemente, sin hacer daño, arrancando mas gemidos, haciendo cambiar el color del pezón de rosa a rojo. Hizo lo mismo con el otro. Después continuó siguiendo la línea marcada en la piel, quitándola, dejando la pálida piel en su color natural.

El chocolate se había concentrado en el hueco del ombligo, lo chupó, limpiándolo por completo, y siguió, engulló la erección, logrando que parte de la obscura sustancia dejara la nívea piel, se dedicó a descubrir el miembro de su "cubierta".

-Sirius… Sirius… ya… casi-

Continuó, una de sus manos se colocó en los testículos, acariciándolos, dejó un momento del miembro y lamió las bolas, regresó su atención a la dureza, cerró sus labios en la punta, presionando con su lengua en la hendidura, y luego chupó, fuerte, logrando que Remus se corriera con un gemido largo y ronco. Tragó. Se levantó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del otro chico.

-Creo que soy adicto al chocolate- confesó con una sonrisa, y unas cuantas gotas de semen aun en su labio inferior. El castaño levantó una mano, limpió el labio, Sirius absorbió su dedo y lo chupó. –Más aun si está sobre tu piel- se besaron.

Notas finales: La traducción de la canción.

When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Yeah, There will be an answer, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.  
(instrumental break)

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, yeah let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me.  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, yeah let it be.  
There will be and answer, let it be.

Let it be, let it be.  
Let it be, yeah let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

Cuando me encuentro en tiempos de problemas

Madre Mary viene a mi

Diciendo palabras de sabiduría, déjalo ser

Y en mi hora de obscuridad

Ella esta parada frente a mi

Diciendo palabras de sabiduría, déjalo ser

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser,

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser

Susurrando palabras de sabiduría, déjalo ser

Y cuando la gente con corazón roto

Viven en el mundo de acuerdo

Habra una respuesta, déjalo ser

Aunque tal vez estarán separados ahí

Todavia una oportunidad de que vean

Que habrá una respuesta, déjalo ser

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser,

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser

Si, habrá una respuesta, déjalo ser

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser,

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser

Susurrando palabras de sabiduría, déjalo ser

(pausa instrumental)

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser,

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser

Susurrando palabras de sabiduría, déjalo ser

Y cuando la noche esté nublada

Todavia hay una luz que brilla para mi

Brillando hasta mañana, déjalo ser

Me levanto al sonido de la música

Madre Mary viene a mi

Diciendo palabras de sabiduría, déjalo ser.

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser,

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser

Si, habrá una respuesta, déjalo ser

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser,

Déjalo ser, déjalo ser

Susurrando palabras de sabiduría, déjalo ser

Las canciones, me agrada la idea de que sea Sirius quien toque el piano, por que me imagino que Walburga hizo que le dieran clases, no tanto por que le gustara la música, sino para ocupar a Sirius en algo. "Tema de amor de Romeo y Julieta" no se como se llame en ingles, pero en español ese es su título, me encanta, es muy cortita, pero la adoro, y por eso puse que era la favorita de Remus. La "Melodía para piano" de Richard Clayderman seguramente la han escuchado, si no, recomiendo que la busquen, es una cancion hermosa, y de verdad que los cambios en la melodía te recuerdan a personas como Sirius, con contrastes en su personalidad. Eso es todo, dejo de artarlos.


	13. Buenos Modales

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 20.- ALOHOMORA

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, lemmon ligerito

Aclaraciones y comentarios: No tienen idea de cómo me costo esta palabra, pero al final lo logre, espero que el resultado sea medianamente bueno, si no ya saben, díganme que le faltó, todo con afán de mejorar.

CAPÍTULO 13.- BUENOS MODALES

Ubicación temporal: Sexto año. Mayo.

Sala común de Gryffindor

-Solo digo que tal ves deberías considerarlo-

-No quiero ser una mas en la lista-

-No se por que crees que será así-

-Acaso Potter te convenció de que lo ayudaras en su campaña de "Lograr que Lilian Evans salga conmigo"- la carcajada de Melisa resonó en la sala común, que en ese momento, al ser viernes en la tarde después de exámenes, estaba casi vacía, excepto por un par de chicos de primero comiendo dulces, a los que la prefecta miraba, como decidiendo si debía ir y quitárselos.

-Deja a los niños en paz Lily- la mirada que la chica le dirigió desde el sofá frente a ella era de ligero reproche –tienen derecho a comer dulces de vez en cuando. Respondiendo a tu pregunta. No, James no me ha convencido de nada. Solo te estoy dando mi opinión. Deberías conocerlo, antes de formarte una idea sobre el- los ojos verdes se quedaron pensativos, sopesando lo que acabada de escuchar. El murmullo de sus labios casi paso desapercibido, casi.

-Tal vez tengas razón.-

-Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade- sugirió Melisa.

Biblioteca de Hogwarts

-Vamos afuera Moony-

-¿Necesitas que yo te saque Padie?- le preguntó Remus sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Por favor. Los exámenes ya terminaron- estaban sentados uno frente al otro, con la mesa de la biblioteca entre ellos.

-Ve con Prongs- continuó, aparentando no darse cuenta de la mirada de perrito abandonado que le dirigía su novio. –Quiero ver algunas cosas antes de irnos-

-Falta más de un mes para que acaben las clases- se levantó en su asiento, inclinándose hacia el castaño. – ¿Necesitas que traiga mi correa?- los ojos miel lo miraron confundidos –para que me saques a pasear- explicó, logrando que Remus sonriera. Se rindió.

-De acuerdo. Vamos afuera- si Sirius hubiese estado transformado, habría movido la cola. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Se levantaron, el prefecto se despidió amablemente de la bibliotecaria quien le regresó el saludo, mientras miraba suspicazmente al moreno.

-Yo sigo pensando que te desea fervientemente- el moreno colocó sus manos tras la cabeza, en un gesto despreocupado, mientras miraba a su chico de reojo.

-Que le caiga bien a las figuras de autoridad, no quiere decir que estén interesados en mí. ¿Quién fue el último?- lo miró, mientras Sirius le quitaba un par de libros de los brazos; los mas pesados. -A si. Dumbledore tiene "cierta", mmm, ¿como la llamaste?-

-Obsesión Moony, obsesión-

-Aja, eso- antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sirius lo había empujado dentro de un aula vacía. Causando que los libros que ambos cargaban cayeran descuidadamente al suelo. Comenzó a besarlo, mientras lo mantenía contra la pared, y las manos morenas lo abrazaban por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos lo máximo posible.

-Que tu no te des cuenta de cuan atractivo eres, no quiere decir que los demás no lo noten- le soltó, en un instante en que se separaron para tomar aire.

-La puerta- murmuró el castaño, mientras sus manos acariciaban el sedoso cabello negro. El animago se tomo un instante para sacar su varita, y murmurar un hechizo no verbal para mantener asegurada la puerta. –Vamos a la habitación. Los chicos están en los jardines-

-No es necesario- restregó sus caderas contra el cuerpo frente a el, causando un gemido ahogado y logrando que Remus se empujara de regreso. –Lo haremos aquí- bajo sus manos para comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón mientras sus labios acariciaban la línea de la mandíbula de Remus. El ligero ruido que hizo la bragueta al ser bajada fue seguido por el profundo gemido que escapó de la garganta del licántropo cuando una de las manos de Sirius se coloco sobre la dureza, aun dentro de su ropa interior.

-Paddie- tan solo un murmullo entrecortado. El moreno se arrodillo frente a su novio, bajó lentamente el bóxer que cubría la erección, liberándola, rodeo la punta con su mano, acariciando la hendidura con el pulgar, ejerciendo presión. Una de las manos del castaño se aferró al cabello obscuro, mientras ponía la otra entre sus labios, para intentar no gritar.

-¿Por qué te contienes?- la voz sensual, precedió al aliento cálido sobre su miembro.

-Al – algui - en po –oo -dría escu -char- Sirius pasó la lengua, desde la base hasta la punta, y de regreso, y sin mas engulló por completo la firmeza. La mano de Remus se movió, jalando un poco el cabello, intentando marcar un ritmo.

En el pasillo que conduce a las cocinas

-Te estaba buscando- las mejillas de Lily estaban arreboladas. Se acercó a Melisa que salía del cuadro del bodegón.

-Déjame adivinar. Tienes una cita con James-

En un pasillo cercano a la biblioteca

James caminaba mirando un pergamino. "_Hecho una ojeada. Si están ocupados los busco luego_"

Pegó su oído a la puerta, no escuchaba nada "sospechoso" así que decidió entrar.

-Alohomora- murmuró mientras levantaba su varita.

-¡Sirius!- la voz de Remus sonó casi como un sollozo. James se quedó paralizado en la puerta. Tal vez solo cinco segundos. Suficiente. Salió literalmente "huyendo" de ahí.

En el aula

"_Juraría que la puerta acaba de cerrarse_" los pensamientos de Sirius eran confusos mientras se incorporaba, después de que Remus hubiera terminado en su boca. No le concedió mayor importancia porque el castaño lo jaló hacia el y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras abría su pantalón.

Mas tarde, regresaban a la sala común de Gryffidor. Se toparon con Peter que iba saliendo del retrato, con cara de hastío.

-James los fue a buscar- dijo en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cera.

-¿Por qué?- increpó Sirius, recordando de pronto la puerta que había visto moverse

-Se enteraran en cuanto entren- les dijo misteriosamente.

-¿A dónde vaz Wortmail?- preguntó confundido Remus.

-Se enteraran en cuanto entren- repitió. Continuaron caminando, Remus pronunció la contraseña y la señora gorda los dejó pasar. Al instante en el que entraron, algo cayó sobre Sirius provocando que dejara caer los libros que llevaba, y cayera de forma elegante al suelo; los Black hacen todo elegantemente, el castaño se alejó justo a tiempo para evitar que el también se tambaleara.

-¡¡Lily aceptó salir conmigo!!- grito James, que era quien había hecho caer al moreno. – Por cierto. Existen hechizos mas fuertes para sellar puertas- le susurro, Sirius pasó saliva sonoramente, mirando a su hermano.- Deberías asegurarte que los que usas no se rompan con un simple Alohomora- completó mirándolo significativamente.

-Felicidades Prongs- la suave voz del licántropo interrumpió el intercambio de miradas. Remus pasó su mirada de uno a otro, James sonreía burlonamete, mientras que su novio estaba sonrojado, cosa muy extraña, por que un Black; especialmente Sirius Black nunca se sonroja.


	14. Fobia

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 16.- Araña

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash

Aclaraciones y comentarios: Creo que ninguno, cualquier duda en cuanto a mi percepción del mundo de los merodeadores, me dicen por si algún dato los confunde.

14.- FOBIA

Ubicación temporal: Séptimo año. Vacaciones de diciembre, en la mansión de Francia de Alphard.

-Es impresionante- Melisa miraba embelesada la fachada de la mansión.

-A Alphard le gusta vivir bien- explicó James, mientras recogía la maleta de Lily, y el grupo comenzaba a caminar hacia la verja, donde los esperaba el mencionado que a pesar de la distancia, escuchó el comentario.

-Siempre lo he dicho. Si tienes dinero, gástalo en darte gusto- el anfitrión recibió al de lentes con una gran sonrisa. –Así, cuando muera, podre decir: "Disfruté de mi vida"- se abrazaron.

-Mentira, eso lo podrán decir los demás. Tú estarás muerto Alphard- dijo Sirius y ambos rieron, el moreno se acerco a su tío favorito para saludarlo.

-Mi querido sobrino- Alphard apretó a Sirius en un abrazo, mientras los demás chicos se reían a costa de las caras que hacia el moreno. –Cierto, cierto- ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Buenas tardes, Alphard- Remus extendió la mano, y fue jalado por el mayor para recibir también un abrazo.

-Este joven. ¿Siempre es tan formal?- preguntó al resto de los chicos, quienes asintieron vehementemente con la cabeza mientras sonreían. –A ver déjame ver si adivino quienes son. Veamos, conozco a James, Remus y Peter, esta hermosa jovencita debe ser Lilyan- se acercó a Lily – ¿Correcto?-

-Así es- la pelirroja se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al adulto –Lilyan Evans, encantada de conocerlo-

-Bien, eres fácil de reconocer. Si no lo supiera, diría que eres una Wesley, lo cual seria raro, por que los conozco a todos, y solo hay dos chicas esta generación- les dijo confidencialmente y en cierto tono de pesimismo. Se acercó a Frank –tu eres Frank, tienes todos los rasgos de Augusta, y además eres marcadamente Lomgbottom- el chico asintió. –Hace años que no te veía, te recuerdo de cuando eras un bebe, tu abuelo hizo una enorme celebración cuando naciste, ¿sabias?-

-Me han comentado al respecto. No sabía que eran amigos-

-Me cae bien, no nos vemos seguido, pero siempre es bueno hablar con el. Tu padre es una excelente persona, y tiene un ojo muy acertado para los negocios, una persona inteligente, definitivamente.-

-Mi madre se ha encargado de hacérmelo saber- bromeó Frank.

-Bien, entonces tu eres William Tenna- saludó al único chico que quedaba. –Sirius me dijo que no eres ingles. Debes contarme acerca de América, me fascina el estilo de vida americano, he considerado mudarme para allá, ¿Sabes?- le estrecho la mano, mientras le sonreía afectivamente.

-Encantado señor.-

-No me llames señor. Me haces sentir viejo. Ahora, solo faltan ustedes tres- se colocó mas cerca de Alice –tu eres Alice Friestens. Coincidí con tu madre en la escuela, te pareces mucho a ella- saludó a la chica.

-Ella me ha hablado de usted, y accedió enseguida, cuando le dije que vendríamos aquí-

-Fuimos buenos amigos- giró hacia las otras dos chicas –tu eres Melisa. Tienes ese ligero aire de irreverencia, tan marcado en mi sobrino- la aludida sonrió y se acercó a Alphard.

-Espero que Sirius no halla mentido sobre mí-

-Si la mitad de lo que ha dicho es cierto, me caes muy bien- todos rieron ante ese comentario. –Y entonces tu eres Annia Black, somos familia me imagino, aunque podría ser que no. Te vez demasiado inocente para ser una Black de nuestra familia- Annia sonrió tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto- murmuró.

-Entren, entren. Dejen el equipaje, yo me encargaré de transportarlo- hechizó las maletas, y se dirigieron a la casa.

-Bueno, Sirius les mostrara sus habitaciones. Espero que no halla problemas, pero les informo que los chicos dormirán apartados de las chicas- miro a los jóvenes – ¿Algún problema con eso?-

-En absoluto- exclamó alegremente Sirius.

-Si claro, tú no tienes problema con eso- le lanzó James. Los demás rieron y subieron las escaleras. Alphard pareció pasar por alto ese comentario.

El moreno se detuvo frente a ellos al inicio de un largo pasillo, con puertas en ambos lados.

-Las habitaciones son lo suficientemente grandes como para que se queden cuatro personas juntas, sin ningún problema, pero si quieren acomodarse por parejas está bien.

-Yo opino que duérmanos juntas- propuso Annia

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Lily, Melisa y Alice asintieron y las cuatro comenzaron a caminar, abriendo las puertas, buscando una habitación que les gustara.

-Y yo opino que Peter, William, Frank y yo, ocupemos otra habitación, y dejemos a los "tortolos" solos- exclamó James, mientras miraba a su hermano en busca de hacerlo enfadar

-Secundo la moción de James- se apresuró a contestar Sirius, feliz, mientras tomaba sus maletas y le hacia señas a Remus para que lo siguiera. Dejando a Prongs decepcionado, por no haberlo hecho enrojecer.

El castaño siguió al animago hasta el fondo del pasillo, y entró detrás de el. Se sorprendió cuando entro a una habitación claramente marcada con el estilo de Sirius. Tenía aproximadamente 6 metros de largo por 4 de ancho y era bastante alta, el techo estaba lleno por un mural en el que se podían distinguir muchas estrellas, aparentemente en desorden, pero para los ojos de Remus, la constelación de Sirio resaltó inmediatamente.

Las paredes eran de un color verde, lo cual lo hizo sonreír: "_Bastante Slytherin_" pensó, aunque el tono era muy diferente del de la casa de las serpientes, era un color que invitaba a relajarse, a descansar, y sin embargo te llenaba de energía. Los armazón de la cama era en su mayoría negra, el dosel se alzaba a 2 metros de la cama, el juego de cama era blanco, a excepción de un par de cojines, las cortinas eran de un suave color café, dos buros a los lados de la cama y un closet colocado en la pared izquierda, en el lado derecho había un gran ventanal, un sillón se encontraba al pie de ella.

El piso del cuarto estaba cubierto casi completamente por una alfombra color chocolate, mullida, suave; con excepción de un espació frente a la cama, en el extremo del cuarto, aproximadamente 1.5 m carecían de alfombra y se veía un piso de mármol, sobre esa área estaba un caballete, donde había un lienzo con unos cuantos trazos al carboncillo, a un lado estaba un mueble, sobre el lado derecho, se encontraban varios marcos apilados.

-Tu habitación supongo- el licántropo se acerco a la ventana, y quedo extasiado con la vista, las montañas se extendían al fondo, y todo entre la mansión y ellas era pradera, y en ese momento nevaba, por lo que se veía cubierto de nieve.

-Exacto. Mi habitación- abrazó a Remus por la espalda.

-¿Por qué no vives aquí, con Alphard?-

-El ministerio de Magia Ingles no me deja. Alphard viaja mucho, a diferencia de los Potter. Cuando cumpla los diecisiete vendré a vivir aquí- el estremecimiento del castaño no pasó desapercibido para el moreno. Lo hizo girar sin romper el abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Sirius dudaba, el licántropo podía notarlo, algo sucedía, su novio no sabia como decirle lo que tenia en mente

-Se que es mucho pedir- acercó el cuerpo entre sus brazos y hundió la cara en el cuello de Remus -Pero. Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo- murmuró contra la piel blanca. –Se que adoras a tu familia, y que haz vivido siempre en Londres. Pero Inglaterra me odia- bromeó.

-Oh Sirius- se vio sorprendido por un lloroso Remus, que se lanzó a besarlo, tardo unos segundos en responderle el beso. Se acercaron a la cama, y en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-Upss. Lo siento- se separaron ligeramente, ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta para ver entrar a las chicas. –Tu habitación es impresionante- la pelirroja se sentó en la cama. –Mmm, tal vez le falte un par de pinturas, o algo así- en ese instante reparo en los cuadros en el extremo de la habitación.

-Puedes verlos, si quieres- autorizo Sirius sentándose en el sillón, y arrastrando a Remus con el, para sentarlo en sus piernas. Melisa se acercó también y entre las dos comenzaron a pasar las pinturas.

-¿Ya las viste Rems?- preguntó Lily al llegar al cuadro que estaba recargado directamente sobre la pared. El aludido negó, pero no hizo ademan de levantarse, así que las chicas sacaron con cuidado el cuadro. Lo volvieron hacia ellos, y a Remus se le encogió el corazón, era una pintura de él, en tonalidades azules, la luna dominaba el extremo superior izquierdo, y el resto era ocupado por su propia imagen, de perfil.

-Es muy buena Sirius-la voz de Annia sorprendió a todos, por que ella pocas veces se dirigía directamente al animago.

-Gracias- levantó una de las manos de su chico y la besó –estaba inspirado- se miraron, y la mano antes besada, subió a acariciar el rostro del moreno.

-Esta también es muy buena- dijo de pronto Melisa, mientras sacaba otro cuadro. Era dos lobos; o al menos lo parecían, la luna estaba ausente. Tonos cafés, combinados con rojizos de fondo. Uno de los animales; el más grande, era castaño, el otro era negro, los ojos eran lo único diferente, los del animal negro eran de un azul, tan profundo, que casi parecía negro, los del castaño eran más claros que su pelaje.

-Me encantan los contrastes- opinó la pelirroja mientras se asomaba por el borde del cuadro.

-Completamente de acuerdo- completó Melisa, las tres chicas estaban mirando embelesadas al par de animales.

-Es hermoso- susurró Remus al oído de Sirius.

-Se queda corto a la realidad. Tu eres aun mas perfecto- le respondió en voz baja.

Pocos minutos después los cinco; Remus, Sirius, Lily, Melisa y Annia bajaban al vestíbulo donde se encontraban el resto de los chicos, bromeando con Alphard. Pasaron una tarde estupenda, después de desayunar en el jardín trasero, fueron a pasear al lago de la propiedad, y comieron abundantemente, entre bromas, y conversaciones interesantes, corrieron, y disfrutaron bastante, después de bañarse y cenar, la mayoría cayeron rendidos.

-¿Estas despierto?- la voz de Sirius interrumpió el silencio del dormitorio de Alphard, que se encontraba en el tercer piso de la casa, en lo que antes había sido un observatorio.

-Si, estoy despierto- contestó el mayor levantando la mirada del libro que sostenía.

-¿Estas de humor para una larga conversación?- preguntó el joven animago, mientras se acercaba a la cama de su tío.

-Claro- cerró el libro y lo colocó en el buró.

-Necesito hablar sobre un para de cosas para cuando me mude aquí- se sentó en un cómodo sillón con orejas que había al lado de la cama.

-Insistes en eso…- el tono dejaba en claro que Alphard no estaba de acuerdo con la resolución de su sobrino.

-Si. Sabes que eres mi mejor y además única opción. Así que por favor dejemos eso- interrumpió Sirius, sabiendo que su tío querría darle un sermón, acerca de las razones por las que no debería dejar Londres.

-Bien. Entonces ¿De que quieres hablar?- miró a los ojos del chico.

-Me pregunto. ¿Tendrías algún problema en que alguien mas se mudara conmigo?-

-Vaya, es serio entonces. Si realmente estas considerando vivir con ese "alguien". Por que dudo mucho que los Potter permitan que su hijo deje el país- dijo en son de broma.

-Tienes razón. No hablo de James- a la afirmación, siguió una larga pausa. Al darse cuenta de que su sobrino no agregaba nada. Lo animó:

-Es poco típico de ti dar rodeos Sirius. ¿Debo preocuparme?-

-No estoy seguro- cuadró los hombros, como si estuviera dispuesto a enfrentar una discusión.

-No creo tener problema. El Joven Lupin me cae muy bien- Sirius lo miro completamente anonadado. –Me subestimas sobrino- lo miro con reproche. –Podrías habérmelo dicho antes. Aunque no fuese necesario. Por la manera en que le miras cuando están en la misma habitación-

-Lo amo-

-Lo se- miradas, silencio, a veces las palabras sobran cuando las personas se conocen tan bien. –Es bueno para ti, lo he notado, es tu catalizador- el chico sonrió ante la expresión: "Remus, su catalizador". –Deberías ir a dormir. Remus debe estar preocupado- añadió con picardía.-

-Hasta mañana.-

-Podría desearte que durmieras bien, pero no será necesario. ¿Cierto?-

-Gracias te todas maneras- el mayor asintió, sabia que no le agradecía por lo que había dicho, era un agradecimiento por todo, pasado y presente; y ambos sabían, futuro también.

Sirius llegó a su habitación, Remus estaba sentado al lado de la ventana leyendo, alumbrado por la luna creciente. Levantó la mirada, había sentido al moreno incluso antes de que abriera la puerta. El animago lo miró embelesado. Las largas piernas del castaño estaban sobre el sillón, sus manos blancas de delgados dedos sostenían un libro, la luz de la luna caía sobre el, iluminándolo de una manera casi sobrenatural, haciéndolo brillar. Se acercó. El castaño bajo las piernas e hizo amago de levantarse.

-No. Quédate ahí- Remus asintió, esperando que su novio se acercara.

-Tengo una pregunta importante- el licántropo lo miró, esperando.

-Si alguien te preguntara. ¿Qué te gusta mas, los libros o yo?- el animago se sentó en el suelo, colocó su cabeza en el regazo del chico, quien inmediatamente procedió a acariciar los obscuros cabellos, cerró los ojos, complacido, disfrutando del contacto.

-Si alguien cometiera esa tontería; es decir, hacerme decidir, bueno, podría ser, si pusiera el empeño suficiente, y me forzara a decir la verdad, sopesando los libros que he leído, pensando en los que me faltan, y los que aun no se escriben, suponiendo además de que este sentimiento pueda crecer mas- su mano descendió al cuello del moreno acariciando la piel -tendría que contestar que tu.-

Se levantó, colocando las manos en las orejas del sillón, acercó sus rostros.

-Te amo Remus John Lupin- el aludido sintió como su piel se erizaba. Levantó los brazos, envolviendo al moreno.

-No más de lo que yo te amo Sirius Orion Black-

-Eso podría discutirse- sonrió, uniendo sus labios, lenta, suavemente, Sirius acarició los labios de su novio con la lengua, Remus respondió entreabriéndolos, uniendo su lengua, acariciándose. Se separaron, sus frentes aun unidas.

-Tenías razón- susurró, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Por lo general siempre la tengo Padfoot. Podrías ser mas especifico- se sacudieron, mecidos por la suave risa del moreno.

-Alphard ya lo sabia- abrió los ojos. Observando las suaves facciones frente a el.

-Te lo dije. Según Lily, la única manera de no darse cuenta es que tengas un IQ de menos 50.-

-No entiendo una palabra de eso, pero al parecer la pelirroja tiene razón- le dio un suave beso en los labios. –Alphard opina que es fantástico que vivas aquí. Deberías- su mirada se levantó un instante, hacia el marco de la ventana –Oh demonios- se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente, separándose del castaño, quien lo miro preocupado.

-¿Que pasa Paddie?- Remus se levantó, acercándose al moreno, preocupado. Miró hacia la ventana, y lo único que vio fue una araña, no excesivamente grande, y definitivamente inofensiva.

Sirius respiraba profundamente, como tratando de controlarse. Murmuró algo, de lo que el castaño solo entendió "Hechizo" y "debilitado". El licántropo ató cabos. Se levantó y con un hechizo desvaneció al insecto.

-¿El hechizo mantiene alejados solo a los arácnidos, o a cualquier insecto?-

-Se supone que a cualquier insecto- la voz del animago tenía un deje de pánico- pero al parecer se debilitó desde la última vez que Alphard lo conjuró.-

-¿Alphard?- Sirius asintió.

-¿Lo conoces? Supongo que puedo conjurarlo- el moreno hizo un gesto hacia el buró del lado derecho de la cama.

-Primer cajón, al fondo- Remus abrió el cajón, y buscó, encontró un pequeño pedazo de pergamino, con un hechizo e instrucciones básicas para conjurarlo. Se acercó a la ventana, y conjuro el encantamiento, lo mismo hizo con la puerta. Regresó el pergamino a su lugar.

-Vergonzoso- murmuraba Sirius sentado en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza entre las piernas y las manos en el rostro.

-Amor- la suave voz del castaño llamó al animago. –No es algo que puedas controlar- jalo suavemente el rostro. –Es bueno saber que puedo protegerte de alguna manera- le dijo ligeramente divertido.

Sirius sonrió también, lanzándose sobre su novio. Besándolo. Era tan fácil estar con Remus, más fácil que respirar. Y tenía razón en algo. Los hombres lobo no le temen a las arañas, el que le pertenecía podría protegerlo de ellas.


	15. Magia mágica

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 10.- Varita

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, lemmon bastante explicito.

Aclaraciones y comentarios: Al final.

CAPÍTULO 15.-MÁGICA MAGIA

Ubicación temporal: Séptimo año, vacaciones de diciembre. Dos días antes de la luna llena.

-Otra conversación a la luz de la luna- la voz fuerte de Alphard hizo que Sirius detuviera sus pasos, se acercaba al balcón del cuarto del mayor.

-Algo así- la sorpresa inicial del adulto se convirtió en franca curiosidad.

-Dime sobrino- la mirada de Alphard se dirigió al telescopio con el que se estaba entreteniendo antes que de que el animago entrara. Hacia años que la mansión había sido un observatorio. Cuando Alphard la compro, decidió que el aparato seria útil en sus largas noches de insomnio.

-Remus y yo tenemos que marcharnos un par de días- la reverencia al decir "Remus" era más que tangible en la voz del adolescente. –Regresaremos en tres días-

-No estoy seguro si deba, pero ¿A dónde tienen que ir?- el silencio se volvió espeso, Alphard miró a su sobrino. Tenia esa mirada, característica de los Black, fuerte, decidida, abrazante, esa mirada que decía claramente, "mantente apartado". Sin embargo éste Black en particular le preocupaba, era su hijo, así lo consideraba el, algo que lo hiciera reaccionar tan a la defensiva, tenia que ser algo grande.

-No quiero ser grosero Tío- formalidades, anda tú, la salida fácil, ser formales. –Pero es algo entre Remus y yo- esta vez la voz del moreno tembló levemente, y esa vacilación no paso desapercibida para Alphard.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- lo miró –y si tu confías en él, yo también confió Sirius- hubo un momento, tal vez 5 segundos, tal vez 5 minutos, el tiempo se congela en estas ocasiones, cuando una mirada es mas poderosa que una varita, y hace hechizos mas útiles que transformar una taza de te.

-Pasado mañana hay luna llena- la seca declaración del chico, causó mucho. Shock, vacilación, temor, duda, la variación de las emociones de Alphard podía sentirse en el ambiente, y en sus ojos, casi tan azules como los de su sobrino.

-Luna llena- murmuró. Sirius esperó, no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, de pronto tuvo miedo, de muchas cosas, la reacción de Alphard, lo que esa información causaría respecto a su percepción de Remus, pero por sobre todo, lo que mas temía era la reacción del licántropo al saber que había contado su secreto, se pateó mentalmente, no debía haber dicho nada. Era la segunda vez que sucedia, y la primera ocasión la había librado por muy poco.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- la voz de su tío, que no demostraba emoción alguna, lo sacó de sus obscuros pensamientos.

-En tercero- respiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse, intentando liberar la tensión, tratando de sacar ese miedo que se instalaba a ratos en su corazón, preguntándose como reaccionaria Remus -nosotros… -se interrumpió, alguien tocaba a la puerta. –

-Adelante-

-Buenas noches Alphard- el licántropo se asomo, y la tenue luz de la luna que iluminó su rostro fue como una revelación para el mayor, las cicatrices, esa tenue chispa en sus ojos castaños, la sombra de "algo", lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar a su sobrino, para controlar a un Black, ni mas ni menos, un lobo. –Vengo a buscar a Sirius- y también eso, la posesividad, aunque su voz no lo denotara, uno se hacia a un lado, sabiendo, de alguna manera, que no debía ponerse ante Remus si éste buscaba a Sirius. Mas magia, esa voz, suave, tenue, tranquila, cuando él decía "Sirius" decía "_Accio_", declaraba que era suyo, de nuevo, mas poderoso que una varita.

El aludido se tensó, mirando a Alphard con intensidad, retándolo, a que dijera algo contra ese ser humano, contra esa persona, que lo era todo para el, por quien estaba dispuesto a desafiar al mundo, a desafiar a la única persona que consideraba su familia, por quien daría su vida, sin dudarlo un instante. Era sorprendente lo que la magia sin varita lograba, el amor superaba cualquier hechizo, sin importar si el hechizo era mortal. Alphard, sin ser vidente, sabia que lo de estos chicos, seria para siempre.

-Pasa Remus- el castaño entró, sus sentidos subdesarrollados le gritaban que algo pasaba, algo que causaba que Alphard lo observara como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, que causaba que Sirius se tensara de una manera impresionante, y en menos de un segundo, cuando volvió a mirar a Alphard lo supo: Alphard **sabia**.

Se miraban, Alphard veía a Remus, Sirius observaba atentamente a Alphard y Remus pasaba su vista de uno a otro. Se acercó al moreno, sin vacilación, tomo una de las manos del chico, acariciándola, intentando relajar la tensión, sintió a Sirius, oyó el tenue lamento, casi un sollozo, apretó mas fuerte. Finalmente miró a Alphard.

-Tengo que ir a Londres. Sirius insiste en acompañarme- no sabia como reaccionar. Alphard era como un padre para su novio, lo sabia, pero nadie fuera de sus amigos, sabia de su condición, de hecho Annia, Frank, Alice y Will no sabían nada. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Remus?- el aludido percibió de nuevo la tensión del moreno.

-Claro Alphard- el adulto sonrió suavemente

-Cuándo te transformas ¿Cómo de grande eres?- la tensión desapareció. Sirius se relajó por completo, y se volvió hacia Remus, lo abrazó, y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Para finalmente abrazarlo por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de su novio, acercándose al mayor.

-Yo creo que debe medir como 2.50 en dos patas, por que...-

-¿Tu crees?- la mirada de Alphard paso de un rostro a otro, interrogante. – ¿Lo haz visto transformado? ¿Tanto como para apreciar su altura?-

-Es una larga historia- fue Remus quien contestó. –Y existen muchas leyes rotas en el transcurso de ella- otro hechizo sin varita, Alphard inmediatamente quiso saber.

-Entonces estoy dispuesto a escucharla- dijo alegremente, comenzaron a hablar, Sirius le hablo de cómo descubrieron el secreto del castaño, la decisión que tomó (se guardo la información de que Peter y James eran animagos) para acompañar al lobo, y para su sorpresa se transformo frente a el. La declaración de Alphard mientras acariciaba las de Padfoot era lo que Remus pensaba

-Yo creo que el perro te eligió a ti, sobrino- hablaron de las medidas de Dumbledore para que el licántropo pudiera ir a la escuela, Alphard se mostró muy interesado en saber quien era el lobo que había mordido a Remus.

-Greyback- la voz del adulto destilaba odio al repetir el nombre, la misma clase de odio que marcaba la voz de Sirius al nombrarlo. Guardaron silencio. Alphard lidiaba con sus fantasmas, al parecer ese nombre le traía recuerdos.

-¿Lo conoces?- el moreno interrumpió las cavilaciones de su tío.

-Dos años por delante de mí en Hogwarts. Tuvimos un par de enfrentamientos en la escuela- les explico, sin revelar emoción alguna. -Aunque en aquel tiempo no era "Greyback", pocos recuerdan al chico que fue a la escuela. Ser mordido lo cambio, no es que hubiese sido un hada en aquellos días, pero volverse licántropo saco lo peor de el, como ser humano- Remus se estremeció, Sirius apretó mas su agarre alrededor de el.

-No es el único- un murmullo ahogado, la voz del castaño los regresó a la realidad.

-Es admirable Remus- Alphard buscó la mirada del chico –que sigas siendo tu, a pesar del lobo- la mirada orgullosa de Sirius contrastaba con la mirada apenada, pero a la vez agradecida de Remus

-A veces sacamos al lobo a pasear. ¿Cierto Moony?- murmuro la última palabra al oído del licántropo. Causando un estremecimiento general en el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos

-Creo que no quiero saber los detalles sobre eso- los dos Black se rieron, causando que el otro chico se sonrojara furiosamente.

-Gracias Alphard- los tras sabían que no era solo por el cumplido. "_Gracias por aceptarme junto a tu sobrino", "Gracias por no alejarme de el", "Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa, en tu familia"_

-No Lupin, no- movió las manos gesticulando exageradamente –no me agradezcas. Es bueno que de vez en cuando que alguien logre controlar realmente a un Black, y si es necesario que sea mitad lobo, pues que así sea- esta vez los tres rieron.

-Nos marchamos mañana temprano entonces- declaró Sirius sin soltar a su chico.

-¿A Hogwarts?- preguntó Alphard. Ambos chicos asintieron –Albus les mandara un traslador, supongo- dudaron

-De hecho, vendrá por nosotros. Si convoca un traslador, el ministerio se enterara, y el quiere ser discreto- fue Remus el que explicó.

-Entonces le llamare para que venga antes, podremos invitarlo a comer con nosotros- no esperó respuesta, se levantó, bajo las escaleras, con los dos adolescentes detrás de él, llegó al salón, lanzo polvos flu a la chimenea, y dijo:

-Albus Dumbledore, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria- las llamas se volvieron verdes, y el metió la cabeza en ellas.

-¡Hola Albus!

-Precisamente por eso te llamo-

Los dos chicos escuchaban las frases sueltas de Alphard, perdiéndose la mitad de la conversación por no poder escuchar al director.

-Si, me acaban de decir. De hecho, me pregunto si te gustaría venir a desayunar con nosotros.-

-Exacto-

-Ya arreglaremos eso-

-Jajajaja- la risa podría haber sido contagiosa, de no ser por que no tenían idea de por que se reía.

-Entiendo. Bien entonces, así será-

-Hasta mañana-

Salió de las llamas. Se sacudió las rodillas, que tenían un poco de ceniza.

-A veces opino que debería haber teléfono en Hogwarts- Remus lo miró sorprendido. –Es más cómodo, que arrodillarse y tragar un montón de cenizas- fue toda la explicación. –Todo arreglado, Albus vendrá por ustedes- sin mas explicaciones subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto. Los chicos se miraron y decidieron irse a dormir también.

En la habitación. Se metieron a la cama, Remus se acomodó entre los brazos de Sirius, de espaldas a el. El moreno abrazo al chico, aspirando el aroma de su piel.

-Lo siento- murmuro mientras besaba el pálido cuello, lleno de cicatrices.

-No debes- acarició la mano de Sirius que estaba sobre su abdomen –es tu familia, es normal que no quieras tener secretos con el.-

-Aun así, decirle era tu decisión, no mía- Remus se revolvió, acomodándose frente a frente.

-No te das cuenta ¿verdad?- le sonrió tiernamente, levanto una mano y acarició su rostro, sus pómulos, su nariz –tus decisiones, son mías. Me conoces, sabes que es lo que haría. No pido que controles mi vida, solo te digo que si es necesario, decidas- se besaron, lánguidamente, poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

Al día siguiente. Remus se despertó, sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo moreno, apretó ligeramente y comenzó a despertarlo, besando la línea del cuello y el hombro.

-Mmmm- el animago remoloneo un poco –me encanta despertar así- declaró –puedes hacerlo siempre.-

-Dejémoslo así. A James le da un infarto, suficiente tiene con saber, como para aparte vernos dormir juntos.-

-Que se joda James. Y Peter con el- se volvió para besar los labios del castaño –No me importa si les molesta- profundizó el beso. Toc, toc, toc, toc. Cuatro golpes suaves. El oído entrenado de Remus reconoció enseguida la mano de Lily tocando la puerta.

-Alphard me pidió que los despertara, ya esta el desayuno- declaró la voz de Lilyan. –No tarden. Hay invitados.-

-Vamos. Nos esperan- Remus intentó levantarse, pero los brazos de Sirius lo rodearon antes de que lo lograra. –Vamos Padfot, nos están esperando.-

-Que esperen más-

-Tenemos que ducharnos- los ojos del animago se iluminaron y dejo que su novio se levantara, para incorporarse también el, tomó su varita y lo jaló hacia el baño. Conjuro un encantamiento, para desvanecer la ropa de ambos y se metieron a la ducha.

Abrió la llave de la regadera, que estaba mágicamente preparada, para salir a la temperatura ideal para el moreno. Se metieron bajo el chorro de agua, y Sirius puso shampoo en el cabello castaño, acariciándolo mientras hacia espuma, besándolo mientras revolvía el cabello de Remus entre sus manos. El licántropo hizo lo mismo, pero con más calma, masajeando el cuero cabelludo del chico, causando un gemido bajo, ronco.

-Increíble como me excitas apenas tocándome- susurro contra sus labios, lo beso y suavemente lo colocó bajo el agua para enjuagarlo. Después tomo la pastilla de jabón y la esponja, comenzó tallando; más bien acariciando, el cuello, bajando suavemente por los hombros, los brazos, las largas manos, subiendo de nuevo al pecho, limpió toda la piel, la espalda, bajo luego al abdomen.

Llegó a los genitales del castaño, su tacto se hizo mas firme, acariciando lentamente el miembro flácido, que poco a poco empezaba a despertar.

-Paddie-

Hizo oídos sordos al tono de suplica, se acuclillo para acariciar las piernas y luego subió de nuevo, se puso de pie, acaricio las nalgas, esta vez sin la esponja, ayudándose por la espuma, que hacia casi inexistente la fricción. Las manos de Remus comenzaron a moverse, ahora era el quien limpiaba la piel morena, de forma mas firme, pero a la vez mas gentil, sus manos mas suaves acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo del hombre frente a el, se agacho para tallar las piernas, y cuando la notable erección del moreno estuvo frente a su rostro, saco la lengua y acarició solo la punta.

-Oh, mmm, Moony- se levantó, abrió la llave y se pusieron bajo el agua para enjuagarse. Las manos de dedos largos y delgados, bajaron hasta la pulsante rigidez, acariciando con mimo, despacio. Obteniendo respiraciones entrecortadas por gemidos que escapaban de los labios del animago. Sirius se lanzo en pos de los labios del chico, besando furiosamente, mientras Remus seguía masturbándolo. Rompió el beso, y apartó las manos del castaño. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, Sirius había bajado el rostro hasta su firmeza.

Levanto una mano, y acarició la punta con su pulgar, duro, presionando contra la hendidura. Remus sintió como las piernas le fallaban, se sostuvo de la pared. La otra mano de Sirius se acerco a los testículos y comenzó a moverlos en el escroto, levantándolos suavemente y apretándolos un poco. Los gemidos se hicieron más intensos. El moreno levanto ligeramente el miembro para acercarse a la piel inmediatamente por debajo, la unión entre la base y las bolas, primero besó, y luego succiono ligeramente, sin llegar a hacer daño.

El castaño sentía como su piel ardía al contacto con Sirius, las sensaciones acumulándose, pero necesitaba mas, la luna llena se acerca, el lobo ronda, y los instintos se sobreponen. Detuvo al moreno, una mirada, lo hizo levantarse, ponerse cara a cara. Le sostuvo la barbilla, para acercarlo, y murmurar contra sus labios.

-Hoy, eres mío- y le besó. Cuando rompieron el contacto, la mirada dorada estaba vidriosa, cargada de deseo. Sirius volvió a besarlo.

-Siempre lo he sido- se puso de espaldas a él, sosteniéndose de las llaves del agua. Esperaba la penetración de Remus, que empezara a prepararlo, en lugar de eso, sintió los labios del castaño besando su cuello, luego sus hombros, mordió ligeramente, hasta donde sabia no dejaría marca, siguió bajando, y el simple pensamiento de lo que iba a hacer fue suficiente para que su miembro se tensara casi dolorosamente.

Remus se arrodillo, con sus manos separo los glúteos, y con su lengua acaricio la suave piel entre los pliegues, Sirius gimió. El licántropo sabia que al chico le encantaba esto, y a el le encantaba hacerlo. Se acerco al orificio, y con su lengua lo rodeo, torturando, despacio, suave, el moreno se empujo hacia atrás, en una clara indicación de que era lo que quería.

Medio sonrió. Saco la lengua y comenzó a penetrar la abertura, estocadas rápidas, lo mas profundo que podía. Los sonidos de Sirius eran sublimes, le hacían sentir a punto de estallar. Antes de levantarse, se pego todo lo que podía al cuerpo de su chico, y succionó. Sirius casi grito, conteniéndose, sabiendo que había más gente en la casa. Remus se puso de pie, tomo el jabón que habían usado e hizo un poco de espuma, llenado su miembro y esparciendo un poco en Sirius, entre sus nalgas.

Se posicionó, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a entrar en Sirius, él se empujó hacia atrás, causando que el miembro del castaño se enterrara en el. Remus gimió, y se empujó hacia el frente, hundiéndose por completo en su amado. Se quedaron quietos un momento.

-Muévete cariño. Por favor amor. Muévete- le encantaba cuando Sirius dejaba caer todas sus defensas así, mostrándose desnudo, completamente, en cuerpo y alma, solo para el, solo con el. Inició el movimiento de vaivén, primero lentamente. El cuerpo moreno lo apretaba, envolviéndolo ajustadamente, los gemidos de ambos, contenidos. Empezó a embestir mas rápido, y sintió al animago moverse con el.

-Te amo tanto, Sirius, es doloroso, me sobrepasa- las palabras escapaban de el, mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo del moreno sin dejar de embestir -cuando pienso que no puedo amarte mas- un gemido profundo, ronco -siempre hay algo que vence eso.-

-Remus-

- Y te amo mas, cada día- el cuerpo de Sirius se apretó más contra el miembro de Remus - cada vez que te veo, al despertar, cuando sonríes, cuando me miras.-

-Rem- la voz del moreno se interrumpió, lanzando "ese" gemido ahogado, sollozante, que indicaba que el final estaba ahí.

-Eres todo- las dos ultimas palabras y Remus se sintió explotar a la par de Sirius, con los músculos contrayéndose contra su miembro, exprimiendo su semilla, se quedaron así. En silencio. Recuperando su respiración y el ritmo normal en sus latidos.

-Debemos bajar- la sensata voz del prefecto, le recordó que el mundo no eran solo ellos dos, y los esperaban en el comedor. Se enjuagaron, acariciándose, sin rastro de lujuria, solo esa ternura y ese amor en cada poro de sus pieles.

Se vistieron y bajaron. Por suerte a los chicos se les había antojado hacer el desayuno ellos mismo, dejando descansar al par de elfos que servían a Alphard. Los demás jóvenes apenas y se inmutaron con su llegada, y respondieron entre carcajadas, al "Buenos días" de Remus. La cocina estaba a reventar con la alegría y actividad que bullía en ella.

-Me muero de hambre- declaró Sirius. -¿Qué se supone que hay de desayuno?- James se digno a tomarse un segundo de lanzarle bolitas de masa a William y se volvió a su hermano.

-Panqueques- se agacho para evitar la uva que le lanzó Lily –jugo de naranja- evitó la semilla del mencionado fruto, que había arrojado Annia- café y huevos estrellados- concluyó, lanzando un poco de chocolate liquido, pero en dirección a Remus que se reía mientras observaba a Peter tratando de ponerle mermelada en la nariz a Melisa.

Sirius puso en acción sus reflejos de golpeador, y antes de que el castaño supiera que pasaba, el chocolate que lanzó James, le dio al moreno en el pecho, llenando de color café la camisa beige que tenia puesta. James lo miró e inmediatamente después se lanzó frente a Lily, por que su hermano le había arrojado una cucharada de mermelada (sin la cuchara claro) a la prefecta, el impulso que había tomado el de gafas fue demasiado, y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

La pelirroja se acerco a el, riendo.

-Mi héroe- y le plantó un delicado beso en los labios. Luego le beso la barbilla, donde había impactado la mermelada, y limpio con delicadeza la piel. Después le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Todos reían, pero la guerra de ingredientes había terminado.

-Jóvenes. Compórtense- pidió Alphard en un tono falsamente estricto. –Nuestro invitado está aquí- los 10 chicos miraron a la puerta, donde un sonriente Albus Dumbledore los observaba. Hubo dos personas a las que no les pareció ser observadas por el director en esas condiciones. Lily y Annia prácticamente "volaron" a cambiarse de ropa. Como si hubieran sido hechizadas sin necesidad de varita.

La melodiosa risa de Albus se dejo escuchar al observar la actitud de las dos chicas.

-Veo que se divierten en sus vacaciones- declaró paseando la mirada por los chicos. William se limpiaba la masa que le había lanzado James logrando que le impactara en el estomago, Melisa se miraba en un sartén intentando quitarse la mermelada de la cara, Peter tenia los brazos llenos de harina y mermelada en las manos, Frank y Alice estaban uno al lado de otro, Alice todavía sostenía las muñecas de Frank que estaban llenas de chocolate, impidiendo que la manchara, James tenia mermelada, chocolate y masa, tanto en las manos como en la ropa y finalmente Sirius, que tenia la gran mancha de chocolate en el pecho.

-Espero que al menos haya quedado de desayunar- les reprendió Alphard en broma.

-Por supuesto, en seguida ponemos la mesa- los 8 chicos sacaron sus varitas, entre todos, con varios hechizos, acomodaron la cocina, mientras los demás acomodaban las cosas para desayunar.

En este capitulo la idea original cambio totalmente, pero me encantó como quedo al final. Hay una parte en particular en la que tome una frase de otro fic.

Cuando Alphard le pregunta a Remus:

"Cuándo te transformas ¿Cómo de grande eres?"

Sale en un fic llamado Merodeadores!Crack, que toda persona que se declare fan de esta pareja debe leer, con riesgo a que me demanden, puedo decir que ese fic es el libro no escrito sobre la época merodeadora. Deben leerlo, de verdad que si. No tengo idea si este publicado en , pero en LJ si esta, les paso el link.

//www . livejournal . com / tools / memories . bml?user =irati &keyword= Marauder %21 Crack & filter =all

Esa frase se la dice Sirius a Remus, cuando se enteran de que Remus es licántropo.


	16. Draco sublímis

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 12.- Dragones

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash.

Aclaraciones y comentarios: Este capitulo quedo muchísimo mas largo de lo que esperaba. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Y se que se darán cuenta de que al final Remus cambio de opinión. El Título es poco imaginativo, pero me gusto que quedara así de simple. He de admitir que estoy muy contenta con este resultado, siento que expresé lo que quería decir, ojalá a ustedes también les parezca así.

16.- DRACO SUBLÍMIS

Ubicación temporal: Séptimo año, vacaciones de verano. Alphard ha muerto, poco después de que los chicos salieran de Hogwarts

-Por Merlín Monny, no seas empollón- los chicos estaban en Escocia, en una de las tantas propiedades que Alphard le había dejado a Sirius.

-He dicho que no Sirius- llevaban más de media hora discutiendo.

-Pronto tendremos que regresar a Londres. A rellenar aplicaciones y todas esas tonterías-

-Precisamente. Requiero llegar en una pieza. ¿Sabes? Necesito ambas manos en buen estado.-

-Vamos, sabes que será fantástico. Ya no eres prefecto, no tienes que estar cuidando la seguridad de los demás. Anda, prometo que yo te cuidare- se le acercó, mirándolo directo a los ojos –anda, vamos- le susurró casi sobre los labios. Remus suspiró una vez mas, sabiendo que había perdido la discusión, abrazó a su novio y lo besó.

Dos días después Remus J. Lupin maldecía por lo bajo, mientras se encontraban en una reserva natural del norte de Escocia.

No le gustaban esos animales, no importaba la reverencia con la que Sirius hablara de ellos, ni que le hablara de sus muchas virtudes, a el le parecían poco menos que lagartijas gigantes.

/ Flash Back

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. Jóvenes, no se arrepentirán de tomar esta clase. Cada uno de ustedes, jóvenes aventureros, descubrirán lo fascinante que pueden llegar a ser las criaturas mágicas, de todos tamaños, formas, razas, colores- quien hablaba era un mago adulto, de aproximadamente 80 años, aunque podría ser que se veía mayor por el brazo y la pierna que le faltaban, además de las cicatrices que cruzaban su rostro.

Con un movimiento de varita apagó las luces del aula, dio un golpe al proyector y casi todos los chicos de 13 años que llenaban el salón de clases soltaron un gritito, la primera imagen que apareció fue la de un dragón negro, de mirada feroz y con la cabeza llena de pinchos.

-¿Alguien me dice que especie es?- preguntó el profesor.

-Es un colacuerno húngaro, algo pequeño, de hecho podría decir que es una hembra, por la forma de los pinchos cercanos a los ojos- Sirius nunca levantaba la mano para contestar, se limitaba a decir la respuesta, sin esperar elogios, simplemente declaraba la información que poseía. Sin embargo en esta ocasión Remus percibió una chispa en su mirada que pocas veces se veía: el tema le parecía interesante.

-Muy bien joven Black- nadie preguntó como es que el profesor sabia quien era –quince puntos para Gryffindor por tan excelente respuesta. De hecho si, es un hembra, pero por eso es más peligrosa. El colacuerno es la especie mas fiel de dragones, una madre, protegerá a su cría de cualquier peligro, pobre de aquel que intente quitarle un huevo a una hembra de esta especie.-

-Ese dragón mola- susurró James a sus espaldas, sin ocultar la emoción. El moreno asintió mirando intensamente la siguiente imagen; un Albar ruso con las alas extendidas en toda su envergadura, planeando. Peter movía la cabeza afirmativamente, ligeramente sobrecogido.

-Se que los dragones no vienen marcados en sus libros, pero en lo particular, me parecen fascinantes, así que será como un tema de introducción. Bien- el profesor continuó hablando, explicando las muchas virtudes de los dragones, además de su característico comportamiento cuando estaban en manadas, lo feroces que podían llegar a ser con tal de defender a su manada, etc.

Remus sentía aversión por las criaturas mágicas en general y por los dragones en particular, ser una de esas criaturas no mejoraba su perspectiva de ellos. No le llamaban la atención, a su padre (que era mago) le encantaban esas criaturas, sin embargo, Remus, desde que había sido mordido, no se acercaba a una criatura mágica, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario (como en las clases).

"_Gracias a Merlín que no puede traer un dragón a la clase_" pensó el castaño aliviado.

Sin embargo tuvo que soportar toda una semana del mismo tema, y prestó atención, claro, se aprendió las especies que mencionaba el profesor, estudió sus hábitos, dietas, etc. El colmo fue cuando el viernes el profesor les mandó un ensayo, les pidió que escogieran el dragón que mas les gustara y explicaran que era lo que les llamaba la atención de esa especie en particular.

El sábado, mientras estaban en el abeto de costumbre a la orilla del lago, los otros tres chicos hablaban animadamente de sus tareas. Sirius estaba concentrado en su pergamino, cosa muy extraña en el, llevaba mas de la medida pedida por el profesor y seguía escribiendo.

-¿Sobre que especie escribes Remus?- preguntó James mientras levantaba la vista de su pergamino.

-Aún no me decido- confesó el chico.

-Yo escribo sobre el Ridgerback Noruego- declaró Peter, señaló hacia Sirius –el escribe sobre el colacuerno, obviamente. Y James tiene al Astres africano- miró a Remus, orgulloso de estar cumpliendo con su trabajo.

-Supongo que tendré que apresurarme- dijo sin ánimo. Sirius levantó la mirada de su pergamino.

-No te gustan los dragones- no era una pregunta. Remus negó tímidamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó genuinamente curioso James.

-No estoy seguro. Me intimidan supongo- los tres chicos (Peter, James y Sirius) intercambiaron miradas cómplices, pero no dijeron nada. –Iré a la biblioteca, a ver si encuentro uno que llame mi atención- se levantó, sacudió su túnica y hecho a andar hacia el castillo.

-Ya terminé. Veré si puedo ayudarle- el moreno se levantó y tomó el camino que había seguido el otro chico.

Lo encontró en la biblioteca, hablando con la chica Evans.

-Impresionantes, ¿Leíste sobre el tamaño que pueden alcanzar sus alas?- sonaba extasiada –No entiendo que tienes contra ellos- Sirius tampoco entendía –no serán buenas mascotas, pero en libertad debe ser maravilloso verlos.-

-Supongo que a algunos les gustan y otros como yo simplemente pasan de ellos- declaró cansinamente, mientras ojeaba el libro sobre el tema que le había prestado Lilian.

-Evans- saludó Sirius cuando llegó hasta ellos-

-Black- respondió fríamente la chica. –Te dejo el libro, me lo pasas cuando termines de usarlo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto –Nos vemos- dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius.

-Nos vemos- contestó secamente. –Puedo ayudarte. Si lo necesitas claro- le dijo al castaño cuando la chica se perdió de vista.-

-Seria grandioso, realmente no se como hacerlo-

-Algún día averiguaré que es lo que te inquieta acerca de los dragones- Remus tembló ante la declaración.

Fin del Flash Back/

Estaban en una cabaña, esperando a que los dejaran pasar a la reserva. Sirius hablaba con el recepcionista, preguntando mucho, por la manera en la que gesticulaba. Finalmente se acercó a donde esperaba Remus, un mago de mediana edad venia con el.

-El joven nos dará algunas indicaciones- le aclaró a Remus.

-Solo son consejos básicos, para evitar perturbar de cualquier modo el hábitat y obviamente a los dragones- comenzó a explicarles, medidas de seguridad, comportamiento en caso de que un dragón reparara en su presencia, etc.

-Si se dirigen al norte tal vez vean un par de Albar que acabamos de recibir- al moreno le brillaron los ojos –solo que tengan precaución son pareja y están criando- se alejó, después de darle un mapa a Sirius y una pequeña esfera, que les explico era un traslador, en caso de emergencia solo debían decir una palabra clave y los traería de regreso a la recepción.

-¿Listo?- le preguntó excitado a Remus.

-Ya estamos aquí ¿no?- Sirius le sonrió cálidamente como respuesta. Acercó la esfera al chico y cuando la toco, murmuro una palabra, inmediatamente el traslador entro en funcionamiento.

Aparecieron en medio de un bosque, muy tupido, grandes coníferas cubrían el cielo raso, el suelo estaba cubierto de musgo, se sentía la fresca brisa, era aun temprano.

-Ven- el moreno tomó la mano de su novio, viendo que estaba un poco reticente, se acercó a el y lo besó. Un beso suave, buscando tranquilizarlo, Remus respondió, relajándose, dejándose llevar por la seguridad de Sirius. Los ojos azules observaron a los castaños, ligeramente divertidos.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- preguntó el licántropo.

-Un licántropo que no le teme a las arañas, pero le teme a los dragones. He pensado que tal vez tu mama te conto muchos cuentos de hadas- la suave risa de Remus alegró al animago.

-Se te olvida que es un licántropo marica- le besó la nariz –los estándares normales para licántropos no aplican con el.-

-Cierto, no se como no pensé en eso-dijo sonriendo. –Hace 5 años prometí que averiguaría por que le temías a los dragones-

-No les temo- se apresuró a aclarar Remus -tan solo no me gustan- acompaño sus palabras con un ligero encogimiento de hombros y un suspiro.

-Como sea. ¿Por qué?- el castaño bajó la mirada avergonzado. –Déjame elaborar una teoría. ¿Tiene que ver con cierto prefecto- rio –perdón- corrigió –ex-prefecto, mitad lobo, que cree que cualquier criatura mágica es de temer?-

No recibió respuesta, se separó un poco del cuerpo entre sus brazos, levanto gentilmente el mentón del chico.

-Esto en lo cierto. ¿Verdad?- sonrió con ternura. Abrazó de nuevo a Remus, besó su frente suavemente. –Vamos- tomó su varita y aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador en ambos.

Caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano, Sirius dirigiendo. Llegaron a lo que parecía el inicio de un claro, cerca de las faldas de las montañas. El moreno se giró un poco, para mirar a Remus, se puso un dedo en los labios, pidiendo silencio.

"_Claro, porque pienso ponerme a cantar a voz en cuello, en medio de un bosque lleno de dragones_" pensó sarcásticamente Remus. Sintió un ligero tirón en la mano que sostenía su novio, y se acercó con cautela a donde estaba el chico, observando que era lo que lo tenia tan fascinado.

Había 2 dragones, uno acurrucado contra las base de una montaña, y el otro a aproximadamente 200 m de su compañero, por lo que recordaba Remus, eran de la especie "Bola de fuego", chinos, Sirius lo jaló un poco mas cerca, moviéndose ligeramente, para colocarlo frente a el y abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Observa sus escamas- le susurró al odio. Remus no pudo mas que tranquilizarse a pesar de estar frente a dos dragones adultos, la voz de su chico lo relajaba. Hizo lo que le pidió, se fijo en las escamas del dragón más cercano, el que estaba de pie.

Eran rojas, pero no era un rojo simple, pareciera como si al menor movimiento, el sol arrancara destellos tornasoles, era un tono de alguna manera cobrizo, como si el rojo solo fuera superficial, o un mero reflejo de la luz, pero analizando cuidadosamente te dieras cuenta de que en realidad era solo juego de sombras lo que las hacia ver rojas. Brillaban, mucho, parecía recién pulidas, e incluso desde la distancia en la que estaban (como 500 m) se apreciaba la dureza del escudo natural de la bestia.

Un movimiento llamó su atención. El dragón que estaba echado se movió un poco, plegando el ala que había mantenido extendida sobre su costado y Remus sonrió, un pequeño dragón; pequeño comparado con sus padres, debería medir 3 m, era de un color mas anaranjado que rojo, miraba al dragón mas grande, como esperando una indicación. La indicación llegó, el dragón desplegó sus alas; el pequeño lo imitó, batió primero lentamente, cuando el otro alcanzó la misma velocidad, aumento la frecuencia y se preparó para despegar. Finalmente levanto el vuelo y el cachorro después de un momento de vacilación, se elevó también, tratando de alcanzar al mayor.

-Cuando nacen- murmuró Sirius a su odio, mientras observaban a los dos dragones dando vueltas, sobre sus cabezas -son dorados, un unicornio parece gris, comparado con el brillo que desprenden sus escamas- observó a la dragona, que también observaba el vuelo –el pequeño esta aprendiendo a volar, tiene 4 semanas de nacido- el licántropo ahogo un gemido de sorpresa: "_Solo un mes_" pensó, impresionante.

-¿Cómo es que hay diferentes especies, no pelean entre ellos por el espacio?- susurró, no tenia idea si la dragona podría escucharlos.

-Tienen espacio suficiente. Cada manada tiene un área lo suficientemente grande. La reserva es mas grande de lo que parece- le aclaró, en voz baja, pero dejando los susurros.

-Son "Bola de fuego" chino. ¿Cierto?- quería asegurarse.

-Te acuerdas de la clases- lo miró –si, me dijeron que ambos adultos nacieron aquí, así que prácticamente son "Bola de fuego" Escoceses- rio suavemente. Le ofreció de nuevo la esfera, dijo otra contraseña y se transportaron.

Aparecieron en una arboleda, en lo que al parecer era una zona árida, casi desértica. Remus miró a su alrededor, se encontraban en un espacio donde se elevaban algunos arboles y unos cuantos arbustos.

-No veo nada- declaró el licántropo.

-Espera. Paciencia, este pequeño es algo tímido- apareció una manta y se sentó, ofreciendo a Remus que se sentara frente a el, entre sus piernas. Cuando se acomodó, lo abrazó, recargando su mentón en el hombro del castaño, aspirando suavemente su fragancia. Pasaron unos minutos, el sonido de animales corriendo los puso alerta, Sirius sonrió. Se levantaron.

A través de los arboles observaron a una manada de antílopes, corriendo, en su dirección, Remus se estremeció, Sirius lo abrazo de nuevo por la espalda.

-No te preocupes. El área esta hechizada con un poderoso escudo, ellos no se acercaran a aquí- se tranquilizo.

-¿Dónde están?- sonaba molesto.

-Paciencia lobito- besó su cuello. –Recuerda que ellos son las estrellas- entonces lo oyeron, el sonido de grandes corrientes de aire siendo desplazadas, miraron hacia el cielo. No era uno, eran cinco dragones, todos ellos de mas de 9 m, sus alas desplegadas eran realmente algo digno de ver, cada una media mas que el cuerpo del dragón; sin contar la cola, claro. Por lo que los rayos del sol le permitían percibir, eran de color claro.

-¿Por qué son de ese color?- le preguntó a Sirius.

-Camuflaje- se explicó: -Son los Astras, de áfrica, ¿Recuerdas? El sol puede ser altamente nocivo, pero para los dragones realmente no importa, sus escamas los protegen. En cambio, dado su tamaño, si fueran obscuros, como el colacuerno, seria fácilmente visibles en la arena del desierto, si son de color arena, se confunden con el paisaje.-

Se interrumpió cuando uno de los Astras bajo en picado, sin el mas leve signo de vacilación tomó a dos de los antílopes con una de sus garras, planeo y levantó el vuelo. Cuando llegó a la altura de sus compañeros, arrojó las presas al aire, los dos dragones inmediatamente por detrás de el, se lanzaron uno por cada animal. Con precisión atraparon a los animales, con la mandíbula, en dos movimientos fluidos, sin necesidad de sus garras partieron y tragaron la carne. Todo en una milésima de segundo, el castaño quedó anonadado por la precisión de los movimientos, tanto de la manada, como de cada dragón en particular.

Los antílopes continuaron corriendo, pero obviamente no podían escapar de tan grande depredador, después de que cada dragón comió 3 presas; al menos según el cálculo de Remus, se replegaron en el aire, y se dirigieron a la dirección en la que habían aparecido.

-Magníficos- la admiración en su voz era palpable –si no fuese porque son 5, probablemente los animales ni se habrían percatado de su presencia.-

-Solo se reúnen para cazar. Cada semana aproximadamente. No requieren de grandes cantidades de comida, su metabolismo es sorprendente.-

-¿Siempre son de ese color?-

-No, al nacer son rosados, de hecho es un problema, porque resaltan mucho. Los padres batallan mucho para protegerlos. Las escamas aparecen pronto, pero tardan en perder los pigmentos naturales, así que solo pueden aprender a volar cuando son más difíciles de localizar. Más o menos a los 4 meses- volvieron a tomar el traslador.

Un pantano, a pesar de eso, el clima era más bien frio. Estaban en la orilla, sobre una plataforma en uno de los arboles, ocultos por las ramas. No tuvieron que esperar esta vez, los dragones ya estaban ahí. 6 dragones adultos y dos jóvenes, probablemente cachorros, por la manera en la que jugaban. Eran variados, sus coloraciones se movían por la misma gama de verde botella, pero sus tamaños y sobre todo, las manchas en su abdomen era particulares en cada uno.

El mas grande, de aproximadamente 11 m, tenia una larga línea plateada, que iba desde el centro de la base de su mandíbula, atravesaba su abdomen y al parecer llegaba hasta la cola. Otro que estaba echado en el lodo del pantano, tenía tres grandes líneas, como si fuesen cicatrices, que le cruzaban el abdomen en diagonal, de izquierda a derecha, también de color plata. Había uno con una gran mancha negra, que le abarcaba todo el abdomen, se veía bastante tenebroso, casi completamente negro. Los otros tres adultos tenían manchas menos llamativas, los dos jóvenes no tenían nada, su abdomen era de un color verdoso, más claro que el resto del cuerpo.

-¿Qué raza son?-

-Camilles rusos- contestó Sirius –bastante feroces, muy territoriales, pero con costumbres sociales sorprendentes. Ellos se hacen las marcas- explicó cuando Remus lo miró interrogante –el de la mancha negra es el líder de la manada. El les hizo las marcas a los otros. Por eso los cachorros no tienen marcas, aun no son convertidos en; digamos, "hombres", son unos bebes, mientras el líder no decida probarlos.-

-¿Y si no aprueban?- preguntó temeroso Remus.

-Solo hay una razón por la que no aprueban. Que mueran. Esta especie lucha hasta el final. O ganan o mueren- se irguió –además su sentido de la lealtad es tan grande, que si el líder llega a se herido de gravedad, ellos mismos lo matan, su honor antes que todo.-

-¿Por qué sus cicatrices son plateadas?-

-No se sabe. Son así, hasta que pasan muchos años, los suficientes para que el líder muera de viejo, entonces la de uno de ellos se obscurece, es lo particular, solo la de uno de los adultos se vuelve negra y ese pasa a ser el líder.-

-¿Cómo se hacen las marcas?-

-Con sus garras por supuesto. La del líder es mas grande, porque por alguna razón siempre se vuelve así, supongo que el próximo líder será el de mayor tamaño, mírala- señalo en dirección al dragón con la línea en el abdomen, Remus reparó en el "mírala" -es una hembra- explicó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-La ligera coloración diferente alrededor del cuello- el castaño miró atentamente el área –es un poco mas clara. ¿Lo notas?-

-Si- no había reparado en ese detalle. Observó a los otros dragones –son 4 hembras, dos adultos y una joven- fijándose en las diferencias.

-Así es- los dos cachorros se elevaron ligeramente y comenzaron a volar en círculos, tratando de alcanzarse, embistiendo uno contra otro, con fuerza suficiente como para quebrar bastantes huesos de un hipogrifo. Remus los miraba embelesado, mientras seguían jugando, acorralándose, lanzándose sin titubear. En uno de sus movimientos uno de los dragonsuelos golpeo al líder, quien se despertó alerta, al notar que era lo que lo había despertado se puso en pie. La piel de Remus se erizó, el adulto lucia terrorífico, los jóvenes lo miraron con cautela y de pronto uno se acercó y volvió a golpearlo, el castaño respiro de nuevo, cuando el mayor demostró que estaba jugando, persiguiéndolos, gruñendo amenazadoramente, mientras los dragones intentaban esquivarlo.

Rio suavemente, Sirius sonrió, el viaje estaba cumpliendo su objetivo. Nunca comprendería porque Remus temía y despreciaba a los animales mágicos, a el le parecían una de las mejores cosas del mundo mágico. En especial los dragones, solo esperaba que pudieran ver a Albar, para el, esa era la mejor especie.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde trasladándose de un área a otra de la reserva, observando a las diferentes especies de dragones. Los habitantes de los calurosos desiertos; vieron al Solius proveniente de la frontera de Estados Unidos y México y al Makuel del Sahara. Los que vivían en las selvas, como el Jalil del amazonas, con sus brillantes escamas de colores. El Quetzies de México, que según dijo Sirius puede cambiar de escamas, para adaptarse a la topografía del lugar, por que se extiende por todo el país. El Rahum de Alaska y el norte de Canadá, gris claro, que al contacto con la nieve y con el reflejo del sol, parece blanco. Los Pachues chilenos, que viven naturalmente en la punta del continente. Sin pasar por alto al magnifico Machucchu andino, conocido en Machu Picchu y venerado por sus antiguos habitantes.

Contando también a los Gales verdes, el Ridgeback, dos feroces ejemplares de colacuerno, varias especies de dragones marinos, que al parecer habían inspirado las leyendas de las "serpientes marinas", las especies eran de lo más variadas, ejemplares traídos de todos los rincones del mundo.

-La mayoría están desapareciendo. Por eso están aquí- explicó el moreno.

-Por que los matamos para nuestro beneficio. ¿Cierto?-

-Mayoritariamente. Pero ten en cuenta que cuando se declaro el Estatuto del Secreto. Tuvieron que exterminar muchos ejemplares- declaró con tristeza, y súbitamente Remus se vio embargado por esa pena. Recordó los soberbios ejemplare que había contemplado. Su elegancia, la agilidad al moverse en el aire, su comportamiento con los cachorros, la compenetración que parecía existir dentro de los individuos de la manada.

Visualizó sus ojos, diferentes, feroces, atemorizantes, pero con esa chispa de sagacidad e inteligencia que lo estremecía.

-Son magníficos- declaró en voz baja, casi para si mismo.

-Si que lo son. Y el mejor hasta el final- estalló Sirius, exultante.

Esta vez aparecieron en una pequeña área plana, al parecer en una de las montañas, a juzgar por la gruesa capa blanca que cubría todo.

-¿Que dragón veremos?- preguntó excitado.

-Espera un momento. Esta belleza se hace un poco del rogar- le confió misteriosamente –tendremos que esperar a que quiera venir- apareció un par de gruesos abrigos, le ayudo a Remus a ponerse uno y después se puso el otro. –Ven- lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Aparentemente sin sentido.

Se detuvo, extendiendo la mano. Tanteó el aire, al parecer había algún tipo de objeto, sobre el que estaba pasando su mano. Paró el movimiento, se oyó un clic y una puerta apareció en medio de la nada. Entonces Remus comprendió.

Entraron a una cabaña, el ambiente estaba tibio, se veía muy cómoda, una alfombra se extendía en todo el suelo de madera, había varios sillones, lucían confortables, los que sin duda atraía toda la atención eran las paredes, eran completamente transparentes, como grandes ventanales. Remus se acercó a uno de los sillones, que estaba colocado de manera que quedaba orientado hacia el desfiladero, hacia donde se dirigía el sol, apunto de ocultarse, cuando mucho en un par de horas.

Se sentó y dirigió su mirada hacia su novio, expresivamente, Sirius entendió y se acercó, colocándose entre las piernas del licántropo, de espaldas a el.

-Este lugar es maravilloso-

-Lo es- la mirada azul se perdió en el infinito. –Alphard me trajo aquí hace dos años, en vacaciones de Pascua-

-Típico de el- murmuró divertido: -Dragones- rieron. Se quedaron en silencio.

-Lo extraño- confesó el moreno después de varios minutos. –Jamás había sentido algo así- se estremeció. –Es…- no sabia como explicarlo.

-Es como si te desangraras lentamente, no lo suficiente para morir, pero si lo bastante como para que te duela en el alma- la mirada miel se perdió en el horizonte. –Un dolor lacerante, crónico, desesperante- se le corto la respiración, tomo aire. –Pareces controlarlo, parece que olvidas, pero siempre hay algo, que trae recuerdos y entonces duele, pero no lo evitas, porque quieres recordar- se abrazó mas fuerte a Remus. -Después de un tiempo, crees que el dolor se ha ido, pero lo cierto es que sigue ahí, forma parte de ti, es natural ya, pero vives con el, sintiéndolo, es como si siempre hubiese estado contigo, no recuerdas como era antes de el, como si existiera desde siempre.-

El silencio los envolvió, cada uno lidiando con sus fantasmas, pero unidos en ese dolor profundo que es perder al ser querido, al padre amado. Los sorprendió un ligero rugido. Se volvieron con cautela, en el extremo mas alejado del claro, algo se movía.

Aguzaron su vista, los sentidos subdesarrollados del licántropo detectaron primero el juego de sombras, ahogo un gemido.

Un dragón, blanco, tal vez más que la nieve que lo rodeaba. Era gigantesco, aun más grande que el colacuerno, mediría tal vez 15 m, aun sin estar completamente erguido. Volvió a rugir, no era un sonido amenazador, más bien era como un llamado. Sirius lo detectó también, sus ojos se quedaron embelesados con la figura estilizada del dragón, apenas diferenciando sus contornos, parecía fundirse con el manto blanco de fondo.

Todo en la bestia era blanco, desde la afilada punta de sus cuernos, su cabeza, sus dientes, hasta la punta de la cola. Volvió a llamar y desplegó sus alas. Eran también impresionantes, el sol se reflejaba en ellas, parecían brillar, de tan blancas. Remus había pensado que no existía nada mas blanco que el pelaje de los unicornios, pero el color del magnifico ejemplar frente a ellos haría palidecer al mas soberbio ejemplo de unicornio. Los ojos eran dorados, pero un dorado mas allá de lo normal, el castaño dudaba que hubiese otra cosa que tuviera esa tonalidad, como oro líquido, pero aun mas bello y brillante.

Ninguno de los chicos emitía un solo sonido, esperando que el dragón recibiera respuesta, o tal vez simplemente por que estaban anonadados, observando su perfección. El animal volvió a plegar sus alas, haciendo un sonido mas bajo. De pronto fue respondido, un sonido similar llegó a ellos desde detrás de una pequeña elevación, unos segundos después tuvieron otra visión magnifica, una segunda bestia se acercó al primero, era del mismo tamaño. Y exactamente del mismo color, sus ojos eran lo que las diferenciaba, eran negros, como el ónix, un negro profundo, pero sin embargo irradiaba luz, como acuosos.

El moreno se levantó del sillón, jalando a Remus con el, para acercarse a la pared mas cercana a los dragones. Lo abrazó nuevamente, colocándolo frente a el, rodeando su cintura y recargando su mentón en el hombro del castaño.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, se le cortó la respiración, un tercer ejemplar apareció en el claro. Ni siquiera su gracioso andar, arruinaba la belleza y elegancia que desprendía. Se acerco a tropezones al dragón de ojos dorados y comenzó a restregar su pequeña cabeza contra el cuello del mayor.

El cachorro de Albar era aun mas sublime que sus padres, sus escamas desprendían destellos dorados cuando la luz insidia en ellas, al parecer no controlaba aun sus movimientos completamente, por que constantemente tropezaba y caía, para luego revolverse e intentar ponerse en pie, hasta que uno de los dragones adultos se acercaba y le ayudaba. Sus ojos eran verdes, parecían esmeraldas, pero al igual que sus padres, la comparación se quedaba corta, era la tonalidad, pero ni siquiera la piedra preciosa podía manifestar tan soberbio color.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron observándolos, pero cuando reaccionaron, el sol estaba por ocultarse a sus espaldas.

-Tenemos que irnos- fue Sirius quien rompió el glorioso silencio. –Se preocuparan si no llegamos antes de que se ponga el sol.-

-¿No podemos simplemente dormir aquí?- preguntó su chico sin quitar la vista de la dragona; la había identificado así, por que Sirius sabia que solo las dragonas tenían los ojos negros, que estaba limpiando al pequeño, pasaba su garra sobre las escamas, causando que estas se desprendieran, cayendo en la nieve, donde se camuflaban perfectamente.

-Eso es imposible- dijo entre risas –esta completa y absolutamente prohibido.

-¿Desde cuando te importan las reglas?- el licántropo se negaba a dejar de mirar a la familia de Albars.

-Desde que ponen en peligro TU integridad- le dijo –no podemos simplemente dormir con 3 dragones a nuestras espaldas.-

Remus no rebatió ese argumento, aunque seguía sin moverse.

-¿Qué edad tiene el cachorro?- preguntó volviéndose reticente hacia el moreno.

-3 semanas- levantó el traslador –por eso es tan torpe- sonrió. Se abrazaron y con una ultima mirada a la familia de dragones, se dejaron llevar.


	17. Decisiones peligrosas

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 11.- AUROR

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, lemmon bastante explicito.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

17.- DECISIONES PELIGROSAS

Ubicación temporal: Post Hogwarts

-¿Es completamente necesario discutir?- la mirada dolida de Remus fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. El licántropo se levantó, cruzó la habitación y salió por la puerta principal del estudio. Estaban en la casa de la familia de Remus, que el había heredado al morir sus padres.

Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá mas cercano a el. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza agachándose hasta quedar entre sus rodillas. Era tan difícil como lo había imaginado. Decirle a Remus que había decido entrar a la academia de Aurores era algo completamente aterrador, sin embargo había tenido que hacerlo.

Lily se lo advirtió, Remus se negaría en redondo, tal como ella le dijo.

"La única razón por la que James puede estar aquí, es que YO estoy aquí"

Su novio se había tomado la noticia de la peor manera, sabia del temor de Remus, pero no por eso él iba a quedarse sentado placenteramente en su casa, mientras afuera se desarrollaba una guerra; según Albus seria una guerra cruenta, larga y muchos tendrían que derramar su sangre, y las opiniones de Dumbledore debían tomarse en cuenta. Además, James y su futura cuñada; Lily por supuesto, estarían involucrados, así que Sirius tendría que cuidarlos.

"-Ni siquiera puedes cuidarte a ti mismo-" le había reclamado el licántropo. Tal vez era cierto, pero el debía proteger a su hermano y a la futura madre de sus sobrinos. Se levantó, emitió un suspiro ahogado y se preparó mentalmente para tratar de razonar con Remus. Subió las escaleras lentamente, pero decidido, con la gallardía y la elegancia propia de los de su raza.

Tocó la puerta del dormitorio de Remus, habían decidido quedarse en ese cuarto, estaban haciendo los trámites necesarios para poner la casa en venta. No recibió respuesta, así que entreabrió la puerta.

Remus estaba en un sillón frente a la ventana, solo se observaban sus largas piernas y los brazos que las rodeaban, sobresalían, estaba sentado en su posición favorita; sobre todo cuando estaba triste, encogido sobre si mismo, abrazándose las piernas, recargado contra el respaldo del sillón y el resto de su cuerpo oculto de la vista de Sirius. Caminó hacia el.

-Monny- el castaño ahogo un sollozo –Merlín Monny- se apresuró a llegar hasta su chico, arrodillándose frente a el, mirándolo. –Por favor no- le pidió –odio ponerte así- le recordó.

Remus se lanzó contra el, por un ínfimo instante Sirius temió que fuese a golpearlo, maniobro para caer bien, de espaldas al suelo, con el licántropo sobre el, sin embargo solo sintió las tibias lagrimas empapando su cuello y los leves sollozos, reprimidos contra su pecho, el cuerpo entre sus brazos temblaba.

-Paddie yo…- el intento de hablar se vio cortado por otro sollozo. Remus se apretó mas contra el, sin dejar de llorar.

Sirius sintió como sus propias lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Ver así a su chico le partía el alma, entendía la situación de Remus, el no podía ni pensar en aplicar para Auror, el reglamento lo impedía, su condición le cerraba la posibilidad que Lily había tomado. El moreno sabia que si estuviese en sus manos, lo haría: Entrar a la Academia de Aurores, solo por estar juntos. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración, aun así un par de traicioneras lagrimas escaparon, cayendo suavemente por su rostro.

-Se que es mucho pedir- Remus levantó la cara un poco, para mirar a Sirius, la voz del moreno sonaba implorante –quiero que me apoyes en esto amor. Te necesito- cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta.

El castaño acercó sus labios al rostro del animago, besó la frente, los parpados, las mejillas, suavemente se poso en la boca de su novio, y comenzó a profundizar el beso, la lengua de Remus arremetía dentro de la boca del otro, buscando, presionando, con fuerza, pasión, fiereza. Dejándose dominar por los instintos del lobo, por un instante, permitiéndose descargar su miedo.

Se incorporó, mirando directamente al moreno. Extendió su brazo ofreciendo su mano, para que el otro se incorporara. Cuando Sirius se puso de pie, ayudado por el licántropo, lo volvió a besar, esta vez con mas calma, tomó las manos morenas y las acaricio, haciendo círculos con los pulgares.

-Temo tanto perderte- le dijo separándose solo lo necesario para pronunciar las palabras, volvió a besarlo, besos cortos, solo colocando sus labios ligeramente, atrayéndolo lentamente hacia la cama. Sirius sintió el borde de la cama, contra la parte posterior de sus piernas, se separaron un momento, para acomodarse. El moreno se impulso hacia atrás, hasta recostar su cabeza en la almohada. Remus se acercó, colocándose sobre el, continuó besándolo, con ternura, delicadeza, despacio, como si quisiera memorizar cada centímetro de la bronceada piel bajo sus labios.

-Si te perdiera- hablaba cuando se separaba un poco, mirando los ojos azules –moriría. Padfot- repartía besos en el cuello -no podría- bajo al hombro –vivir- se acercó a uno de los pezones -sin ti.- Rodeó el pezón, primero con su lengua, después succionó suavemente, haciendo gemir al animago.

Sirius sentía cada movimiento intensificado. La calma con la que Remus lo acariciaba, lo besaba, era torturante, el prefería la pasión, la furia, la fuerza. Hacer el amor de esa manera, era mucho muy intenso para el, las sensaciones le sobrepasaban. El suave roce de los labios del licántropo contra su piel, los sedosos cabellos castaños haciendo cosquillas en su cuello, sumado al tono suplicante y temeroso de Monny. El tampoco podía pensar en vivir sin su chico, la sola idea lo aterrorizaba, precisamente por eso debía entrar a la academia, para protegerlo. Dejo de pensar en cualquier cosa cuando sintió que su erección era absorbida por esa boca que lo reclamaba como suyo.

El castaño libero lentamente el miembro, lo sostuvo en la base con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra apretaba suavemente el escroto. Pasaba la lengua de arriba abajo, presionando contra la abertura en la punta, volviendo a meter la rigidez por completo. Repitiendo, una y otra vez.

Remus dejo de chupar la firmeza de Sirius, colocó sus labios en la unión del miembro y los testículos, acariciando con la lengua la tierna piel, haciendo presión, sintiendo al moreno temblar, levantó las caderas del animago, para exponer mas su entrada, comenzó a acariciarla, separó suavemente las nalgas y enterró el rostro ahí. Los gemidos de Sirius subieron de intensidad y frecuencia.

-Ya Monny- suplicó –por favor- Remus levantó el rostro, se miraron a los ojos –fóllame.-

El licántropo bajo las caderas, dejando las piernas morenas sobre sus hombros, tomó el lubricante de manos de Sirius y comenzó a prepararlo, sin prisa, disfrutando de las contracciones de los músculos contra sus dedos, miraba el rostro del moreno, atento a cada reacción, movió sus dedos de manera determinada y observó el fibroso cuerpo arquearse. El animago abrió los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron.

Sin romper el contacto, Remus untó su propia dureza, colocándola después en la entrada de Sirius. Se inclinó hacia adelante, besó los carnosos labios del moreno y comenzó a enterrarse en su cuerpo. La intensidad de sus miradas era atemorizante, Remus se dejó vencer, hundió el rostro en el cuello del animago y soltó un sollozo, penetró por completo a Sirius y se quedo inmóvil, respirando con dificultad.

-No puedo- murmuró al odio del moreno.

-Espera- le contestó el otro, se removió, empujó suavemente a Remus, para que se colocara de espaldas. Sintió salir el miembro de dentro de el. Ambos continuaban excitados, pero el parecer el castaño estaba abrumado por las emociones, así que decidió tomar el control.

-Monny- lo llamó. Remus levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban acuosos, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. –Te amo tanto- le dijo antes de lanzarse a besar sus labios. Besó el cuello surcado de cicatrices, alargó una de sus manos para acariciar la semi- erección del licántropo entre sus cuerpos.

-Sirius-

-Debo hacerlo Monny- acariciaba lentamente, pasó el pulgar por la hendidura, el lubricante aun estaba presente sobre la piel, ayudando a resbalar la mano del moreno. –Debo protegerte- mordió la unión del hombro. Causando un gemido profundo –alguien debe detener a esos malnacidos- Remus no escuchaba todo, pero entendía lo suficiente. –Prometo que me cuidaré- dejó de acariciarlo.

Se acomodó sobre el castaño. Quien lo miraba aun nublado, entre sus miedos, su excitación, ese dolor sordo en su pecho, y también la pregunta de que estaba haciendo Sirius. El moreno le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que solo eran para el; una sonrisa que decía: Eres lo más importante para mí. Tomando completamente por sorpresa a Remus, se dejo caer sobre su erección.

El licántropo soltó un aullido. Sirius gruñó. Se quedaron quietos, respirando, tratando de recuperar el oxigeno. Paulatinamente abrieron los ojos, encontrando sus miradas, cielo contra tierra, zafiro contra topacio, sol contra luna, tormenta y calma. Se levantó suavemente, dejándose caer de golpe, causando cientos de sonidos ininteligibles del castaño. Repitió el movimiento, estableciendo un ritmo.

-Inclínate hacia atrás- entre las brumas de su pasión escucho la suave voz de Remus y obedeció, inmediatamente sintió la diferencia. Continuó moviéndose, mas rápido, mas fuerte. Las largas manos del castaño ayudaban a mantenerse en movimiento, estaba a punto de llegar, sintió la presión de los blancos dedos en sus caderas, y al sentir a Remus estallar en su interior el también llegó al orgasmo.

Se quedaron inertes, respirando largamente, abrieron los ojos, mirándose de nuevo, una de las manos de Remus dejó la cadera de Sirius para acariciar su rostro, el moreno cerró los ojos, disfrutando, el pulgar del castaño hacia pequeños círculos en la mejilla del animago.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar los ojos miel, se levantó, el miembro de Remus salió de su cuerpo, acercó su rostro al de su novio, lo besó, después se colocó contra su pecho, una de sus manos sobre el corazón, mientras el se enterraba en el hueco entre la barbilla y el pecho del castaño. El licántropo tardo un segundo en acomodarse, se colocó de lado y atrajo el cuerpo de Sirius hacia si.

-Por favor cuídate. Cuando estés ahí, recuerda que vivo si vives- sintió la nariz de Sirius acariciando la piel de su cuello. Sabía que seria casi imposible, pero se lo recordaría a Sirius cada día, a cada instante, por ningún motivo, ni siquiera por ser Auror, podía morirse antes que el.


	18. Mudanzas

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 9.- GRINGOTS

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash y ligero, ligerísimo lemon

Aclaraciones y comentarios: Otra vez, la idea original cambio radicalmente.

Capitulo no apto para diabéticos. Me salió terriblemente fluffy, pero me encanta, me saque un par de haces de la manga, pero que mas da, esto es un fic y se vale de todo ¿cierto? Tengan cerca un vaso con agua, no sea que se empalaguen. Jajaja.

18.- MUDANZA

Ubicación temporal: Post Hogwarts

-Debes dejar que te ayude con algo-

-¿Me estas ordenando?-

-Exactamente Potter- el tono era de ligera superioridad –Te estoy ordenando que me dejes pagar parte de la maldita boda-

-Pues mira Black- James estaba enojado, o al menos eso parecía –la boda es mía. Por si no te acuerdas. Y si no quiero ayuda, es MI problema- se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. Sirius lo miraba desde el extremo de la habitación. Así los encontraron Lily y Remus viniendo de la cocina.

-¿Ahora que pasó?- aventuró Lily. Sirius le lanzó una mirada a Remus.

-Vámonos- el castaño lo miró sorprendido. Sirius le estaba ordenando. La pelirroja y el licántropo soltaron suspiros semejantes.

-Miren- Lily tomó la palabra –Remus y yo estábamos pensando- miro a los dos hombres. –Por que al parecer somos los únicos capaces de eso en nuestras respectivas relaciones.-

-Lily- la voz de James sonaba ligeramente como una advertencia.

-No interrumpas Potter- el castaño rio. –Es simple. Sirius- llamó la atención del moreno –mis suegros han insistido en cargar con los gastos. Cosa que obviamente no permití, al menos por completo. Mis padres también nos están ayudando. Ahora bien, nos falta elegir el menú- miró a su prometido un momento, luego regreso a Sirius – ¿Por que no se encargan ustedes de eso?- lo miró, esperando una respuesta.

-Vez Cornamenta. Tu mujer hace uso de un sentido común y madurez que al parecer a ti te hace falta- le enseño la lengua al chico –por supuesto futura señora Potter, yo correré con los gastos de la comida-

-Recuerda que dije "ustedes" Padfoot- le recordó la chica. Sirius miró a Remus, quien asintió. –A claro,- recordó la chica de pronto, los tres chicos la miraron, con idéntica mueca interrogante. –James y yo nos encargaremos del banquete para SU boda- Sirius palideció, casi a punto de desmayo. Remus la miró con una mueca de conmoción. James en cambio le sonreía.

-Eso- golpeo su palma con el puño de la otra mano. -Es la única manera en que permitiré que tu pagues el banquete Canuto- levantó un dedo en dirección a Sirius –yo pago el tuyo.-

-Lily- comenzó Remus, porque Sirius continuaba sin habla.

-Nada, nada- lo cortó la pelirroja. –Es hora de que Sirius Black siente cabeza.-

Un rato después Remus y Sirius salían de casa de Lily, que es donde habían estado hablando, porque obviamente Lily aun no vivía con James, aunque ya tenían la casa. El moreno no había abierto la boca, a Remus le preocupaba, "_Tal ves está en shock_", "_Debí amenazar a Lily, sabia que no iba a ceder tan fácil_". Movió la cabeza negativamente. Al parecer eso sacó a Sirius de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Lo has pensado?- le soltó de pronto Sirius.

-¿Cómo?- Remus no había captado del todo la pregunta. El moreno dejó de caminar, el castaño se detuvo también y lo miró.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- le dijo Sirius. El licántropo lo miró, completamente anonadado.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Solo tengo un par de condiciones- Sirius se le acercó, tomó sus manos. –Quiero que nos casemos. Pero compraré un departamento, o tal vez una casa. Yo solo. Correré con todos los gastos. Además, el contrato será por bienes mancomunados, ya sabes todo eso de lo mi es tuyo y lo tuyo mío. Solo así- los ojos azules lo miraban expectantes. La garganta de Remus estaba seca. Hacia menos de una hora Lily le preguntaba si nunca había hablado de matrimonio con Sirius, y de pronto Sirius le pedía que se casara con el.

-¿No quieres?- el tono desgarrado de su chico lo sacó de su abstracción. El agarre en sus manos se volvió más suave.

-Por supuesto que si- su voz sonó estrangulada. Lo ojos azules brillaron –no me parece lo del…- se vio interrumpido por un beso, la alegría de Sirius lo contagiaba.

-Tenemos que regresar- le dijo el animago cuando lo soltó.

-¿A dónde?-

-Con los chicos-

-¿A que?- preguntó Remus confundido. Sirius lo miró ligeramente decepcionado y dolido.

-A decirles- fue todo. Remus lo abrazó. Sin pensar ni un instante los apareció frente a la casa de los Evans.

-Remus- dijo una voz asustada, al mismo instante la voz de James gritó: "Canuto". Ambos sacaron sus varitas. Jalaron a la otra pareja dentro de la casa.

-¿Paso algo?- Lilian los examinaba, dándoles vueltas. -¿Los atacaron?-

-¿Los siguen?- James complementaba la revisión de su prometida, lanzando hechizos de escaneo sobre sus amigos.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y el moreno comenzó a reírse. El castaño bajó la mirada avergonzado. Lily y James los miraban interrogantes y preocupados. Remus comenzó a disculparse apresuradamente, solo se le entendía palabras sueltas como "siento", "emocionado", "pensar", "disculpen", etc.

-¿Quieren hacer favor de explicarse?- la chica los miró duramente, sin entender nada.

-Tenemos una noticia importante- les informó Sirius, cuando pudo respirar. Abrazo a su novio por la espalda. Besó suavemente su cuello. Por fin la mirada dorada encontró los ojos de sus amigos, sonrió. –Vamos a casarnos- les soltó. Lilian soltó un gritito de alegría, y se lanzo a abrasarlos. James miró un instante a los ojos azules de Sirius, y se desmayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aberden-

-No-

-Edimburgo-

-¿Por que no Irvine?-

-¿No querrás decir concretamente la Mansión de Alphard en Irvine?-

-Exacto. También tu crees que es una excelente idea ¿vez?-

-Por última vez. Vamos a comprar una casa. Ese es el trato. Punto- caminaban por Diagon Alley –Lo dije y tú aceptaste- le recordó. Remus murmuró por lo bajo "trampa" y "shock" se repitieron un par de veces.

Llegaron a la puerta de Gringots. Los gnomos los miraron con desconfianza, Remus siempre tenia la ligera sospecha de que ellos SABÍAN acerca de el, que de alguna manera percibían su naturaleza oculta. Sirius se movía con la elegancia y seguridad característica.

-Cámaras 576 y 987- le dijo al gnomo más cercano que estaba desocupado.

-Llaves- le dijo la pequeña criatura en tono poco amistoso. Sirius sacó las dos llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta. El gnomo le dio una mirada desconfiada a Remus y Sirius le gruñó, logrando que el pequeño ser diera un ligero brinco de sorpresa y se apresurara a llamar a otro gnomo para que los llevara.

-Sigo pensando que es chantaje- atacó de nuevo el castaño.

-Por amor de Merlín. Cállate Lunático- le ladró Sirius. Remus se quedo en silencio, mirando molesto hacia el moreno.

-Cámara 987- dijo la voz chillona. Se bajaron del carrito. El gnomo abrió la puerta y Remus se quedó sin habla. La cámara estaba a rebosar de oro, de pared a pared, y casi del piso al techo, se preguntó como es que las monedas no salían rodando, luego pensó que lo más probable es que un hechizo las mantuviera dentro.

-Listo- Sirius había tomado una pequeña bolsa, metió un puñado de monedas dentro y lo guardó. El gnomo cerró la puerta. Subieron al carrito de nuevo, cuando Remus estuvo sentado Sirius se acercó a el.

-Nada comparada con la de Alphard- le susurró al oído.

-Cámara 576- salieron del carro y el gnomo extendió un brazo –atrás. Es una cámara de alta seguridad- metió una de sus largas uñas haciendo un chirrido que causo que el fino oído de Remus doliera, soltó un pequeño quejido. Sirius gruño bajo y el gnomo lo miró extrañado.

-Necesito las alianzas de Levine. Supongo que usted podrá encontrarlas mas rápido- le dijo al gnomo una vez que estuvo abierta la cámara, quien sonrió y luego murmuró algo. Al instante un pequeño paquete voló a sus arrugadas manos. Se lo extendió a Sirius. –Gracias. Es todo- subieron de nuevo al carro y se dirigieron al salón principal. Remus estaba taciturno. No había dicho una palabra. El moreno le permitió mantenerse en ese estado, hasta que llegaron al departamento que estaban rentando.

Sirius se metió a la cocina. Remus se sentó en la sala, en su sillón favorito. Un mueble de color chocolate, cómodo en extremo y lo suficientemente grande para que Sirius se sentara a su lado. El olor a chocolate inundó el ambiente, Remus sonrió. Pocos segundos después el animago se acercaba a el, levitando una charola con dos tazas y una jarra. Se sentó a su lado, tomo las tazas y le dio una al licántropo.

-¿Me dices que sucede?- le preguntó curioso.

-Alphard realmente tenia dinero- fue lo primero que le acudió a la mente, aunque no era eso lo que lo tenía en ese estado.

-Pareciera que lo dudaras- le reprochó –te dije que por dinero no había problema- se incorporó –no hay cambios en el contrato, así que ni lo intentes- la suave risa de Remus lo reconfortó.

-Las Alianzas de Levine…- comenzó el castaño.

-Es eso entonces- el moreno entendió.

-No tenia idea de que estuvieras emparentado con los Levine. Resulta que ahora estoy comprometido con parte de la realeza-

-Mbbuff- el bufido molesto de Sirius lo hizo reír.

-¿Tal vez la familia de Alphard?- sugirió el licántropo.

-Nop. Estoy emparentado con la realeza Irlandesa. Me gusta como suena "comprometido"- cerró los ojos. –Suena como si fueras mío- el corazón de Remus saltó.

-Desde hace mucho- murmuró y se llevó la taza a los labios. Antes de que pudiera dar un trago, Sirius lo estaba besando.

-Espera un momento- se levantó. Remus lo observó mientras se alejaba, con una sonrisa. Y el corazón latiendo a mil. Se tomó el chocolate. Delicioso. No sabia que hacia Sirius con el chocolate, había algo acompañando el sabor, pero hasta el momento el castaño no había podido descubrir que era "eso" que le ponía su novio para darle ese toque distintivo. Obviamente Sirius no se lo quería decir. "Mi secreto" le contestaba cada vez que le preguntaba y jamás permitía que lo vieran prepararlo.

El objeto de sus pensamientos; no el chocolate, regresó. Le quitó la taza de las manos y se arrodillo frente a el.

-Remus John Lupin- miro los ojos ligeramente dorados que le sobrecogían, los azules brillaban. –Se que soy irreverente, egocentrista, impulsivo, irracional y muchas otras cosas, que la mayoría de las personas consideran defectos. Se que tu sabes que soy así y aun con eso me amas, cosa que no entiendo- sonrió,- pero no voy a reprocharlo, debes ser que soy muy guapo- Remus sonrió -aun así, tengo la esperanza de que con tu ayuda terminare al lado de Merlín y no con mi querida madre. Para eso te necesito a mi lado el resto de mi vida- el estomago del licántropo parecía lleno de mariposas, Sirius abrió su mano, había un anillo, era al parecer de platino, blanco, tenia una delgada línea en uno de sus bordes y tenia dos pequeños diamantes azules casi unidos en un lado –Sabiendo que soy un aprovechado que solo busca su beneficio al estar contigo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?-

-Por supuesto que quiero Sirius Orion Black-el anillo pasó al dedo anular izquierdo de Remus, sintió como la magia de la alianza de deslizaba por el, desde su mano, al resto de su cuerpo. -¿Dónde esta el otro?- preguntó con ojos brillantes, sin soltar las manos de Sirius. El moreno le dio un pico y le puso la otra alianza en la mano. Ahora Remus colocó la alianza en el dedo de Sirius. Se besaron. Se separaron para sentarse nuevamente.

-¿Qué sabes de los Levine?- le preguntó Sirius mientras se acababan el chocolate de su taza, por que Remus ya había vaciado la suya.

-Pues mas bien poco- reconoció –se que las alianzas llevaban "perdidas" un par de siglos, creo que escuche que el heredero no quiso casarse y para evitarlo las "desapareció" .-

-Alphard me dijo que llevaban en nuestra familia un rato. Al parecer alguien las "encontró"- se levantó a servir mas chocolate. -¿Qué sabes de su magia?-

-Que aquellos que las posean si en verdad se aman, supuestamente, no solo estarán unidos, es como una protección, como si las alianzas "supieran" donde esta su compañera, y al parecer presienten el peligro de su dueño, se sintonizan entre ellas- bebió de su taza -¿Qué tan cierto es?-

-No estamos seguros. Como sabrás en mi familia no hubo muchos matrimonios por amor- bebió un poco de la taza, aun en manos de Remus. –Nosotros seremos los primeros que realmente se amen y las tengan.-

-Me parece bien. Pero no intentes probarlas. ¿Entendido?-

-Entonces- le dijo Sirius cambiando de tema mientras se sentaba y lo acomodaba entre sus brazos, recargado en su pecho. –Será Remus Black- un suspiro derrotado de parte de Remus.

-Ya hablamos de eso.-

-Yo no quedé convencido.-

-Tal vez pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión.-

-Suena interesante- se besaron. –Carlisle- dijo de pronto Sirius.

-¿Qué hay con Carlisle?- preguntó Remus confundido.

-Es un buen lugar para vivir- explicó -cerca hay áreas naturales donde podríamos ir en Luna llena. El clima no es demasiado caliente ni demasiado frio, lo suficientemente grande como para pasar desapercibidos, sin ser demasiado grande como para que seas peligroso ahí.- Remus lo miró sorprendido. –Estuve investigando, hay un par de lugares que podrían gustarnos.-

-Me parece buena idea- se besaron de nuevo.

-Ya pregunte. No hay problema con que me aparezca todos los días a la academia, o puedo llegar via flu, o usar un traslador.- Remus comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Sirius, acariciando su miembro, que comenzaba a despertar. –Ya arregle también- gimió –tu- la presión de la mano del licántropo se hizo mas ruda –tu admisión- el movimiento cesó. -Mmm Remus- abrió los ojos.

-¿MI admisión?- lo miró -¿Mi admisión a donde?- Sirius tragó.

-A la Academia de Especialidades de Defensa- soltó de tirón. Antes de que el otro pudiera replicar continuó –no, no pague nada. Un par de cartas de recomendación fueron suficientes, yo solo me encargue de que llegaran con las personas adecuadas.-

-¿Dumbledore?- preguntó Remus. El moreno asintió.

-Y McGonagall. McKinnos y los otros 12 profesores de Hogwarts, aunque con la de Dumbledore y McGonagall hubiese sido suficiente- sonrió, no sabia que tan molesto estaría Remus.

-Gracias- le susurró contra sus labios. –Por todo- lo besó. –Gracias. Por ser mío. Gracias por estar aquí.- Cada "gracias" era acompañado por un beso –Gracias por amarme Paddie-

En ese momento, mientras saboreaba los suaves besos sabor a chocolate de Monny, Sirius supo que no cambiaria lo que tenía ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.


	19. Misión

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 19.-MORTIFAGO

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, violencia.

Aclaraciones y comentarios: Ok, las batallas son difíciles de redactar, así que espero no sea demasiado Holliwodesca.

19.- MISIÓN

Ubicación temporal: Post Hogwarts

-Entraras por esta puerta- Albus señalo una parte en el mapa desplegado en la mesa –la contraseña es "Pours", después de eso debes saludar al guardián de manera que sus marcas tenebrosas se toquen- extendió el brazo, mostrándole lo que le explicaba. El antebrazo blanco de Albus se encontró con la piel morena de Sirius.

-¿Que tan alto es el status de quien tomare la apariencia?- la decida voz de Sirius cuestionó al anciano.

-No de mucho, recuerda que queremos que pases desapercibido- los ojos de ambos hombres, profundamente azules, se encontraron. –Necesitamos solo el nombre de algunos miembros, y de ser posible la localización del sitio del próximo ataque.-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Quién estará en la retaguardia?- la voz de preocupada de Remus llegó a los otros dos hombres.

-McKinnons, Terris, Marcel y James- le respondió tranquilamente Albus, mirando intensamente al licántropo. El castaño asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, mirando al moreno. Se quedaron callados

-Me retiro- después de un momento interrumpió Dumbledore. Salió por la puerta. Estaban en casa de Remus y Sirius, esta vez la reunión había sido allí. Se veían obligados a cambiar la ubicación de las reuniones, debido a las restricciones que estaba haciendo el ministerio. Y para evitar que cualquiera que estuviera vigilando a los miembros, obtuviera un patrón.

-Será peligroso- dijo de pronto Remus.

-Lo se- respondió llanamente Sirius. Preparándose para el sermón de costumbre de su novio.

-Cuídate- la suave voz del castaño precedió al aliento de su dueño en el cuello moreno.

-Como siempre- el animago se colocó de frente a su novio y se besaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El señor tenebroso compensara la lealtad de cada uno- una voz decidida, determinada, con un timbre ligeramente agudo se hacia escuchar por encima de la multitud congregada en la habitación.

Estaban en un solitario sitio en Gales, dentro de un almacén, en plena noche. Hasta el momento todo estaba yendo bien. Sirius se había colado en la reunión, después de tomar una asquerosa poción multijugos color barro. La apariencia de Sirius era muy común, cabello castaño, aproximadamente 1.70 de estatura, tez ligeramente morena, no muy atractivo, ojos castaño obscuro.

-Serán convocados pronto. Por el medio habitual-continuó la misma persona, ningún miembro de la orden; excepto Albus, sabia como obtenían tanta información acerca de los movimientos de los Mortifagos, simplemente seguían las indicaciones dadas. Así que sabia que se enteraría de la siguiente reunión. -"Tojour Pours"- entonces el moreno reconoció la voz: "_Bellatrix_", "_Así que los Black ya están dentro_" Los pensamientos se sucedían uno a otro. El pensamiento de Sirius vago un poco, "_Demonios, Regulus_" se sintió decaer, probablemente su hermano ya era un mortifago.

De pronto sonó otra voz, de hombre.

-Parece ser que tenemos intrusos- dijo en voz suficientemente alta. Y el animago reconoció esta vez al marido de Bellatrix: Rodolphus Lestrange.

Todo se volvió tenso, comenzaron a moverse, registrando a los presentes. Sirius se puso nervioso, el efecto de la poción no duraría mucho más y si tomaba otro trago en ese momento seria demasiado sospechoso.

Bellatrix se acercaba a su posición, arrancando las mascaras de los que tenia mas cerca, murmurando hechizos sobre ellos, probando su identidad. La habilidad en Legimency de su prima era bien conocida, lamentó en ese momento no haber escuchado a Remus cuando le ofreció enseñarle Oclumency

Maldijo entre dientes, poniendo su cerebro a mil, tratando de buscar una solución. De pronto la mirada feroz de Bellatrix estaba sobre el, le arrancó la mascara, y murmuro un hechizo. Tato de resistir la intromisión en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué te resistes?- siseó la mujer. Sirius sintió caer sus defensas. –Vaya, vaya. Que honor- rió maquiavélicamente. –Rodolphus- llamó, sin separar la mirada de los ojos del animago.

-¿Lo encontraste?- contestó su marido acercándose a ella con la varita extendida.

-Mejor que eso- la sonrisa de la mujer era de triunfo. –Un espía de Dumbledore y un traidor a la sangre, todo en la misma jugada.-

El hombre levantó la mano, apuntó hacia Sirius, mientras la sonrisa de su mujer se hacia mas pronunciada, Sirius sabia que no lo matarían; al menos no tan pronto. Una ráfaga golpeó al mortifago, dejándolo inconsciente, todo se volvió caótico. Bellatrix se colocó a espaldas de Sirius, usándolo como escudo.

-Bienvenido "primo"- el tono de odio y excitación en la voz que acariciaba su oído lentamente era palpable. –Parece que trajiste a tus…- se vio interrumpida por un cuerpo que se lanzó sobre ella, gruñendo de manera espeluznante.

La mujer intentó incorporarse, pero el ser, cubierto con una capucha negra, la derribó de nuevo, sin dejar de lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, aturdiendo a todos los que los rodeaban. Sirius comenzó a atacar también. En un momento en que estuvo de frente a la persona que lo había salvado, le pareció que también fue observado, una casi imperceptible mueca afirmativa, aun sin verle el rostro.

Un golpe no esperado, causo que la varita del otro mago saliera de su mano. El hombre encapuchado se hizo hacia atrás, evitando el golpe lanzado por uno de sus adversarios y la tela cayó.

Con eso a Sirius se le fue el alma al suelo: Remus. Comenzó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los mortifagos, golpeaba con una fuerza impresionante, el moreno solo lo había observado con manifestar esa agresividad mientras estaba transformado.

El castaño golpeo la mandíbula del mortifago y el hombre callo noqueado. Se volvió a la derecha y derribó a otro. El animago apartó la mirada un instante de Remus, para buscar donde había caído la varita del otro mago. Mirando de reojo, sin dejar de lanzar hechizos, localizó la varita. Estaba a mas de 3 metros de el, se acercó, lanzando maldiciones, derribando mortifagos.

Remus golpeaba a los mortifagos como si fueran muñecos de entrenamiento, pareciera que de pronto tenia la fuerza de 10 hombres comunes, ni siquiera en sus entrenamientos Sirius había visto a alguien derribar con tanta facilidad a otra persona. El castaño se lanzaba contra los mortifagos, arremetía contra ellos, mientras trataban de incorporarse para noquearlos.

Sirius estaba sobre la varita, la convocó con un hechizo no verbal. Y una vez que la tuvo en la mano, comenzó a acercarse a su novio, sin dejar de luchar. Su camino se vio cortado por Bellatrix, que sangraba profusamente de un lado de la cara, su mueca maniática era aun más marcada. Se miraron, alguien lo golpeo, haciendo que perdiera apoyo, se tambaleo, por el rabillo del ojo observó a su prima levantar la varita, a punto de lanzarle un hechizo.

De nuevo Remus arremetió contra la mujer, esta vez con un aullido y un gesto salvaje, que causó que la mujer se hiciera a un lado justo a tiempo para no ser golpeada por el hombre castaño.

Sirius recupero el equilibrio, continúo lanzando hechizos y golpes, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Remus y Bella, ella lanzaba hechizos, que el hombre evitaba con agilidad sin dejarla descansar, los _protegos_ de la mujer cada vez más débiitados, contra los que el licántropo arremetía, tratando de romperlos.

Entonces entraron los refuerzos, James y los otros localizaron rápidamente a Sirius y vieron que Remus estaba con el. Comenzaron a atacar ellos también. El castaño finalmente logró derribar a la mujer, pero mientras la sostenía contra el piso, observó a Rodolphus levantarse y apuntar a Sirius, que estaba de espaldas a el. Sin dudar un instante lo atacó, golpeándolo con todo su peso, escucho claramente el ruido de los huesos al quebrarse y el grito de dolor del hombre, cuando ambos cayeron al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, oyó a Bellatrix sisearle: "Me las pagaras maldito mestizo" luego escucho el característico sonido de alguien desapareciéndose y el momento de distracción valió para que el hombre se desvaneciera también.

Se incorporó inmediatamente, se volvió hacia Sirius, que manipulaba los brazos de un mortifago contra el suelo.

-¿Ya activaron los escudos antiaparición?- le grito el animago a James por encima de su hombro.

-Si, ya están reactivados- le contesto el de gafas sin volverse, mientras recorría a los caídos, buscando a los que estaban con vida para proceder a atarlos. Los otros 3 hombres hacían lo mismo, por suerte ninguno había caído durante la pequeña refriega.

-Estás herido- la voz ronca de Remus conservaba aun el rastro de fiereza que había manifestado en la pelea. Sirius lo sentía a su lado, sin embargo no podía levantar la mirada, esta vez había estado muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Lo sabía. Si Remus no hubiese estado ahí, James no habría llegado a tiempo.

-Nada de importancia- sintió la mano del castaño apretando; como garra, su brazo. Obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

-Estás herido- repitió. El moreno asintió levemente con la cabeza, intimidado por los agresivos ojos dorados -¿Está atado?- preguntó, refiriéndose al mortifago inconsciente a los pies de ambos. El otro volvió a asentir. Se dejó incorporar por Remus. Que levantó su mano, palpando la herida que tenia Sirius en un lado del rostro, escocía ligeramente. El licántropo murmuró un hechizo mientras pasaba la varita por el borde de la contusión. Sintió el calor en el rostro.

-Gracias- murmuró muy quedo. El hombre no le contestó. James se acercó a ellos, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

-No podíamos entrar- sus ojos cafés mostraban aun el pánico que lo había invadido al pensar que tal vez ya era tarde cuando lograron romper las barreras puestas en el edificio.

-Parece que crean hechizos mas fuertes- observó Alexis Marcel; uno de los aurores que formaba parte de la Orden, mientras se acercaba a ellos. –Debemos informar a Dumbledore- les dijo a los tres hombres, solo James asintió, Sirius tenia la mirada dirigida hacia los otros dos magos que aun rondaban por la habitación, mientras que Remus lo observaba a el, aún con la mano en su rostro.

Aseguraron a los mortifagos capturados, James lanzó su patronus, pocos minutos después una llamarada apareció, dejando un pergamino. Instrucciones de Dumbledore.

-Tenemos que ir a Liverpool- les dijo James a los demás. –Dumbledore nos estará esperando ahí, para encerrar a los mortifagos- los tres hombres frente a el asintieron, tomaron cada uno a dos prisioneros y se desaparecieron. –Me llevare a los últimos dos- le comunicó a la pareja –Remus- el aludido lo observó por entre sus ojos entrecerrados, el de lentes se estremeció, la sombra del lobo se mantenía en su amigo, aun después de que había acabado la pelea.

Decidió no continuar, cualquier cosa que dijera, seria una estupidez. Si el había temido por su hermano, podía imaginarse la desesperación de Lunático. –¿Irán?- preguntó, dirigiéndose mas al licántropo que al moreno. Quien asintió con un ligero gesto, sin apartar la mirada de Sirius, que se encontraba extrañamente quieto, como en shock. James le dirigió una mirada preocupada, Remus lo miró a el, entendió el mensaje, Remus quería hablar con Sirius. Se colocó de espaldas a ellos, tomo un brazo de cada hombre y se desapareció.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Sirius cerró los puños, frustrado. En esas ocasiones, le gustaría poder expresar sus emociones, poder sacar ese miedo que lo había invadido al pensar que iba a morir. Ese dolor sordo, cuando por un instante, había pensado que no volvería a ver a Remus. Entonces se dio cuenta que la varita en su mano, no era la suya. Bajó la mirada, observo la madera entre sus manos, era la varita de Remus….

Entonces, se rompió, un sollozo escapó de sus labios, se sintió colapsar contra el cuerpo de su chico, quien los sostuvo suavemente, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de morir, había luchado muchas veces, en los últimos meses los ataques se habían vuelto algo recurrente, pero solo en esta ocasión, al verse reflejado en los negros ojos de Bellatrix, había tomado conciencia real, de lo cerca que estaba de morir.

-Estas bien- susurró Remus –estamos bien- besó suavemente los negros cabellos.

Continuó abrazado a el. No sabía que tanto tiempo podrían continuar así. La guerra los estaba consumiendo lentamente. Sus seguridades se tambaleaban peligrosamente frente a el, mientras solo las veía derrumbarse, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Se pegó mas al cuerpo que lo sostenía. Debía continuar, debían seguir adelante, acabar con todos ellos. Pero. ¿A que precio?


	20. Entrenamiento

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 21.- PATRONUS

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, es un capi mas bien triste, pero bueno, tenia q escribirlo

20.- ENTRENAMIENTO

Ubicación temporal: Post Hogwarts

-Sabes que no puedo decírtelo Sirius- explicaba, nuevamente, la voz cansada de Albus. ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido la misma escena? Sirius quería saber donde estaba Remus, pero era muy peligroso, se suponía que la ubicación de la manda de Licantropos era solamente del dominio de Tom.

-Quiero asegurarme de que esta bien- el moreno se observaba cansado, últimamente los ataques se había intensificado, no pasaba una semana completa sin que se supiera de un asesinato, los últimos 3, había sido en especial cruentos. 3 familias completas; dos mestizas y una de sangre pura, torturados, muertos uno por uno, mientras el resto de ellos solo observaban morir a sus seres amados, frente a sus ojos.

-Y yo te he dicho que esta bien- el hombre lo miró incrédulo, –al menos todo lo bien que puede estar ahí- se rindió el mayor

-¿Cuándo regresará? ¿No ha sido suficiente tiempo?- las mismas preguntas, que Albus se hacia, sin podía responder.

-Aun no estamos seguros- reconoció. El mas joven gruño con frustración. Siempre las mismas respuestas. Un patronus entro por la ventana, ambos lo reconocieron, el Perro de Remus, hablo con voz debilitada. "Estoy en casa". Y se desvaneció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius se apareció inmediatamente en su casa. Conjuró los hechizos pertinentes para bajar las protecciones, entró, seguido por Dumbledore. Remus estaba en el baño, la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. Tenía la espalda desgarrada. Numerosas heridas cruzaban la superficie, algunas aun manaban sangre. Se movió rápidamente, tomo el paño que sostenía su novio y empezó el a limpiar las magulladuras.

Había algunas muy profundas, trató de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible al pasar sobre ellas, aun así, Remus se contrajo del dolor. Estaba recargado sobre el lavabo, sosteniéndose con sus brazos, la cabeza gacha. El castaño sintió los labios del moreno posarse en su hombro, e inexplicablemente se apartó ligeramente. El animago miro al espejo frente a ellos, esperando que los ojos dorados se levantaran también. Monny lo miró, solo un instante, lágrimas en los ojos, temeroso, tenia más abrasiones en la cara, menos aparatosas. Bajo la vista casi inmediatamente, huyendo del contacto visual.

-Albus está aquí- dijo por fin Sirius, tomando un nuevo paño del botiquín frente a Remus, lo empapó de una poción cicatrizante. Volvió a su trabajo de limpiar la espalda lesionada. El castaño observó a Albus por el espejo.

-Van a atacar una villa de muggles cercana a Hogwarts, la más cercana- le informó. –Hay 3 nuevos lobos- se contrajo, Sirius acababa de tocar una herida muy profunda –dos machos y una hembra- su aliento se corto ligeramente –la chica es muggle- terminó trabajosamente.

-¿Muggle?- Dumbledore estaba sorprendido.

-Si- confirmó Remus –Greyback la mordió hace meses, nunca la había visto, hasta esta ocasión.- Sirius había terminado de limpiar y poner la poción sobre las heridas. Tenía una mano colocada en la espalda baja del licántropo, en la curva de su trasero, miraba al mayor por el espejo también. –Ella es muy fuerte y Greyback la controla por completo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus se había ido, después de que Remus terminara de informarle de los movimientos de la manada durante los últimos meses. Antes de irse había enviado un mensaje a los Potter, avisando que el licántropo había regresado. En ese momento comían, el castaño devoraba lo que tenia frente a el. Sirius había hablado muy poco, miraba a Remus constantemente, evaluando sus reacciones, para saber si debía darle una mayor cantidad de poción analgésica.

Una figura blanca entró por la ventana, la Cierva de Lily, "Vamos para allá" susurró apresurada la voz de la pelirroja y el patronus se desvaneció. Sirius desactivo los hechizos de protección. James y Lily aparecieron en la sala. La chica inmediatamente se lanzo sobre Remus, que hizo un gesto de dolor y soltó un gemido ahogado.

-Lo siento- se separó del chico, con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas. -¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- acribillo a su amigo. James llevaba cargando a Harry, lo puso en el regazo de Sirius.

-Lils déjalo respirar- James la tomo suavemente de la cintura y la alejó de Lunático, se colocó frente a el, dándole una mirada critica. –Estas muy delgado; lo cual contigo, es extremo- le dijo acusadoramente. Remus le respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

-Ya estoy bien. He regresado- miró a su amiga, que parecía a punto de romper en llanto. Luego dirigió su mirada al pequeño Potter. Sirius captó su gesto. Se levantó, con Harry en brazos y se acercó a Remus. Lo puso en los brazos de su novio. El bebe estaba dormido. Se removió un poco y abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes. –Hola pequeño- sonrió –cuanto tiempo sin verte.-

Harry hizo ruiditos y levanto los brazos, buscando tocar el rostro del mayor. Remus se acercó a el, permitiendo que las pequeñas manitas tocaran su cara. Sus minúsculos deditos apenas y eran perceptibles, sin embargo el se sentía embriagado de felicidad al tener al bebe tan cerca. Había extrañado mucho a sus amigos y también al pequeño que se había vuelto el centro del mundo para los cuatro.

Hablaron durante un par de horas. Le contaron que Lily ya estaba del todo fuera del equipo, se estaba dedicando por completo a su hijo. Tomaron té y comieron pastelillos (Remus comió chocolate). Peter estaba en Francia; al parecer Albus creía que la familia del chico en ese país podría apoyarlos. Así que le había asignado la misión de establecer relaciones con ellos.

Finalmente los Potter anunciaron que tenían que regresar a su casa. Se despidieron, Lily rogándole que no se volviera a marchar, James pidiéndole que fueran muy precavidos. Se desaparecieron en cuanto Sirius desactivó los escudos. Pocos minutos después la Cierva de Lily volvía a entrar para avisar que ya estaban en casa.

-¿Regresaras pronto?- le preguntó el animago, el otro hombre estaba terminando de comerse una gran tableta de chocolate.

-No- miró a su chico –en este momento Greyback ha decidido que debíamos separarnos. Parece que el ministerio esta siguiendo el rastro de los licántropos.-

-Hasta que hacen algo bueno- se levantó y tomo la mano de Remus –nuestro equipo ha sido relegado a la búsqueda y captura de grupos de mortifagos- le explicó mientras se dirigían a la recamara. –Necesitas tomar un baño. Ayudará a que te relajes, para que duermas bien- entraron al baño y Sirius abrió las llaves, para llenar la tina.

El licántropo se dejo hacer, fue desvestido suave y cuidadosamente, entró al agua. De inmediato sintió la reconfortante sensación del líquido sobre su piel, la cálida temperatura del agua distendiendo sus músculos, se relajó de inmediato, cerró los ojos. Sirius intentó acariciarlo, Remus se sobresalto.

-Solo quiero descansar un poco- le explicó. Lo miró fijamente -quiero estar solo un momento- los azules orbes le devolvieron una mirada sorprendida. Sin embargo hizo lo que el castaño quería.

El moreno salió del baño. Estaba preocupado. Remus estaba evadiéndolo. No sabía como preguntarle al licántropo que pasaba. ¿Qué había sucedido en esos dos meses que no se habían visto? "_Tal vez solo está cansado_" intentó tranquilizarse. Se dirigió a la cama y cambio las sabanas, quería que Remus durmiera lo mas cómodo posible, puso las mejores sabanas que encontró limpias. Saco algo de ropa confortable para su novio.

Se entretuvo leyendo algunos testimonios de los últimos ataques. Carmicheel quería los reportes más exactos, tenían que descartar numerosos datos que eran inservibles y rescatar la información viable. Por fin Remus salió del baño. Por unos segundos se miraron el uno al otro. Lentamente el castaño se acercó a la cama, vio la ropa y sonrió. El nudo en la garganta y el peso en el estomago de Sirius se hicieron mas leves. Se vistió lentamente, se colocó el pantalón, se sentó en la cama, de espaldas al otro, cuando iba a ponerse la playera, sintió la presencia de Sirius a su espalda. Se estremeció.

-Te pondré mas poción cicatrizante- le dijo mientras besaba suavemente su hombro. Esta vez Remus suspiró.

-Ha sido difícil- por fin Remus hablaba, aunque no miraba a Sirius –demasiado tiempo con ellos.- Ambos sabían quienes eran "ellos". La sensible alma del licántropo sufría demasiado al estar rodeada de tanta corrupción. Sirius temía que "ellos" terminaran infectando a Remus, más allá de su licantropía.

-Ella te atacó. ¿Cierto?- el hombre asintió

-Discutimos- fue toda la explicación. Sirius decidió que no era el momento de hablar. –Te necesito- cerró los ojos, esperando que el moreno hiciera algo. Sintió desaparecer el peso del animago de la cama, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de su amado a escasos centímetros de su boca. Se besaron, suave y lento, acariciando, Sirius mordió suavemente el labio inferior del castaño, continuaron, sin profundizar el beso.

Percibió como una de las manos de su prometido acariciaba su miembro, que comenzó a despertar. Se separaron. Sirius le brindó una cálida sonrisa, descendió y se colocó arrodillado entre sus piernas. Comenzó a acariciar sus tetillas, para después besarlas y pasar su lengua por ellas, mordiendo suavemente. Bajo a su abdomen. Su erección era ya considerable, respiraba entrecortadamente. Hacia tanto que no estaba con el, lo había extrañado tanto.

Los estremecimientos y los suaves gemidos que comenzaba a hacer el castaño lo tenían fascinado, hacia tanto que no hacían el amor. Sabía que no podría poseer a su novio, ni tampoco Remus podría hacerlo con el, cualquier tipo de movimiento lastimaría más su espalda. "_Por el momento será solo esto_" pensó, en aproximadamente dos días la espalda del licántropo habría sanado por completo. Observo el miembro henchido, se relamió. Levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos miel. Comenzó a masturbarlo, despacio. Pronto las gotas de fluido pre-seminal comenzaron a empapar la firmeza. Pasó el pulgar por la punta, esparciendo el líquido, presionando duramente en la hendidura.

Los gemidos eran más intensos. Retiró sus manos y engullo el miembro por completo. Remus se empujo en su boca.

-Sirius…- tomar aire le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo –Mmgff. ¡Sirius!- el movimiento de vaivén del moreno era taaann placentero. Sentía todos los músculos de sus extremidades inferiores contraerse, estaba muy cerca.

Uno de los dedos del animago se introdujo en el orificio del licántropo, buscando su próstata. Presionó mientras continuaba moviéndose sobre la firmeza. Con un escandaloso gemido Remus terminó en su boca, tragó. Se levantó. El castaño respiraba profundamente, tratando de recuperar el ritmo. Sirius convoco el vial de poción y en cuanto estuvo en su mano comenzó a extenderla en la espalda del hombre. Cuando terminó, apareció algunas vendas y con extremo cuidado envolvió la espalda y pecho de Monny. Terminó de vestirlo.

Se recostaron. Sirius estaba de espaldas a Remus; quien lo rodeaba posesivamente, tenia su barbilla apoyada en el hombro del moreno.

-Necesito ayuda con un hechizo- dijo de pronto el animago.

-Mmju- aspiró profundamente el olor de su novio.

-El patronus- sintió la dócil risa del licántropo.

-Te lo dije- besó suavemente la piel bronceada del cuello. –Mañana comenzamos a practicar­- apretó mas a Sirius entre sus brazos, se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El patronus era uno de los casi escasos hechizos que se le resistían a Sirius. Las veces que Remus había sugerido que lo practicara, le moreno lo había evitado, le frustraba no poder realizar ese hechizo. En ese momento el animago sabia de la importancia de conocer ese hechizo en particular. Era la forma más segura de enviar mensajes. Además, Albus había descubierto la manera de convocarlo sin necesidad de ponerse al descubierto: Te concentrabas en lanzar la energía del Patronus a un punto en específico (obviamente tenían que ser lugares que conocieras) y desde ahí, el Patronus se dirigía a su destino, de esa manera no se podía descubrir el origen real del hechizo.

-Bien- estaban en la sala de entrenamiento de la casa (Sirius la había diseñado). –Primero: Céntrate en tu recuerdo- el moreno estaba ha mitad de la sala, frente a una pared que estaba cubierta por completo por un material reflejante. Remus estaba de pie, a tres metros de el. Inmediatamente por detrás del castaño había un escritorio y al lado un baúl, el baúl se sacudió.

-Creo que ya- el animago tenía el ceño arrugado. Realmente le costaba centrarse.

-No creas Sirius- lo recriminó su novio. –Hazlo, visualízalo, permite que las emociones te llenen. Ten seguridad.-

Sirius trato de hacer lo que le decía. Cerró los ojos. Visualizó a Remus. Ambos en su escoba, cuando le había pedido que fuese su novio. Se dejo llevar por las sensaciones. La euforia, la adrenalina, ese enorme sentimiento que amenazaba con sobrepasarle a momentos: amor. Asintió, indicación para que el castaño abriera el baúl. Un mortifago emergió, su respiración, lenta, pesada, aspirando mas que aire. Clavo su rostro vacio en el moreno.

-Expecto Patronum- la voz de Sirius había sido temblorosa. Observó a Remus por detrás del dementor. Recordó entonces otros momentos con su novio. Navidad en casa de los Potter. Todos juntos en casa de Alphard. Permitió que lo llenaran. –Expecto Patronum- esta vez el hechizo comenzó a funcionar. De su varita emergió una sustancia blanca, que comenzó a expandirse, interponiéndose entre el y la obscura figura. Se mantuvo unos minutos.

Remus levantó su varita. El dementor regresó al mueble. Sirius bajó la varita, dejándose caer de rodillas, terriblemente cansado.

-Ha estado muy bien- reconoció el castaño desenvolviendo una tableta de chocolate mientras se acercaba. Ayudó al moreno a levantarse. Le dio el dulce. En seguida comenzó a engullirlo. –A este paso, pronto podrás controlarlo- le dijo sonriente.

-Espero- ambos se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Qué forma tomaría su Patronus?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuaron entrenando un par de días. Una semana después del regreso del licántropo Sirius por fin logró convocar un Patronus corpóreo.

Estaban en la sala de entrenamiento. El animago cambiaba de recuerdos constantemente, para analizar cuales eran más fuertes. Por fin dio con el recuerdo; o grupo de recuerdos, acertado. Cuando Remus aceptó vivir con el y poco después accedió a casarse.

Se centró en las emociones que lo embargaron en ese momento. Llenándose de ellas. Asintió. Remus abrió el mueble. El dementor se elevó.

-Expecto Patronum- en su mente, las imágenes de esos momentos se repetían una y otra vez. Remus abrazado a el. Su calidez, su aroma. Ellos juntos. La primera vez que estuvieron en la casa. La sustancia blanca comenzó a arremolinarse, formando un animal grande.

Ante los asombrados ojos de ambos hombres, un enorme lobo adulto se colocó entre Sirius y el dementor. Comenzó a empujar al dementor a un extremo de la sala. El ser retrocedía, herido por la energía que emanaba de brillante animal. Sirius continuó pensando en los momentos con su novio.

De pronto… la imagen cambió, Remus estaba de nuevo con la manada de licántropos. Se acercaba a Greyback, la sonrisa sínica y siniestra del otro licántropo lo hacia estremecerse. El castaño le decía como localizar a James, Lily y Harry. El rostro de Remus se llenaba de malicia, de odio, despecho. Escuchaba a Remus ofrecer ser el quien los atacara.

El patronus se desvaneció al tiempo que el moreno caía de rodillas al suelo, derrotado.

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz preocupada del castaño lo trajo a la realidad.

-Nada, solo perdí concentración- Sirius temblaba. La imagen se había quedado clavada en su mente, como una advertencia, una terrible y dolorosa advertencia. Un presagio.

-Paddie. Estas temblando-levantó la mano para tocar su frente, la suave piel de Remus parecía escocerle, salto, separándose de el -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada Remus- hizo aun lado la mano del chico, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. La imagen había sido tan vívida, tan real, -estoy bien- su voz sonaba mas alta de lo normal. -No pasa nada- se alejo rumbo a la habitación.

El licántropo salió detrás de el, se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, observando el sitio donde había desaparecido Sirius de su vista. Había sentido algo, como si el moreno se hubiese roto de alguna manera. Se estremeció.

4 meses después, los Potter fueron asesinados.

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][]

Notas: Llegué aquí, es el punto de quiebre, el momento en que Sirius elige desconfiar, en lugar de hablar con Remus y aclarar las cosas. El momento en que el animago se deja vencer, permite que la incertidumbre y el miedo puedan con el y rompan todo lo que tiene con el castaño.

Los drabbles restantes serán todos en la cronología de los libros, después de que Sirius sale de Azkaban.

Como ven esta actualización tardo mucho, digamos q entre la temporada navideña y de fin de año, además de que mi vida sufrió un par de reveses voy a estar mas lenta con los caps, solo esopero q no abandonen la historia, créanme chicos, justo en este momento necesito de ustedes para seguir adelante. Ciao, bss, bye


	21. Doce años

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 6.- Azkaban

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, lemmon bastante explicito.

Este capitulo va para Isobelhawk porque es su cumple!!!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. Espero te guste.

21.- 12 AÑOS

Ubicación temporal: Mediados del cuarto año de Harry, durante el torneo.

La lechuza color rojizo se posó en el marco de la venta, esperando a que el hombre le hiciera caso. Soltó un chillido molesto, lo que por fin logró que la atención deseada. El inquilino de la casa se acercó al ave, desató cuidadosamente la carta que llevaba, e inmediatamente el animal echó a volar.

La pulcra y estilizada caligrafía de Albus llenaba el pergamino:

_Remus:_

_No te preocupes, Harry está bien. Sí, la lechuza es segura. Necesito un favor viejo amigo, espero que puedas hacerlo. Requiero que des hospedaje a alguien en tu casa. Es el lugar más seguro que se me ocurre para él, todas las protecciones de la mansión ayudaran a encubrir su rastro._

_Asumí que aceptarías, así que se lo comunique a él. No debe tardar demasiado en llegar. Por favor desactiva los escudos en cuanto este ahí. Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos, hijo, muchas gracias._

_Albus D._

El corazón de Remus comenzó a latir muy deprisa y empezó a hiperventilar. Él vendría. Vendría a la mansión. "_Está en su derecho_" le dijo esa vocecita racional que siempre lo acompañaba. "_También es suya._"

Sus ojos se nublaron, todo su cuerpo temblaba, los estremecimientos amenazaban con romperlo, esperaba que su nuevo, "no tan nuevo", invitado…. tardara lo suficiente para que se recompusiera… demasiado pedir.

Un lobo plateado entró por la ventana por la que había aparecido la lechuza, lo miró con sus brillantes ojos blancos, el castaño le devolvió la mirada, dudo un segundo y extendió la mano, toco suavemente la cabeza del animal y el Patronus se desvaneció. Respiró profundo un par de veces y desactivó los hechizos de protección.

De inmediato un cambio en el ambiente lo puso en alerta, alguien se había aparecido. Se quedó quieto, esperando, sabía que el otro hombre lo observaba. Podía sentir su pesada mirada en su espalda "_como tantas otras veces_", sus pensamientos lo asaltaban, todo su ser le gritaba que se volviera, que encarara al recién llegado. Sin embargo, su miedo, su pena, su dolor podían más que el deseo de hacerlo.

Tal vez fueron segundos, tal vez una eternidad. Escuchó los pesados pasos de la persona a su espalda, se estremeció, su sola cercanía lo despertaba.

-Monny- la voz, no usada recientemente, sonaba áspera, ronca, más de lo que recordaba. Sintió la mano en su cadera, tembló. –Monny- volvió a llamarlo.

-Sirius- murmuro todavía de espaldas. Al escuchar la suave voz de Remus, rota, trémula, el moreno lo abrazó por la espalda. Inspiró profundamente. "_Merlín. Que no me rechace_" rogó Sirius. Aspiró el cálido aroma de Remus. El cuerpo entre sus brazos tembló. Por fin el castaño se volvió hacia el. Se miraron. Por fin. Solos. Ellos dos. Solos. "_Juntos_" pensaron ambos.

Remus se observó en los azules ojos de Sirius, no veía nada más, sólo sus ojos. Llenos de dolor, de tristeza, soledad, miedo, incertidumbre. "_¿Dónde estas Paddie?_" los aterrorizados pensamientos del licántropo lo estremecían.

Los ojos miel, que tanto había añorado todo ese tiempo, estaban frente a él. "_Es real_" se repitió. "_Es real. Esta aquí."_ Tantas veces, en sus noches de pesadillas, soñaba encontrarlo, para después despertar gritando al darse cuenta que no era cierto, que no había nadie ahí, que estaba completamente solo. Remus lo miraba intensamente. Interrogándolo. **¿Por qué?** Le increpaba en silencio. Sus ojos le preguntaban. Le carcomían el alma.

_Por que desconfié_

_Rompí mi promesa_

_Tenía tanto miedo_

_Creí que eras tú_

Su último pensamiento lo hirió.

Remus. ¡¡¡Había pensado que Remus era el traidor!!!

Se derrumbó.

Su cuerpo se sacudió por un sollozo desde el fondo de su alma. Remus alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Hacia 12 años jamás habría podido levantarlo. El cuerpo ente sus brazos era delgado, ligero. Lo colocó con facilidad entre sus brazos. Cargándolo. Mientras el moreno lloraba, en silencio, un llanto amargo, tremendamente doloroso. Empujó la puerta de su habitación con la espalda. Con cuidado atravesó el umbral, su cama estaba desarreglada.

Recostó a Sirius, se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolo, envolviéndolo completamente. Sollozaba contra su pecho, empapándolo. También él lloraba, silenciosamente. Había aprendido a hacerlo de esa manera, guardándose el dolor para el solo, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, yendo a parar entre los largos cabellos morenos. Se mantuvieron así. Uno contra el otro. Aferrados a lo que creían haber perdido, y ahora; después de todo, después de tanto, volvían a tener entre los brazos.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasó. Ni quién se durmió primero. Después de un par de horas, cuando no tuvieron fuerza para continuar llorando, ambos cayeron rendidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos. Alerta. Dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo. Su cerebro tardo tres segundos en procesar la información que percibía. El dosel se le hacía familiar. Tardo dos segundos más en reconocerlo. Sintió entonces el reconfortante peso en su antebrazo y percibió el brazo sobre su abdomen. Se giró lentamente. Sin permitir que la extremidad resbalara de su cuerpo.

Monny dormía. Plácidamente. Respiraba profundo. Se deleitó observando el rostro surcado de cicatrices. Había muchas más de las que recordaba. Sintió un dolor sordo en el fondo del estomago. Doce años desde la ultima transformación juntos. Levantó su mano, acarició un surco antiguo, nacía debajo de la oreja, saliendo ligeramente hacia el pómulo. Recordaba esa cicatriz. Séptimo. Jugaban. Remus intentó derribarlo, pero el perro fue mas rápido, lo esquivó, pero la fuerza que llevaba el lobo era demasiada, no logró detenerse, derrapó y una rama rasgó su rostro. Después de eso Sirius lamió la herida, mientras el licántropo se quedaba quieto, en sus cuartos traseros, permitiéndole terminar.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron. Parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró, con incredulidad. Se sostuvieron la mirada.

Tantas preguntas.

Tantas repuestas dolorosas.

Tantas verdades necesarias.

Sirius abrió la boca. Uno de las manos de Remus se levantó rápidamente, colocando un dedo para sellarlos. Cerró los ojos. Suspiró.

-Sabes que no es necesario- le dijo el castaño.

-Sí lo es- contradijo, tomando la mano y besando suavemente el dorso. –Necesitamos hablar.

- Antes- se rindió Remus –necesitamos desayunar. Después podemos hablar. Es demasiado para escuchar con el estomago vacío- el moreno le brindo una sonrisa triste. Asintió. Se levantaron.

Después de desayunar subieron las escaleras. Sirius no necesitaba preguntar porque Remus dormía en la planta de abajo. El dormitorio le traería demasiados recuerdos.

El castaño suspiró, le costaba trabajo entrar a esa habitación, durante mucho tiempo, después del asesinato de James y Lily había pasado horas ahí, llorando, aferrado a la almohada de Sirius, preguntándose que había sucedido, en que momento se habían roto, en que momento todo aquello que tenían no había sido suficiente. Llegado un momento había decidido no volver a entrar, colocó hechizos sobre las cosas para que se mantuvieran indemnes, y cerró la puerta. No había entrado desde entonces.

Volvió a suspirar antes de murmurar un hechizo y abrir la puerta de la habitación. Todo dentro estaba reluciente. Se dirigieron inconscientemente al sillón frente a la ventana, testigo de tantos momentos. Se sentaron en silencio.

-Yo… -inició Sirius. Remus lo interrumpió.

-Se lo que pasó- miraba ausentemente hacia la ventana. –Después de la última misión supe que algo sucedía- respiró profundamente, tratando de pasar el nudo de su garganta. Durante todo ese tiempo había analizado cada instante de su relación. Sabia cual había sido el momento de quiebre entre ellos.

- Todos teníamos miedo- murmuró bajando sus ojos azules y abrazando sus piernas. –Demasiados secretos.

-No pensamos en eso- puntualizó Remus – en todo lo que tendríamos que guardarnos, por el bien de las misiones.- Posó sus ojos en Sirius –no medimos las consecuencias.

-James y Lily-

-Deja de culparte Paddie- la calidez de Remus al decirle así lo reconfortó un poco.

-Confié mas en él- se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Yo no hice nada por salvarte.

-No podías.

-Podía haber luchado. No debí dudar- tembló. –Yo TENIA que saber que no podrías haberlo hecho- la voz de Remus salió más alta al decir lo último.

-Permitimos demasiadas dudas.

-¡¡Pasaste 12 años en Azkaban!!- gritó el licántropo levantándose de golpe. –¡¡Todo el tiempo!!- se corto –todo este tiempo- bajó la mirada, -te creí culpable- sollozó, sentía el peso de esa duda. Lo había sentido cada instante durante todo ese tiempo. Había dudado. Él, él que debía haber confiado ciegamente en Sirius, había dudado.

Sirius se incorporó. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Remus, mirándolo, esperando que levantara el rostro. Por fin. Remus lo observó.

-Tu pasaste estos 12 años en tu propia prisión- le recordó mirándolo. –Ambos sabemos que así fue.

-Traté… - respiró –trate de que me dieran a Harry- apartó la mirada. –Dumbledore pensó que no era sensato. Que podría estar mal, por ti. También sabíamos que el Ministerio no lo permitiría.

Sirius lo abrazó. El dolor que había pasado Remus era tan grande. Demasiado tiempo solo. Demasiado tiempo separados.

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó el moreno sin soltarlo.

-Es tan fuerte- respondió, recargado en su pecho. –Es tan maravilloso y a la vez tan doloroso estar con él- trato de explicarse –es como si…

-Me imagino- lo interrumpió –como ver a James y a Lily. Esas enormes gafas y ese horrible pelo. Y los hermosos ojos de la pelirroja- habían pasado solo unos minutos con el chico, pero entendía lo que decía Remus.

-Los extraño- confesó el licántropo. –Los he extrañado tanto Sirius.

-Perdóname- besó la blanca frente. –Perdóname - repitió, besando el cabello. Continuó repitiendo mientras besaba el rostro, suavemente, acariciando. Las manos de Remus acariciaban el delgado pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Llegó a los labios. Poso suavemente su boca sobre la del castaño. Esperando. Remus se acercó a él, uniendo sus alientos. Se besaron, explorando nuevamente, reconociéndose. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo. No tenían prisa. Cuando se acostaron; nuevamente en la habitación que había compartido, continuaron besándose.

Sabían que seria un proceso complicado. Que la transición seria dolorosa. Las barreras eran demasiados gruesas, tendrían que derrumbarlas, poco a poco, recuperarse mutuamente. Reclamar la propiedad sobre el otro. Como había sido siempre. El cansancio los venció. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, juntos, como había sido hacia mucho tiempo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aclaraciones y comentarios: Vaya, no es ni de lejos lo que quería expresar, pero juro que me he esforzado. De verdad que sí. No le hace justicia, pero jamás he experimentado emociones tan extremas, así que no se como expresarlas. Espero los jitomatazos.


	22. El Niño que Sobrevivió

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 29.- A Elección del autor

"Harry"

ADVERTENCIAS: Pues un buen de spoilers

22.- EL NIÑO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ

Ubicación temporal: Finales del cuarto año de Harry, cuando ya saben del regreso de Voldemort

-Harry está bien- declaró Sirius en cuanto recupero su forma humana, Remus había abierto la puerta de la mansión. Se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Toma- dijo el castaño colocando una taza de café en las manos del otro. –Recibí la carta de Albus. Fawkes puede ser impresionante si se lo propone.

-Aun inclusive si no se lo propone- rió el animago.

Se quedaron en silencio. La información que habían recibido era mucha.

-Él ha regresado Remus- la voz de Sirius estaba tensa, destilaba odio en cada letra.

-¿Dónde vamos a establecer el cuartel?- el licántropo trato de desviar el tema. Sabía que seria imposible mantener a Sirius al margen, pero procuraría que no se dejase llevar por su impulsividad. Tardó en recibir respuesta.

-He estado pensando- las miradas de ambos se encontraron –tal vez deberíamos mudarnos a Grinmauld Place- el sobresalto de Remus fue obvio. Sirius odiaba ese lugar. Cuando él le informó que la casa en Londres era suya por sangre, el moreno tuvo un ataque de ira, en el que casi había ido a la ciudad y quemado la casa hasta sus cimientos.

-¿Exactamente por qué crees que es buena idea?- inquirió suavemente.

-Piénsalo- los ojos azules lo miraron intensamente –todas las protecciones que tiene. Mi padre colocó hechizos realmente poderosos. Suma eso a las protecciones que pude darle Dumbledore. Y dado que yo soy el heredero por sangre, el ministerio no sabrá que he tomado posesión- Remus meditó un momento. Era realmente buena idea. Nadie podría sospechar que la antigua y noble casa Black podría albergar a la Orden del Fénix.

-Deberías decirle a Albus inmediatamente.

-De hecho- titubeó. –Ya le dije- Remus parpadeo.

-¿Por qué dudaste?- le preguntó curioso. Sirius balbuceó algo, tan bajo, que el delicado oído del licántropo no lo entendió. -¿Cómo?- increpó de nuevo.

-Debí consultarlo antes contigo- repitió el animago bajando la mirada. El gesto causó una explosión de sentimientos en Remus. Después de tanto tiempo y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Sirius seguía guardando ese acuerdo. El tomar las decisiones entre ambos. Se acercó a él.

-Sabes que no era necesario- le reprochó.

-Lo es- lo contradijo. –No podemos empezar a dudar de nuevo- los ojos azules lo miraron con intensidad. Remus no pudo soportarlo, lo besó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Molly y Arthur Wesley estaban saliendo en ese momento. Miraron cuidadosamente a un lado y otro de la calle y un instante después se desaparecieron. Remus cerró la puerta. Acabada de finalizar la primera reunión de la Orden. Había gente nueva. Las últimas incorporaciones incluían al matrimonio Wesley, junto con sus dos hijos mayores. Nimphadora Tonks y otras tres personas de confianza para Moddy; lo que garantizaba que eran verdaderamente de confiar. Además de la incorporación abierta de Severus, lo que no tenia muy contento al moreno.

-Ha sido una reunión provechosa- dijo en cuanto entró a la cocina de la casa. Sirius estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, balanceando una silla sobre sus patas traseras, tenía los brazos cruzados y gesto enfurruñado. Gruñó. Lo que provocó que Remus sonriera. Sabía que su pareja estaba enojada. Dumbledore le había dicho directamente, sin tapujos y sin lugar a dudas que tendría que permanecer en la casa. Cosa que el animago detestaba.

-¿Cuándo traerán a Harry?- la misma pregunta de las dos semanas anteriores. El joven se había mostrado desesperado en sus cartas. Le había escrito a Remus en un par de ocasiones, pero casi todo el grueso del correo que recibían del chico era para Sirius. Lo que alegraba al castaño y ponía eufórico al moreno.

-Iremos por él a finales de este mes- dijo sin poner demasiada atención. Se sabía de memoria el dialogo que venía.

-No se porque no puede venir antes.

-Medidas de seguridad.

-Estaría mas seguro aquí.

-Tiene protección las 24 horas del día.

-Estaría mas seguro aquí- repitió.

-Aun no estamos instalados del todo.

-Podría ayudar- el ultimo argumento de Remus era el que peor le caía al animago.

-Dumbledrore cree que es mejor así.

-Argh- la frustración era palpable en el estado de ánimo del moreno. Se levantó, dejando caer las patas de la silla con un golpe sordo. –Monny- se acercó al castaño. Lo abrazó por la cintura, de espaldas. –Quiero que este aquí, con nosotros- le murmuró al oído.

-Lo sé Paddie-se dio la vuelta entre los brazos que lo envolvían, colocándose de frente al otro hombre. –Yo también quiero que esté aquí.

-Vamos a por él- le dijo juguetonamente mientras se acercaba a los labios del licántropo.

-No juegues Padfot- le respondió, para inmediatamente después unir sus labios y comenzar a besarse. Se separaron un poco.

-Es un chico fantástico- alabó el moreno, mientras hundía el rostro en el hombro del castaño – Tiene espíritu de merodeador- sonrió.

-Solo lo dices porque se mete en problemas cada cinco segundos- dijo falsamente enfadado.

-Exactamente.

-Tengo esperanzas en que Hermione logre algún día cambiar eso.

La carcajada del animago los sacudió a ambos. –De ninguna manera. Ron se encargara de que no sea así.

-Ron hará lo que Hermione crea que está bien- el castaño gruñó

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó mientras repartía ligeros besos en el níveo cuello.

-La intensidad con la que la mira- Sirius mordió suavemente la unión del cuello y el hombro, la frase se entrecortó, –la aprobación que siempre espera de ella- continuaba besando la blanca piel, -su dependencia. La necesidad de saber donde este cada cinco segundos. Es más que obvio- gimió ligeramente, pero continuo hablando –solo hace falta que ellos se den cuenta.

-Sigo creyendo que el espíritu de merodeador de ambos chicos se sobrepondrá a ella- se separó, mirando divertido los ojos miel. –Justo como James y yo- ambos rieron. La comparación era muy buena. Ron y Harry como James y Sirius y la influencia de Hermione como la influencia de Remus.

-Podría ser- plantó un beso suave. –La diferencia es que Miss Granger aun no está idiotizada por el joven Wesley- los ojos azules lo miraron con reproche. Rió suavemente –Así que Ronald aún no controla a la futura prefecta.

-Yo no te controlaba- reprochó Sirius.

-No conscientemente- se recargó en el pecho de su pareja. –Pero en realidad yo no podía negarte nada- aspiro profundamente, embriagándose de la esencia de Sirius.

-Hasta ahora me vengo a enterar- dijo falsamente desilusionado. –De haberlo sabido antes…

-Muy gracioso- contestó Remus, aun hundido en el pecho de Sirius.

-La chica es realmente inteligente.

-No tienes idea- continuaban abrazados. –Además de ser muy responsable, tenaz, debo decir que excesivamente competitiva y desgraciadamente no sabe perder- se sacudió ligeramente por la risa. –En eso se parece a ti.

-No te niego eso- besó el cabello castaño. -¿Cómo es Harry?- el amor que se sentía en la voz de Sirius al decir el nombre de su ahijado hacia que Remus se estremeciera.

-Valiente. Decidido, fiel, paciente, temerario, y tantas cosas más. Pareciera que es el equilibrio entre James y Lily- se estremeció –después de todo lo que ha pasado, aun me pregunto cómo puede ser tan bueno.

-Es la esencia de sus padres- los ojos del moreno estaban cerrados. –Recuerdo cuando lo conocimos- rieron. –Era tan pequeñito. Parecía tan frágil.

-Cuando lo sostuviste por primera vez- sonrió Remus –jamás habías tenido tanto cuidado con algo.

-Temía no hacerlo bien. ¿Qué tal si lo lastimaba? ¿Si lo dejaba caer? La prefecta y James me mataban.

-Jamás lo hubieras dejado caer- guardaron silencio un momento. –Recuerdo cuando James lo sintió en el estomago de Lily por primera vez. Sus ojos. Estaba exultante- sonrió –a ti te paso igual. Parecía que tú eras el padre.

-El medimago pensó lo mismo el día del parto- ambos se rieron. Aquel día estaban muchas personas en la sala de espera. Pero mientras James estaba sentado, pálido como el pergamino, sin energía para mantenerse en pie, Sirius daba vueltas en el pasillo, desesperado por saber que pasaba. Así que cuando el medimago salió se dirigió a quien vio más nervioso, y ese era Sirius. Sirius se desmayó en cuanto el medimago dijo que ya estaban bien ambos, lo contrario fue que James se levantó y abrazó al sorprendido hombre, mientras le daba las gracias. Para después echar a correr al cuarto de Lily, donde ya estaba Harry con la pelirroja.

-Me apretó el dedo cuando lo abrace.- recordó melancólicamente Sirius.

-Lo sé. Yo estaba a tu lado- suspiró. –Cuando abrió los ojos, recuerdo cuando observe esos ojos por primera vez. Lily lo sostenía. Inmediatamente James lo miró embelesado, más aún, si es que es posible.

-Ojala hubiera sacado el cabello de la prefecta, se habría ahorrado el lidiar con ese horrible revoltijo que tiene.

-No lo imagino de pelirrojo

-Parecería un Wesley.

-Es un Wesley- Sirius lo miró sorprendido. –Molly y Arthur lo quieren como a su hijo, y el cariño de Harry por esa familia es grande, los considera su familia.

-¿Crees qué nosotros podríamos haberlo criado?- lo sorprendió la pregunta del moreno. Remus se lo había preguntado en varias ocasiones. ¿Qué habría sido de Harry con ellos? Si Sirius no hubiera perseguido a Peter, si no lo hubiera atacado, y hubieran probado su inocencia.

-No hubieses sido una buena influencia- le dijo, intentando bromear. Sabia cuando triste ponía a su pareja el haber dejado a Harry a merced de sus tíos. Se culpaba por haber sometido al chico a toda la aversión de Petunia por él.

-Supe que muchas familias solicitaron su custodia.

-Me enteré. Muchos magos estaban dispuestos a criarlo. No estoy seguro de que esa fuera una buena idea- después añadió en voz muy baja: -Los Malfoy fueron una de esas familias- Sirius se tensó.

-¿Cómo se atrevió?

-No estoy seguro de que esperaba.

-Convertirlo en alguien como él por supuesto- lo interrumpió. –Gracias a Merlín que Dumbledore decidió llevárselo del mundo mágico. Creo que fue la mejor decisión.

-La verdad yo también lo creo.

-¿Cómo es Draco?- preguntó, después de todo era su sobrino. Recordaba a Narcissa. Era una joven fácilmente impresionable, el amor y admiración que sentía por Andromeda era grande. Después de que la joven fuese expulsada por su familia, Narcissa debía haber convertido a la loca de Bellatrix en objeto de su adoración. Ojala ya hubiese reflexionado acerca de eso.

-Desgraciadamente Lucius lo ha influido mucho. Es en extremo arrogante- recordó al joven Malfoy – en el fondo es un buen chico, solo no ha tenido la crianza adecuada. Él y Harry se odian.

-Eso es fantástico- exclamó el animago alegremente. –Seria demasiado para mi delicado corazón que fueran amigos.

-Sirius- reprochó el licántropo –no seas infantil.

-¿Se pelean por los pasillos y todo?- le preguntó emocionado. Remus suspiró derrotado.

-Sí, se insultan, se golpean, se lanzan hechizos y todo. Los han puesto en detención innumerables ocasiones, a Harry más que a Draco.

-Quejicus- gruñó el moreno. –Supongo que el chico no se queja.

-No. Aunque lo hiciera. Severus no lo escucharía-

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que corregirte? Es Quejicus- lo interrumpió.

-Severus- recalcó Remus –es demasiado parcial con su casa. Más aun con Draco. Harry es demasiado noble para permitir que alguien más sea castigado, pero con Draco hace la excepción. Se molestan mutuamente- reflexiono un momento –creo que Draco es bueno para Harry.

-¿Exactamente cómo?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Lo mantiene con los pies en la tierra. Son riñas adolescentes. Probablemente le ayuden a Harry a olvidar; al menos por un instante, que un maniático megalómano quiere matarlo.- Continuaron hablando del chico, Remus le platicó a Sirius anécdotas con el chico. Cuando le mencionó lo del Patronus, Sirius sonrió. Cada pequeña historia era atesorada por ambos. Recuerdos del hijo de sus amigos, de sus hermanos, su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo crees que Harry tome lo nuestro?

-No estoy seguro- se removió incómodo entre los brazos del moreno. –Los muggles tienen muchos prejuicios con la homosexualidad. Pero te quiere, y mucho, así que tal vez eso sobrepase a sus prejuicios muggles.

-Se lo diremos cuando llegue. ¿Te parece?

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó Remus vencido. Mientras se separaba de los brazos de Sirius y caminaba hacia la escalera.

-¿Por qué?

-Me tiene en alta estima. Podría dudar de mi sensatez si se entera que estoy contigo- Sirius le ladró, como un cachorro molesto. Y se lanzó sobre el, haciéndolo caer. Comenzó a besarlo.

Aclaraciones: Lamento el retraso, pero es que me quede sin compu, asi que he tenido que atrasar mi s publicaciones por tiempo indefinido, tardare mucho mas en publicar. Asi que espero que hayan disfrutado este.


	23. Celos animales

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 22.- CROOKSHANKS

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, lemmon bastante explicito.

Aclaraciones y comentarios: Los de siempre.

Summary: ¿¿PORQUE A REMUS NO LE CAE BIEN CROOKSHANKS?? SIRIUS BUSCA LA CAUSA DE LA ANIMOSIDAD DE REMUS PARA CON EL GATO DE HERMIONE

23.- CELOS ANIMALES

Ubicación temporal: Los últimos 8 drabbles se ubican en el quinto año de Harry en Hogwarts.

- Estúpido gato- la erizada cola del gato canela se deslizó entre sus piernas, lo vio desaparecer por la puerta dirigiéndose al pasillo.

- Hola Crookshanks- la voz apagada de Hermione le llegó desde la segunda planta. También escuchó el resoplido de Ron.

- No sé cómo es qué quieres a ese gato - Remus sonrió al oír el comentario; tantas veces repetido, del pelirrojo.

- Chitón Ronald - los chicos estaban llegando a la puerta. –Nadie pensaría que podría quererte a ti, y sin embargo aquí estamos ¿no? - al entrar a la cocina las orejas del chico estaban completamente rojas, y al observar al adulto ahí el rostro complacido de la chica, se puso del mismo color.

- Buenos días chicos - saludó educadamente el licántropo, conteniendo sin mucho éxito su sonrisa; compartiendo de cierta manera la complicidad de "saber", aún cuando ellos se negaban a ver lo obvio.

- Buen día Remus- como siempre ella era la primera en recuperarse. Esa chica si que tenía temple.

- Buenos días- murmuró Ron.

- Molly dejó preparado el desayuno - les dijo, sin dejar de mirarlos. - ¿Quieren qué les sirva?

- No te molestes - se apresuró a contestar Hermione. Se levantó para servirse y le dirigió una mirada a Ron.

- Esto... - se acercó vacilante, la miró.

- Ok – le dirigió una mueca de frustración – ya te sirvo yo - el castaño observó todo el intercambio divertido.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- la atronadora voz de Sirius hizo que las tres personas voltearan a la puerta, tenia entre los brazos a Crookshanks. Remus y Ron soltaron un idéntico bufido, molestos. Provocando que la chica y el hombre moreno los miraran entre curiosos y molestos también.

- El desayuno está caliente- Remus se encaminó a la salida. –Me tengo que ir- sin más explicación se puso el jersey, abrió la puerta de la calle y desapareció por ella.

- Vaya- exclamó el adulto, mirando en dirección a la salida. Ron miró a Hermione, preguntándole con la mirada. Pero ella se limitó a mirar hacia la puerta unos segundos para después mirar atentamente a Sirius, con ese aire ausente que tomaba cada vez que descubría algo.

- Herms- la llamó el chico. Ella lo miró, y después le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que significaban _Sé algo que tú no sabes_. Él lo dejó pasar, realmente tenia hambre. Sirius dejó al gato en el suelo y se fue a analizar lo que había en el fuego. El felino se enroscaba entre sus piernas, tratando de ser nuevamente acariciado. Finalmente se hartó de ser ignorado, cuando el moreno se sentó a desayunar con los dos chicos. Ginny bajó cuando estaban por terminar y comenzó a desayunar.

Remus no regresó hasta bien entrada la tarde. Cuando Molly estaba preparando la cena. Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas en la mesa, observándola, mientras la escuchaban hablarles sobre sus días en el colegio.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda Molly?- dijo, acercándose a ella.

- Gracias Remus. Eres encantador, pero ya he terminado- se volvió a él, limpiándose en el mandil, sonriendo - ¿Estás hambriento? - le preguntó enseguida, pero no aguardó respuesta – Debes comer más, estás muy delgado. Llamaré a los demás - volvió a sonreír y salió de la cocina.

- ¿Existe alguien qué no esté delgado para tu madre?- le preguntó a la pelirroja. Ella soltó una carcajada, Hermione lo observó también, con la sonrisa bailándole en el rostro.

- No que yo sepa- rieron los tres. El consabido gato canela entró con el rabo en alto y saltó a las rodillas de su dueña, volvió su extraña cara aplastada al hombre y enseñó los dientes. El ruido que escapó de la garganta del licántropo fue casi imperceptible, casi, pero suficiente para la castaña, quien lo observó escrutadoramente. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

- Irán a por Harry dentro de una semana ¿Cierto? - le preguntó la chica. Él parpadeó, confuso por el abrupto cambio de tema.

- Parece ser - le contestó – Estamos ultimando los detalles- la chica asintió complacida.

- El pobre está desesperado- le recordó.

- Lo sabemos- estaba parado de espaldas a la puerta, mirándola.

- ¿Cómo está?- la más joven volvió hacia él mirando con sus profundos ojos castaños.

- Supongo que bien. No le he visto, pero las personas encargadas de la vigilancia, dicen que está bien- la chica asintió, no muy convencida.

- Huele delicioso- la voz de Sirius le acarició la oreja. Lo sintió casi recargado en su hombro, y no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante ese "casi" contacto.

Hermione sonrió enigmáticamente. Se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada.

- ¿Lo sostienes? - le dijo a Sirius dándole a Crookshanks. –Tengo que ir a lavarme las manos- explicó dejándolos ahí y saliendo de la estancia. La expresión sorprendida del moreno no era nada, comparada con la de profunda aversión del castaño.

- ¿Por qué no puede lavarse aquí?- preguntó Ron, que pasó a su lado. El moreno se encogió de hombros, Ginny lo miraba interrogante. Remus sonrió. _Es una chica lista_ se dijo a si mismo y se fue a sentar al lado de Sirius. El animago acariciaba el pelaje canela.

- ¿Podrías dejar a ese gato?- le soltó a Sirius no pudiendo contenerse más. El hombre lo miró sorprendido. Fue el momento perfecto para que se diera cuenta de que la chica ya estaba sentándose, con una sonrisa complacida en los labios. Molly regresó, con el resto de los habitantes detrás y comenzó a servir la cena.

Después de cenar Remus subió a la habitación que estaban usando. Estaba en la cuarta planta, solo había dos cuartos ahí, el que usaban Sirius y él, y el que usaba el matrimonio de los Wesley. En ese momento el moreno estaba con Buckbeak, alimentándolo. Unos minutos después Sirius entró…. seguido de Crookshanks. El castaño lo miró, el gato bufó. El licántropo tomó su varita, convocó un hechizo no verbal y saco al animal, cerrando la puerta con otro encantamiento.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - le preguntó Sirius, con la camisa a medio quitar.

- Nada- se limitó a decirle.

- Aja. Nada - terminó de sacarse la prenda, se quitó los pantalones y se metió a la cama.- Por eso la chica se ha pasado toda la cena mirándonos, y no he podido tocarte - Remus lo miró, sorprendido.

- Es muy lista.

- ¿Qué sabe ella qué yo no?- se acercó a su pareja. Remus estaba recargado del cabecero de la cama, con las piernas dobladas y un libro sobre ellas.

- Estás frío - saltó el castaño cuando una de las manos del moreno se deslizó por su abdomen.

- Moony.

- No sé - dijo de manera poco convincente. Colocando el libro sobre la cómoda.

- No sabes - comenzó a besar su hombro, mientras su mano, cuya temperatura ya había subido, se deslizaba suavemente sobre la naciente erección del licántropo.

- ¿Qué pasa Moony? - chupó el lóbulo de la oreja - ¿Qué te molesta? - su lengua bajó, acariciando el delgado cuello. Su mano presionando suavemente contra la tela del pijama.

- Mmgh - gimió y se rindió - ¡Ese maldito gato!- exclamó molesto. Sirius se detuvo. Lentamente Remus abrió los ojos. Se sonrojó. El moreno enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Crookshanks?- preguntó, con una sonrisa pugnando por salir de sus labios -¿Estas celoso de Crookshanks? - el otro se limitó a bajar la mirada. Sirius no pudo más; estalló en carcajadas. Remus se lanzó sobre él.

- Cállate - trató de taparle la boca –Despertarás a todos- le dijo molesto. Sirius maniobró para ponerse sobre él.

- Lobito tonto- le dijo, serio, mirándolo de esa manera en que hacia que sintiera las piernas de mantequilla; por suerte estaba acostado, transmitiendo tal cantidad de sentimientos que se sentía mareado. –Lobito tonto- lo besó –posesivo- beso -inseguro- beso –celoso - Se separó de nuevo. Remus se sintió flotar, por la adoración de esos ojos azules – Te juro que no me va la zoofilia.

Un rato después de hacerle el amor a Remus susurrándole frases tiernas, recordándole cuanto lo amaba, estaban acurrucados, la espalda blanca contra su pecho moreno. Se sacudieron por una suave risa.

- Celoso de Crookshanks - murmuró antes de plantarle un beso cerca del oído y apretarlo más contra él. Remus se sentía tonto, sabía que no debía sentirse así, pero quería a Sirius para él solo – Celoso del gato - sabía que lamentaría habérselo dicho – Monny - susurró en su oreja - ¿Es en serio?- y volvió a reírse, mientras el aludido bufaba molesto.

Lo que Remus no vio, fue la sonrisa complacida del moreno.


	24. Un momento a solas

TÍTULO: Licántropo y animago

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin (osease yo)

TABLA HARRY POTTER (Reto a la carta)

PALABRA: 2.- LA MADRIGUERA

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, lemmon muuuyyy explicito.

Aclaraciones y comentarios: Este capi me costó muchísimo, supongo que se debe al bloqueo que estoy pasando, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para terminarlo, así que espero que les guste, ojala valga la pena.

Lo de siempre, los cachorros no son míos, todo pertenece a J. y la Warner Bros. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

24.- UN MOMENTO A SOLAS

Ubicación temporal: Quinto año de Harry.

-Monny. ¿Estas bien?- una mañana, después de Luna Llena. Remus, demacrado, ojeroso y cansado entró en la cocina, mientras Sirius y los gemelos desayunaban. Molly preparó algo sustancioso para Remus. Al escuchar la expresión los chicos se miraron, con idéntica sorpresa. El intercambio pasó desapercibido para Sirius que solo prestaba atención al licántropo.

-Provecho- los gemelos se levantaron. Dejando a los dos hombres uno al lado del otro. El moreno observando atentamente al licántropo mientras éste comía. Apenas alcanzaron a llegar a su habitación, excitados, hablando en susurros.

-Tú escuchaste….- George miró a su hermano

-Si, exactamente lo mismo que tu.-

-Son…-

-Ellos- concluyó Fred con reverencia

-Pero…-

-todo este tiempo…-

-justo en nuestras narices…-

-Como no….-

-bastante obvio si lo analizas…- se miraron. El secreto que acababan de descubrir era MUY grande.

-¿Crees que Harry sepa?-

-si lo sabe tendremos que golpearlo…-

-Claro, eso…- Fred se rascaba la barbilla con gesto pensativo- ¿Cómo es que no nos lo dijo?- exclamó al final, bastante ofendido.

-Se la cobraremos después-George se acercó a la puerta, pegó la oreja –creo que están subiendo-

-Oye- su gemelo lo miró -¿Tu también te haz dado cuenta?- no terminó de formular la pregunta, pero su hermano entendió. George asentía.

-Claro. Si alguien no se ha dado cuenta, es que es muy corto de luces- se miraron y exclamaron al unísono:

-¡¡Harry!!- rieron.

-¿Crees que si les preguntamos?- George comenzó a preguntar, mientras Fred abría la puerta, observando las escaleras por donde acababan de subir Sirius y Remus.

-Creo que debemos preguntarles- otro intercambio de miradas.

-Vamos- decidieron ambos. Salieron de la habitación, comenzaron a subir.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Mony?- la repetición número un millón de Sirius. –Debes dormir- levantó las sabanas, permitiendo que el castaño se metiera en la cama.

-Paddie- los cansados ojos miel lo miraron, -estoy bien. Simplemente las transformaciones se vuelven mas cansadas con la edad.-

-No juegues Moon- la sonrisa del moreno hizo suspirar al castaño –Si estamos en la plenitud de la vida- se acercó a los labios del licántropo para darle un casto beso. Momento perfecto para que tocaran la puerta. Se separó lentamente, maldiciendo a quien fuera que tocara. Se levantó a abrir.

-Buenas noches Sirius- dijeron dos voces idénticas al mismo tiempo. Agregaron antes de que pudiera replicar –¡¡Buenas noches Remus!!- Sirius gruño.

-¿Pasa algo?- les preguntó abriendo un poco mas la puerta.

-Resulta….-

-que sabemos…-

-algo importante.- la verdad era que la manera de hablar de los gemelos, complementándose, le gustaba, le recordaba cuando James y él planeaban alguna broma.

-¿Por que no los dejas pasar Sirius?- la débil voz del castaño llego a los gemelos, que sonrieron, con un gruñido el moreno se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar. Los chicos entraron, sonrieron al licántropo y se sentaron a los pies de la cama. Remus se incorporó, hasta quedar sentado, recargado en el cabecero.

-¿Qué es lo que saben?- les soltó rudamente Sirius, mientras se sentaba sobre la colcha, al lado del castaño.

-Bueno…- los pelirrojos se miraron.

-Resulta que cuando estábamos en primero…-

-y éramos jóvenes, ingenuos e inocentes…-Remus no pudo evitar reírse ante eso.

-Bueno, mas inocentes que ahora- corrigió Fred.

-Filch nos tenia en su despacho…- ambos adultos sonrieron con melancolía.

-nos amenazaba...-

-con el tradicional…-

-castigo…-

-de descuartizamiento…-

-Entonces nos percatamos de un archivo…-

-donde decía: "Confiscado y Altamente Peligroso"…- los ojos de los hombres se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa.

-entonces, obviamente…-

-mi queridísimo hermano lo distrajo…-

-mientras George abría el cajón…-

-y saqué un pergamino…- miraron expectantes a los adultos.

-pergamino que ahora es de Harry- concluyó Fred.

Sirius y Remus se miraron. El castaño le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su pareja. Instándolo a que les contestara.

-¿Por qué se supone que nos interesa eso?- les dijo despreocupadamente.

-Pues resulta…- comenzó George

-que admiramos grandemente…-

-a los creadores de ese mapa.-

-Resulta también- continúo Fred –que abriremos…-

-una tienda de bromas- los ojos de los dos chicos brillaban de emoción.

-Y si alguien conociera…-

-a los señores Monny, Padfot, Prongs ó Wortmail…-

-estaríamos extasiados…-

-con contar con su consejo.- Pasaron un par de minutos en que ambos adolescentes paseaban sus miradas de uno a otro hombre expectantes, con súplica, rogando para que alguno de los legendarios merodeadores aceptara ayudarlos.

-Deja de hacerlos sufrir Paddie- y los gemelos miraron a Sirius como si lo observaran por primera vez, maravillados, analizando cada rasgo. Comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

"Es el" "Realmente" "Dos merodeadores" "Son ellos"…. No paraban de hablar. Sirius los miró.

-Pues tendrán que ser bastante agradecidos- les dijo. Causando que los gemelos saltaran sobre la cama, como pequeños en navidad. Mientras Remus le regalaba una mirada esplendida a Sirius.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Solo será un instante-

-Es peligroso-

-Ida y vuelta- Remus se volvió a Sirius, con esa conocida mirada de: "Esta vez no ganas", aun así, el animago siguió insistiendo. –Nadie se dará cuenta- el moreno se acercó peligrosamente al sitio donde estaba sentado el licántropo; quien se levantó antes de que Sirius lograra convencerlo, como siempre lo lograba en la escuela.

-No- antes de salir de la habitación que compartían se volvió –si vas, le diré a Dumbledore y se verá en la penosa obligación de lanzarte una maldición para que no vuelvas a poner un pie fuera de Grinmauld Place- y cerró la puerta con un golpe dramático, dejando a Sirius con el rostro desencajado al darse cuenta de que la amenaza era real.

Los gemelos le habían dicho al moreno que necesitaban su asesoría. Porque, como los pelirrojos dijeron: "¿Quién mejor para aconsejar sobre una tienda de bromas, que el mejor bromista que ha visto jamás Hogwarts?" Cosa que lo había dejado por demás orgulloso, había trabajado mucho para obtener ese título, aunque debía compartir cierta parte con James, sonrió al recordar a su hermano.

Y ahora había discutido con Monny, porque obviamente él no estaba de acuerdo en que saliera de la Mansión Black. Sirius estaba harto de obedecer la orden de Dumbledore, cansado de las insinuaciones de Snape, y desesperado por tomar un poco de aire.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Sirius- Remus acababa de llegar a la Mansión Black, era mediodía. Extrañamente, no había ningún miembro de la Orden en la casa. Todos tenían alguna asignación. Pero había sido concertada una reunión para esa noche, así que Remus pensaba dormir plácidamente hasta que llegara la hora. –Sirius- volvió a llamar, esta vez más alto, pero la única respuesta fue el silencio. Subió las escaleras, llamando al otro hombre, al llegar al desván sin encontrarlo, tuvo que aceptar lo obvio: Sirius había salido de Grinmauld. Y él sabia cual era el sitio más probable para encontrarlo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Apareció fuego verde en la chimenea, y los tres hombres supieron; aun antes de volverse, quién era.

-Hola Moony- dijo despreocupadamente Sirius, sin mirar al recién llegado. Los gemelos rieron.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo con voz de hielo el aludido. Y Sirius supo que tendría que preocuparse. Pero después de todo, era un Black, no dejaría su barraca sin dar lucha. Se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado, examinando las pastillas vomitivas, una de las tantas, excelentes ideas de los pelirrojos.

-¿Dónde se supone que debería estar entonces?- ladró de regreso. Mirando fijamente al castaño. El otro no respondió, al menos no a él.

-Chicos- los gemelos se estremecieron, la voz de Lupin tenía un matiz agresivo, en ese momento Fred y George se dieron verdadera cuenta de lo que era su antiguo profesor, un licántropo. Nunca habían escuchado esa entonación en la normalmente sosegada voz del hombre. -¿Podrían adelantarse a Grinmauld? Supongo que sus padres no tardaran en llegar- y ellos supieron que no era una sugerencia. Obedientemente se levantaron del sitio en el que habían estado y se fueron por la chimenea.

Ninguno de los dos hombres volvió a hablar hasta que el fuego de la chimenea se apagó.

-¿Me obligaras a regresar a mi también Lupin?- el moreno se cruzó de brazos. Los dorados ojos no se despegaron de la mirada azul del que hablaba.

-Si Dumbledore se entera….- el animago lo interrumpió.

-Al diablo Dumbledore- se puso frente al licántropo. –Te encabrona que no te haya hecho caso- le soltó entonces, a centímetros de su cara.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan….?- nuevamente fue cortado por el otro.

-Porque es como soy- no se despegó ni un milímetro del pálido rostro. -Si me quieres en Grinmauld, tendrás que obligarme- y lo besó, dejándole en claro cómo es que quería ser convencido. Fue un beso rudo. Todo Sirius, ese Sirius agresivo, violento, rebelde, gamberro, irracional. Le besó con toda la frustración de los últimos meses. Esperando que el lobo le respondiera. Y el lobo acudió a su llamado.

-Te obligaré entonces- Sirius fue arrojado al suelo, maniobró para caer, evitando lastimarse. Toda la ira que consumía al licántropo, todo el miedo, la incertidumbre, fue tornada en agresividad. Se colocó sin cuidado sobre el moreno. –Eres un desgraciado- le dijo rudamente, mientras hacía saltar los botones de la camisa, -desconsiderado- mordió el cuello, sabiendo que dejaría marcas. –Estúpido- el pantalón fue abierto entonces, y el licántropo masajeo rudamente el miembro semierecto del moreno. Convocó un hechizo y sus pantalones desaparecieron de su cuerpo.

Sirius no decía nada, se mordía el labio inferior, evitando soltar los gemidos que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta. Adoraba la ternura usual de Remus, pero cuando era; prácticamente, atacado por esa faceta agresiva de su pareja se sentía tremendamente excitado. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero sabía que el castaño también disfrutaba comportándose así de vez en cuando, casi siempre cuando era provocado por el otro. El pantalón fue arrancado del cuerpo del animago, seguido inmediatamente por los calzoncillos.

De pronto el licántropo se incorporó, y extendió una mano para que el moreno la tomara. Lo levantó, sin decir una palabra y lo arrojó; literalmente, al sillón en el que habían estados sentados los gemelos hacia un momento.

-Vamos lobo- lo retó Sirius, al ver que Remus no hacia ademan de acercarse a él. –Tienes poco tiempo si no quieres que nadie se entere de que he salido- puso esa sonrisa "made in Black" que era una clara burla.

-Eso quieres- dijo en voz baja, con un tono ronco, que causó que el moreno se estremeciera de anticipación. –Lo tendrás- se acercó con rapidez hasta el sillón. Se colocó frente a Sirius entre sus piernas entreabiertas, y con un movimiento fluido y contundente tomo las piernas bronceadas y las puso sombre sus hombros. El moreno estaba en una posición poco cómoda, considerando el hecho de que Remus aun estaba de pie. Pero no se quejó, formaba parte del juego. Aun estando doblado en esa poco agradable forma, casi acostado en el asiento del sofá, con el cuello doblado en estado poco natural contra el respaldo, se sentía arder. Su erección se levantaba, frente al cuerpo pálido, ansiosa por ser atendida.

Los ojos dorados, normalmente sosegados, tenían un brillo febril. Sirius tragó audiblemente. Remus se remojó los labios, mirando el henchido miembro. Se colocó de rodillas; dando mas comodidad al moreno.

Pero no se encargó del miembro del animago. Pasó por alto la firme virilidad y en cambió bajó más. Sintió el estremecimiento en el cuerpo bronceado; aun antes de hacer nada. Sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el esfínter. Primero solo superficialmente, alrededor. Al principio Sirius se controló, pero al darse cuenta de que Remus no hacia nada mas que atormentarlo, comenzó a empujarse contra el rostro del licántropo. Ante lo cual, el otro hombre se separó. Los ojos dorados encontraron a los azules.

Sirius se remojó los labios.

-Hazlo. Fóllame- el castaño obedeció. Si Sirius quería que lo convenciera así, el lo haría, tenia ganas de hacerlo de esa manera. Necesitaba hacerlo así.

Se incorporó un poco, colocando su miembro en la entrada de Sirius. Estaba a punto de convocar su varita para hacer un hechizo lubricante, cuando una de las manos del moreno lo detuvo.

-Así. Ya- Remus soltó un bramido ronco. Poco a poco, con dificultad, fue adueñándose del espacio en Sirius. Cuando sus testículos chocaron con la piel del trasero de Sirius, se detuvo. Respiró profundamente. La presión era casi dolorosa, se sintió al borde del orgasmo. Intentó controlar su respiración. Abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que los tenia cerrados. Observó a su pareja. También respiraba irregularmente, tenia los ojos cerrados, no hacia ningún sonido. Remus temió; por un instante, haberlo lastimado.

-¿Estas bien?- al menos eso fue lo que intentó decir, fue una frase algo desarticulada. Pero Sirius abrió sus magníficos ojos azules, oscuros, cargados de deseo y lo observó, intensamente.

-Mejor que bien- el castaño sabía que no era así. Estaba en una posición incomoda, y sabia que tenia que sentir la fricción de su miembro enterrado en su cuerpo. Decidió mejorar su situación. Lentamente los movió a ambos; sin separarse, logrando que el cuerpo de Sirius quedara completamente recostado en el asiento del sofá. Afortunadamente era un mueble lo suficiente largo para que el pudiera acomodarse también.

Sirius le sonrió.

Y entonces Remus pudo moverse. Comenzó embistiendo suavemente, distendiendo a Sirius, esperando que se acostumbrase al suave vaivén. Los gemidos del moreno eran bajos.

-Rápido- fue una orden. Remus no tardó en obedecer. Arremetió más fuerte, mas rápido, hundiendo a Sirius contra los cojines bajo ellos. Uno de los brazos morenos se extendió por detrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndose del reposabrazos del mueble, mientras el otro iba al brazo de Remus, apretando, duro. Los gemidos se volvieron mas fuertes, roncos, saliendo desde el fondo del pecho bronceado. El castaño colocó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Sirius. Chupó, dejando marcas. Provocó que el animago levantara las caderas, para encontrarlo, para lograr que se hundiera aun más en él.

Lo penetró mas duro. La sensación estaba en esa delgada línea que dividía el placer del dolor. Cada vez que embestía se encontraba con el empuje de Sirius.

Lo sintió venir. Los ojos fuertemente apretados, la voz enronquecida diciendo incoherencias, la presión en su brazo, las ligeras contracciones que comenzaron a exprimir su miembro. Embistió dos veces más y sintió la calidez del esperma de Sirius entre ellos. Tres arremetidas mas y se liberó. En un orgasmo colosal.

-¡Sirius!- gritó el nombre, dejándose ir por completo.

Su cuerpo cayó, laxo, sobre el otro. Sentía la respiración agitada bajo el, sabia que debía pesarle, pero no tenia energía para incorporarse. Su miembro que comenzaba a perder su dureza estaba aun en el cálido; y ya no tan apretado, cuerpo de Sirius. Su rostro estaba enterrado en el cuello del animago.

-No me hagas esto- aun dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a susurrarle. Sirius mantuvo los ojos cerrados. –Ponerte en peligro- el cálido aliento de Remus le acariciaba la oreja, -arriesgarte- sintió la tensión emanar del pálido cuerpo del licántropo. –No quiero perderte…- se detuvo, respiró profundamente –no de nuevo.-

El licántropo reunió la energía suficiente para separarse de Sirius. El moreno soltó un pequeño gemido cuando el miembro abandonó su cuerpo. Remus se sentó en el extremo del sillón; las piernas del animago estaban encogidas, se recargó en el respaldo.

Se permitieron recuperarse unos minutos. La energía que hasta ese momento los había poseído se había esfumado, junto con su orgasmo. Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, Remus conjuró los pantalones de Sirius y se los dio. El moreno lo miró, le devolvió una sonrisa, ensoñada, aun recordando las sensaciones que el licántropo había causado en el. Pero el castaño estaba inusitadamente serio. Cuando estuvo vestido Remus le ayudo a incorporarse, y lo empujo suavemente a la chimenea.

Sirius tomó los polvos de la maceta, se volvió y le regaló una sonrisa torcida. Antes de arrojar los polvos a la chimenea se acercó al licántropo y lo beso, suave, tranquilo, dócil: Sirius desnudo en cuerpo y alma.

-Te amo- la piel de Remus se erizó. Sirius se alejó de el, caminando de espaldas, entró a la chimenea y arrojó los polvos. -Grinmauld Place Número 12- dijo con voz clara, y fue absorbido en medio de las llamas verdes.

-Voy a acabar mal por ti Black- se reprochó a si mismo Remus mientras se metía a la chimenea. –Grinmauld Place Número 12- y desapareció.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Cuando Sirius llegó a la cocina de la Mansión Black, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. De nuevo encerrado. Se hizo a un lado, para permitir a Remus entrar a la habitación.

El castaño llegó y miró a Sirius. Sintió un retortijón, de nuevo estaba encerrado en el lugar que más odiaba. Por un instante deseo poder escapar con el, dejarlo todo, solo ellos y Harry. Irse, lejos, donde nadie supiera quienes eran, donde Harry no fuera el "Chico-que-vivió", donde Sirius no fuera un fugitivo, donde el no fuera un hibrido, donde fueran una familia. Movió la cabeza, sacándose esa fantasía imposible de su cabeza.

-Terminará- murmuró Sirius mirándolo con esa intensidad abrumadora. Llenándolo de esperanza. –Terminará y nosotros tres nos iremos de vacaciones a México una larga temporada- le sonrió –si, México es una buena opción. Nadie nos reconocerá.- Remus no pudo evitarlo, le abrazó.

Al otro lado de la puerta los gemelos se miraron, tenían la cuerda de las orejas extensibles en la mano. Nunca, hasta ese momento, habían tomado conciencia de que estaban en medio de una Guerra.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Qué hicieron toda la tarde?- Molly miró a su hijos, escrutadoramente, sin pizca de confianza.

-Aburrirnos- contestaron al unísono después de mirarse entre ellos.

-¿Es cierto Sirius?- al aludido que en ese momento estaba tomando un sorbo de su taza miró a la matriarca Wesley

-Por supuesto Molly- miró a los gemelos. –No se si se estuvieron aburriendo, pero puedo asegurar que estuvieron todo el tiempo en la casa- la mujer miró un momento a Sirius, y asintió.

Cuando terminó la cena los miembros de la Orden empezaron a retirarse. En la cocina estaba Remus hablando con Arthur, Molly se acercó a Remus.

-Puedo hablar contigo Remus, solo un momento- el castaño asintió y ambos salieron por la puerta de la cocina. -¿A que hora llegaste? Si puedo saberlo claro.- Molly estaba incomoda, se notaba en la tensión de sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. –La verdad, no estoy segura de que Sirius sea confiable, creo que es capaz de encubrir a los gemelos, le caen muy bien.-

-Molly…- la mujer lo interrumpió.

-No me malinterpretes- se apresuró a explicar. –Creo que estar encerrado no le hace bien a Sirius, es un espíritu libre. Pero no puedo poner en riesgo a los míos Remus.- la vehemencia en su voz provocó que el licántropo se sintiera una cucaracha por estar a punto de mentirle, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

-Llegué a medio día y tus chicos estaban aquí, a menos que sepan hacer algún encantamiento para crear clones perfectos- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, sintiéndose peor de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, era como mentirle a Lily acerca de la seguridad de Harry, pero Sirius había prometido que no volvería a pasar. Rogó a Merlín porque esta vez Sirius cumpliera su promesa.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ok, esto quedo bastante diferente de cómo me lo imagine en un principio, es mas intenso y no precisamente por el lemmon (lo se, lo se, es un lemmon demasiado forzado, no tengo idea de por que no fluyó; tratare de compensar a los cachorros pronto). Déjenme saber sus opiniones, de esta extraña mezcla de situaciones.


End file.
